


Redemption In Love

by Kookykrumbs



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Dark Fate, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookykrumbs/pseuds/Kookykrumbs
Summary: A traumatic encounter with a trio of desperados left Dani Ramos a fearful, scarred beauty all alone.  So when a tall, mysterious blonde woman came knocking on her door, she greeted her with a rifle - cocked and loaded.Every instinct told her to turn Grace Harper away - except she needed her help.  Soon, Dani discovered a hidden warmth and kindness in Grace that melted all her fears away.  But the secrets in Grace's past had the power to divide them, unless Dani had it in herself to find the power to forgive.Chapter 17 and the Epilogue are up!This story is now COMPLETE!
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 384
Kudos: 405





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own these characters and I certainly don’t make money off this.

**Author’s Notes:** Well guys, I’m back. After a few weeks on hiatus, I’m back to the world of Grace and Dani. Only this time, I’ve left behind my _Fate Binds Us_ world. And I’m now trying my hand at alternate universe fics. I’ve been inspired by some really amazing fics on Grace and Dani that take place in the wild west. I hope this first part doesn’t disappoint. If you guys ever just want to msg me with suggestions or have a question, feel free to e-mail me at kooky.krumbs@yahoo.com

** Redemption In Love **

****

**Prologue**

**New Mexico Territory, February, 1876**

Grace Harper saw the beautiful young woman as she rode through the ranch gate with her two older companions. The lovely brunette was standing outside a modest adobe house hanging wet clothes over a sagging clothesline. The lady was wearing a blue gingham frock beneath a clean white apron.

She looked to be about eighteen – about three years older than Grace. The sight of her after the long desert crossing was like a drink of refreshing, cool water. Grace couldn’t take her eyes off her.

“Quit your gawkin’, boy!” Grace’s companion, Alex growled. “We’re here for food and stuff.”

“Who cares, Alex?” Grace’s other companion, Tim, grinned and licked his chapped lips. “Ain’t no law against a feller fillin’ his eyes is there? God, what a sweet little thing! Gets me hard just lookin’ at her!”

Grace had to do her best not to throw a look of disgust at her companions. She’d always thought Tim was crazy. She probably wasn’t wrong. She’d seen him torment small animals and treat women no better than the dirt on his shoes. 

“C’mon, Tim, keep it down,” Grace said, trying her best to deepen her voice. “What if she hears you talking like that?”

Tim’s only reply was a derisive snort.

The brunette had seen them. She dropped the clothespins that were in her hands as Grace and her companions pulled their mounts to a halt. She hesitated, gazing at the trio with wide, startled eyes, like a doe about to run away.

“Howdy, ma’am.” Alex touched the brim of his grease-stained Stetson. “Sorry to spook you. We here have come all the way from Texas, and it’s been a long tiring ride. We were hoping you’d be kind enough to let us water our horses and fill our canteens. Then we’ll be out of your hair.”

The petite brunette gazed uncertainly at the trio before her. Grace had no doubt she didn’t like what she saw. They looked like filthy saddle tramps, which they pretty much were. Alex had a scar over his right eye and a scruffy beard that hadn’t been shaved in weeks. Tim had pockmarked skin, large yellowish eyes and dried, chapped lips that curved in a humorless smile. Grace knew she was the most decent looking one, but she often went out of her way to keep her face relatively dirty to keep up the appearance of being a young boy.

When the young woman’s chocolate brown eyes found her own blue ones, Grace knew she saw little more than a shadow, someone gangly and silent beneath his low-brimmed hat – a wiry youth probably being groomed for the rough ways of the west. The brunette gave her the barest glance before she spoke.

“Wait here, please.” The first thing Grace noticed was her pronounced Spanish accent. She must be just from south of the border. She could tell there was a note of anxiety in her voice. She couldn’t blame her.

“Where are you going?” Alex asked.

“I’ll go and get my brother,” the lady answered.

Tim chuckled as she fled around the corner of the house. “What a little honey,” he murmured. “Geez, what I wouldn’t give for a go at what’s under them petticoats!”

“Shut up, Tim!” Alex reprimanded his friend. “Don’t you make trouble for us. You can damn well keep it in your pants until we pull off that job and get to California. After that, I don’t care what you do.”

Grace glanced between the two men. She’d known all along that these two weren’t the most respectable companions. Still, she’d been elated when they’d agreed – under the belief she was male – thanks to her height – to let her tag along to California after her family’s death. For a girl who’d never been out of the county where she’d been born, this was definitely something different.

That being said, the journey thus far had been a great disappointment. The endless days in the saddle, eating dust and listening to Alex and Tim snap at each other, were beginning to wear on her. And what was this talk about pulling a job? Something didn’t sound right. That feeling of cutting off on her own was really starting to take root. But she was turning sixteen in a few months. It wouldn’t be long before her body matured along with it. Then how much longer could she pull off pretending to be a boy? Or even more difficult, a man. 

And now that her whole family was dead from influenza, pathetically, Alex and Tim were all she had left. She came across them in town when she was selling one of her father’s horses. They got to talking and she made up a story of how she was an orphan and had nowhere to go. Since the two guys were pretty lazy and always wanted someone to boss around and haul their stuff around, they figured a young boy that didn’t eat much would make their lives easier. But Grace was starting to worry that they were finding it odd how she never washed with them and never took her clothes off around them either. She couldn’t stick around with them much longer, but she didn’t have anywhere to go either. 

Grace’s thoughts dissolved as the young lady came back around the corner of the house. With her was a young man with a slightly lighter shade of brown hair. He had a welcoming smile despite the long-barreled Winchester rifle in his hands. Grace noticed the young man tried to carry himself well and to appear older, but she could tell that he was only slightly older than she was.

The young man took a moment to look at Grace and her companions before he lowered his gun and his smile grew wider. “Diego Ramos,” he said. “And this is my sister, Dani. You’re welcome to the water, gentlemen. In fact, we’d be pleased to have you stay for a meal. Dani makes a delicious pot of bean stew, and today she’s made more than enough for everyone.”

The young lady kept her face lowered. Her fingertips pressed her brother’s arm in what Grace guessed to be a silent plea to get rid of the strangers. But her brother seemed to ignore her. Grace figured Dani’s brother was either a saint or a fool… could be both. The smell of the food coming from the house made Grace’s mouth water, but she couldn’t help but hope – for pretty Dani’s sake – that Tim and Alex would decline the offer.

“That’s right hospitable of you, Mr. Ramos.” Alex swung wearily out of his saddle. “We’d love a taste of some good ol’ fashioned home-cooked meal. I’m Mike Williams, and these are my brothers Gary and Sam.”

Grace shrank into her jacket as the two shook hands. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard Alex give fake names. Clearly, he didn’t want anyone following their tracks. But why? The possibilities made Grace nervous. She was thinking, after they left this place, she’d confront the guys and demand to know what was going on. Unfortunately, they’d probably just shrug off her concerns like they’d been doing the last few months since she’d decided to hang with them.

“You can water your horses at the trough over there,” Diego Ramos said. “By the time you’re done, the food should be ready.”

“I’ll get more butter out of the springhouse and set some extra plates.” Dani darted off.

Soon, they were all situated around the dinner table. Dani made several trips to get all the food and utensils out. She ended up sitting directly across Grace, but her eyes never left her food. Grace watched the careful motion of her spoon as it traveled from Dani’s bowl to her pretty rosebud mouth. She took tiny bites as if she couldn’t summon the appetite to eat.

“We came out here from Mexico last month, right after my sister’s husband died,” Diego was saying. “We had inherited a little money from when our father died a year ago, and I invested it in this prime land. We’ve got five hundred acres, with a good stream running down from the Sangre de Cristo Mountains. I just finished building a dam which channels water through the springhouse, just a few steps from the back door, so Dani doesn’t have far to walk. That’s important these days as my sister is around three months pregnant.”

Grace tried not to look surprised. The pretty brunette didn’t look pregnant at all, but then again, her outfit did cover a lot. Grace felt a touch of sadness for the woman. To be a woman so young, a mother to be and already a widow – it couldn’t have been easy. Grace was glad she seemed to have a good brother who was taking care of her.

“Well, you’d better keep a sharp eye out for floods,” Alex said around a mouthful of beans. “A storm could bring enough water down that channel to do some real damage.”

“So I was told.” Diego Ramos buttered a piece of bread. “But when I build something, I build it to last. I’m not terribly worried. In a few years, I plan to have a right fine cattle ranch in the territory.” He leaned back in his chair and regarded the visitors with a smile. “That’s enough about us. Tell me about your trip, gentlemen. I always enjoy talking with travelers.”

While Alex and Tim chatted with Diego Ramos, Grace stole glances at Dani. Once she looked up, and her chocolate brown eyes met hers, she quickly glanced back down. After that, she was more careful. Grace had a hard time taking her eyes off the beautiful lady, but she knew she was already ill at ease. She had no desire to worsen her discomfort.

Pretty soon, the meal was over. Alex rose from his chair, stifled a belch and announced that it was time to leave. “We’re grateful for your hospitality, ma’am,” he said, lifting his Stetson from behind his chair. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a delicious meal.”

Grace, used to not speaking much for fear she had a feminine voice, also mumbled a heartfelt thanks. They all strode outside, followed by Diego Ramos, with Tim trailing behind. Dani had risen and was gathering up the bowl of butter and the pitcher of milk to take to the springhouse.

“Can – Can I carry that for you?” Grace’s voice squeaked, forcing her to clear her throat before she could finish the question.

Dani shook her head. “You’d better catch up with your brothers, Sam. You don’t want them leaving you behind.”

The name threw her for an instant. Then she remembered it was the one she was given for the moment. Dani had actually remembered it. As for being left behind, there was nothing she’d like more. Maybe Dani and her brother could hire her to stay on and help with the ranch. She was a good worker and there was nothing she didn’t know about horses and cattle. Her father hadn’t cared that she was a girl and taught her everything he knew before he died. 

But Grace knew better than to dream. When Alex and Tim rode out the ranch gate, she would be riding with them, and she would never see Dani again. It was a sobering thought, and Grace wondered why it affected her so much. She barely knew the woman before her. But she could feel a connection to her. She shook her head trying to get the melancholy thoughts out. 

As Dani hurried out the back door with the butter and milk, Grace turned away and headed outside. Alex was standing by the horses, talking to Diego Ramos. Tim was nowhere to be seen. As she walked toward the corral, Grace felt a sudden, embarrassing urge, likely brought on by having eaten so many beans. “Beg your pardon, Mr. Ramos, but would you mind if I used your privy?” she asked.

“Go ahead,” the young man replied. “It’s out in the trees, past the springhouse. But you might have to wait for your brother. He went that way a minute ago.”

Grace found the privy with no sign of Tim. She did her business and was bending to wash her hands in the creek when she heard voices coming from behind the closed door of the springhouse.

“Just hold still, girlie, while I get a hand under them petticoats.” Tim’s voice was rough and ugly. “If you cooperate, you’ll be just fine. Hell, you might even enjoy it.”

“Please don’t…” Grace could barely make out Dani’s strained whisper. “Please, I’m going to have a baby. You might hurt-”

Grace pounded against the wooden door. “Tim! You crazy fool, let her go!” she shouted, forgetting to make her voice sound deeper.

The door resisted as if it might be latched or braced. Frantic, Grace backed off and flung her full weight against the rough-sawn planks. This time the door gave way so suddenly that she hurtled through the opening and crashed full force against the opposite wall. Something snapped in her shoulder. Dizzy with pain, she careened backward to crumple on the ground.

Her eyes caught the flash of a blade in a dark corner of the springhouse. Tim, she realized, was holding his big Bowie knife against Dani’s throat with one hand while the other fumbled beneath her skirt. Dazed and hurting, Grace struggled to her knees, her left arm dangled uselessly at her side.

“Get outta here, boy!” Tim snarled. “And don’t go runnin’ to her brother, or I’ll carve you up like a-”

His words ended in a shriek as Dani sank her teeth into his forearm. “You bitch!” he howled. “I’ll show you-”

They were grappling now, the blade catching glints of light from the open doorway. Grace flung herself toward them but she was weak with shock and pain. A kick from Tim’s heavy boot sent her crashing back against the wall.

Dani screamed like a wounded animal. Grace’s stomach contracted as she saw the crimson slash where the knife had cut her face from her ear to chin. She lunged forward, only to stumble into the shadow cast by the figure in the doorway.

“You… bastards!” Diego Ramos’ hands gripped his rifle. His voice was laced with fury. “Is this how you treat us after how we welcomed you? By God, I’ll kill you both!”

Dani twisted free. She reeled against Grace as her brother raised his rifle and aimed it at Tim’s chest. Ramos’ finger was tightening on the trigger when a crack in the air rang out from behind him. He dropped the rifle, crumpled forward onto the ground and lay still. A dark red bloodstain began to spread across the back of his clean chambray shirt. Dani fell across his body, crying like a child.

In the doorway, Alex lowered his smoking pistol. His face was a mask of icy rage. “Get to the horses, damn you!” he snapped at Tim. “You too, boy, unless you want to watch me kill a woman!”

“No!” Grace staggered to her feet and planted herself in front of the two men. “Leave her alone! Haven’t we done enough to these people?”

Alex shook his head. “Think, Jack!” Alex said, calling Grace by the false name she’d given them. “If we leave her alive, she’ll go straight to the law. We’ll have a posse on our trail before nightfall.”

“She’s going to have a baby,” Grace pleaded. “If you want to kill them both, you’ll have to shoot me first!”

Alex swore and spat in the dirt. “Damnfool boy! All right, come on, then. We’ll lock her in the springhouse and make tracks. By the time she gets out we’ll be long gone.”

“No, I’m staying here.”

“That’s not an option!”  
  


“She’s hurt and needs help. I can keep her quiet long enough for you to get a head start and-”

Grace gasped as she glimpsed Alex’s raised arm. Then the butt of the pistol cracked against her skull and the world crashed into blackness. It was the last thing she would remember about that day.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Familiar Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later, Grace returns to the scene of the tragedy.

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 1**

**5 Years Later**

Grace Harper stood on the crest of a long ridge, where the eastern slope of the Sangre de Cristo Mountains fell to high desert. Below her was a sea of summer-gold grass that rippled over the foothills. Willow and cottonwood formed a winding ribbon of green along the creek that meandered into the valley. If she followed that ribbon, Grace knew it would lead her to an adobe ranch house with sheds and a corral out front and a springhouse just beyond the back door.

A part of her had never wanted to come here again. The memory of the place had haunted her since that fateful day. Since then she had spent almost three years in the Massachusetts Correctional Institution in Framingham after getting caught as an accomplice in one of Alex and Tim’s _jobs –_ as they liked to refer to their robberies. She was outed as a woman and was separated from her _friends –_ for lack of a better word. She hadn’t seen them since.

Grace was released from the prison just after she turned eighteen. A part of her wanted to return right away to see what had become of Dani. But another part of her – the part that was pure coward – came up with excuses aplenty not to. She had endured three years of hell in prison. She feared Dani would recognize her and have her hauled back to prison for being an accomplice to murder. She also didn’t have a penny to her name when she was released from prison. A kindly gentleman – Carl, was his name – took her on and let her work on his ranch for a fair wage and three square meals a day. 

But Grace was twenty-one now. She had no excuses left, and her guilt was eating her alive. But most of all, she really needed to know what had become of Dani and her baby. She found she had little choice but to return and face what had happened here.

Grace got back on her horse, her fist tightened around the saddle horn. What a fool she’d been, tagging along with those guys. She had been like a puppy trotting after a pair of wolves. She had paid dearly for her poor choices. It led her straight to hell. 

If the tragedy at the Ramos Ranch had cracked the shell of Grace’s innocence, the weeks that followed had shattered it. Liquor, gambling, stealing, robbing – she’d done them all against her better judgment. She would have done anything to erase the sight of Dani’s bloodied face and the sound of her screams. 

Good behaviour had gotten her out of prison a year earlier. But the conditions had been horrid. It had toughened, aged, and embittered her. She was twenty-one years old. She felt fifty. 

Two years of working for her only friend, Carl, had put her back on the straight and narrow. She owed the old man her life. He was the only one who knew about her involvement in the death of Diego Ramos. She had been drunk one night after a long day of work when her guilt couldn’t hold it in any longer and she blurted out everything to him. Instead of turning her over to authorities, he had encouraged her to set things straight here. It helped give her the courage to come back again.

As Grace made her way to the Ramos ranch, she wondered what had happened to Dani. Alex swore he had left her alive. But even if that were true, Grace couldn’t imagine her remaining alone on the ranch. The best she could hope for was that she’d sold out and moved on, and that someone would know where she’d gone. If the worst had happened, maybe she could at least beg forgiveness at her grave.

Grace’s stomach clenched at the sight of the ranch in the distance. The memories that swept over her was so dark and bitter that she was tempted to turn her horse around. Finding her resolve, she forced herself to keep moving ahead.

She could see the gate now, and the corral where she and her companions had tied their mounts while they ate the meal Dani had prepared. Diego’s dam was still intact, as was the springhouse, spared over the years from the danger of flooding. But the whole place had a forlorn look to it. The windmill was missing two slats and the corral gate hung crooked on one broken hinge. She spotted two dun horses and a milk cow in the corral.

Grace took a deep breath, got off her horse and strode up the path towards the house. With every ounce of courage she had, she rapped lightly on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Go into your room, Lucia,” Dani whispered to her daughter. “Lock the door and don’t open it until I knock three times and say our secret word.”

Lucia, who’d been headed outside to play, obeyed without question. She knew better than to argue with her mother when a stranger came to the house.

Dani waited until she heard the latch click in her daughter’s room. She then took her double-barreled shotgun from its rack and thumbed back both hammers. The rap on the door came again, more insistently this time. Dani’s heart, already racing, broke into a gallop.

“Who is it?” Dani asked.

“Umm, my name is Grace Harper, ma’am. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask a question or two, then if you want me to leave, I’ll be on my way.”

Harper. Dani had never heard of the name before. But there was something familiar about the woman’s voice. But without a face to go with it…

Dani cautiously opened the door a few inches while she braced the gun stock against her hip. “What do you want?”

The woman who filled the narrow opening was tall and lean, with straight, blonde hair, almost in a boy’s cut. The woman also had one of the most beautiful blue eyes she’d ever seen. A closer look revealed very light, faded scars on her arms. She was tanned and looked like she worked outside for a living or at least spent a good portion of her days outdoors. She was dressed for the trail in unfaded clothes – men’s clothes – but what struck Dani at once was her expression. The blonde was staring at her as if she’d seen a ghost.

The tall woman’s throat moved. Then she closed her mouth tightly, as if she’d thought better of what she’d been about to say. For an instant, her gaze lingered on the ugly scar that ran down Dani’s left side from her ear to her chin. Then the woman’s face looked away, as most people did when they met her.

Dani jabbed the shotgun’s twin barrels toward the stranger. “Well, then, tell me what you want, Miss Harper, or be on your way. Strangers aren’t welcome around here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Grace looked Dani straight in the eyes and realized she hadn’t recognized her. Otherwise, by now, she’d have been shot – multiple times. After what had happened five years ago, she could understand why she greeted callers with a gun. She was likely terrified. What Grace couldn’t understand was why Dani had stayed in a place with so many tragic memories. But then she recalled that her husband and father had died not too long before they’d first met. Perhaps her brother had been her last kin.

Dani’s large chocolate brown eyes studied Grace cautiously. It made sense, now, that she wouldn’t know her. Her real name would mean nothing to her. More than that, she had pretended to be a boy at the time. She had been a few inches shorter and a hell of a lot more gangly. She was no longer the bashful teenager who’d adored her from across the kitchen table. And she had no doubt her eyes had long since lost their look of innocence.

Dani had changed, too. The knife wound on her face had healed badly, leaving a jagged white streak from her ear to her chin. Her hair was pulled harshly back and twisted into a tight knot. But it was her dark brown eyes that struck her heart. They were an animal’s eyes – wounded and mistrustful. 

Alex and Tim had done this to her. And Grace had to painfully admit to herself that, in her own blundering way, she was as much to blame as her companions. She had tried to rescue Dani and failed. Worse, her interference had opened the way to Diego Ramos’ death.

“Well?” Dani said, impatiently. “What can I do for you?”

Grace scrambled to think, saying the first words that came to mind. “Your corral gate needs mending. I’ll do it in exchange for a meal.”

Dani hesitated, her eyes coming to rest on the pistol that hung at Grace’s hip. Impulsively, she unfastened the gun belt and held it toward her. “Take this for safekeeping if you’re worried about me. Believe me, I’d never hurt you or take anything I hadn’t earned.”

Dani recoiled slightly, more from her than from the pistol, Grace suspected. “Lay the gun on the porch,” Dani said. “You’ll find some tools in the shed. When you finish mending the gate, your food and your weapon will be waiting on the front step. You can take them and go.”

Grace nodded and turned away, aching for her. Even with the scar, Dani was a very beautiful woman. With the ranch as a dowry, she could have had dozens of suitors fighting for her hand. But fear, it seemed, had made her a recluse. 

The fluttering clothes on the line caught her eye as she walked away from the porch. She remembered now that Dani had told Tim she was pregnant. Her child would be five years old now. A girl, judging from the pint-sized feminine outfits hanging there. Dani would have her hands full, raising a daughter alone.

Was there any way she could help her? Not likely, Grace told herself as she walked toward the shed. She’d be a fool to stay within shotgun range for long. A look, a word, anything could trigger Dani’s memory and her finger. Worse, if she recognized her and sent word to the sheriff, she could end up in prison again, this time as an accessory to murder.

And if she did stay, what could she do for her? Tell her lies? Hurt her again? Grace sighed as she unlatched the door of the toolshed. She had learned all she’d set out to learn. Dani’s life was far from perfect, but she was surviving as best she could. The wisest thing she could do now was ride away and leave her alone. And she would – as soon as she mended the corral gate.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dani peered past the frame of the window, watching as the pretty woman named Harper rehung the sagging gate. She moved with a quiet sureness, one shoulder bracing the timbers while she hammered the nail that held the iron hinge in place. Dani had tried to do the job herself a few weeks ago but had lacked the strength to hold up the heavy gate while she worked with her hands. Grace Harper made the task look easy.

Her fingers brushed the scar that trailed like spilled tallow down the side of her face. Who was Grace, she wondered, and why had she come this way? Dani was curious, but starting a conversation would only encourage Grace to stay longer. She’d agreed to her offer out of necessity to get the gate repaired. But all she wanted was to be left alone.

Grace Harper was well spoken and decently dressed. But she still looked like she’d lived a difficult life. Who knew what this woman have had to resort to in the past? She could be a known criminal for all she knew. There was no telling what a desperate person might do to a helpless woman like Dani with a child. Until Grace was out of sight, it would be wise for Dani to watch her every move.

“Who’s that woman, Mama?” Dani had let Lucia out of her room a few minutes earlier. Now she was standing on tiptoe beside her, peering over the sill.

“Nobody,” she said. “Just someone passing through who was looking for a meal. At least this one’s willing to work for it.”

“Can I go outside and swing now?” the girl asked. “You said I could if I cleaned up my room.”

Dani hesitated, torn, as always, between the need to protect her daughter and the awareness that even a small little girl needed some freedom. Every time Lucia left her sight she was sick with worry. But the last thing she wanted was to raise her child to be a timid, and fearful woman.

“Please,” Lucia begged. “Just for a little while.”

Dani sighed. “All right. But stay close to the swing. Don’t go near the creek, and leave that woman alone, do you understand?”

“Yes, Mama.” She skipped across the kitchen and out the back door, letting the screen slam behind her. Dani watched her through the window as she ran toward the swing. Such a beautiful, open, trusting little girl. So much like her uncle. She was the only good thing left in Dani’s life… She _was_ Dani’s life. In those dark days after her brother’s murder, only the thought of her unborn child had kept her alive and fighting.

The sight of Grace’s gun belt reminded Dani of the bargain she’d made. She quickly got up and started to make sandwiches. When she was finished, she wrapped the sandwiches in a clean piece of flour sack, knotted the corners and left them on the porch next to the gun belt. As an afterthought, she filled a tin cup with cold water from the kitchen pump. Grace had been working hard, and the early summer sun was hot.

Dani then decided to check on Lucia. She hurried through the kitchen, out the screen door and onto the stoop to call her. Her heart froze. The swing dangled on its long ropes. Her daughter was nowhere in sight.

~~~~~~~~~~

Grace was gathering the leftover nails when Dani burst around the corner of the house. Her face was ghostly pale. “Lucia – my girl!” she gasped. “Where is she?”

“She was on the swing the last time I looked over that way. She can’t be far.” Grace dropped the nails and the hammer next to the gatepost. It was the nature of children to run off and explore. They did it all the time. But the expression of stark fear in Dani’s eyes went beyond motherly concern. Did she suspect Grace of doing something to her child? Well, with what’s been done to Dani, she had every reason to be fearful and suspicious.

“Come on,” Grace said. “I’ll help you look for her.”

They sprinted back toward the tree, where the girl had last been seen. Dani called her daughter’s name while Grace checked the creek. There was no sign of the girl in the water, nor were there any fresh tracks along the bank.

“Have you looked in the springhouse?” Grace asked. 

Dani shook her head. “I always keep it locked. She wouldn’t be able to get in.”

A glance toward the springhouse confirmed it. The door wore a huge steel padlock. Grace understood Dani’s need to keep her daughter away from the horror of that place. 

While Dani searched the willows, Grace studied the bare earth around the huge, gnarled cottonwood that supported the swing. Her dear friend, Carl, had taught her much about tracking. But she could see no small, fresh footprints leading away from the base of the tree. Where could a little girl go without leaving a trail?

And then suddenly, she knew. Speaking softly, she beckoned to Dani. “Come stand right here. Wait until I’m out of sight. Then look up into the tree and call to her.”

With wondering eyes, Dani stepped onto the spot where she’d stood. Grace moved back under the eave of the springhouse. She wanted to make sure the little girl wasn’t too frightened to show herself.

“Lucia?” Dani looked up into the branches above her head. Relief, shadowed with exasperation, swept across her face. “Lucia Maria Ramos, what on earth are you doing up there?”

Grace wondered why Dani’s daughter’s last name would be Ramos. That had been her brother’s last name. What was her husband’s name? Something didn’t quite add up.

A joyous giggle rang out from ten feet above Dani’s head. “I climbed up here, Mama. All by myself!”

Dani’s voice shook. “You had me scared half to death! I’ve been calling and calling. Why didn’t you answer me?”

“I was playing hide and seek! You were supposed to find me!”

“Well, pardon me, chica, I didn’t know this was supposed to be a game.” Dani stood glaring at her daughter, her hands on her hips. 

Grace watched from the corner of the springhouse. Five years ago, Dani had been a shy, enchanting young widow. Tragedy and motherhood had brought out her inner strength. She was magnificent, Grace thought. Too bad she couldn’t risk telling her so.

“Get down from there, Lucia,” she said. “Carefully, now, so you won’t fall.”

“Are you going to spank me?” Lucia straddled a sloping limb, clinging to her perch like a treed cat. She was a beautiful child – the very image of her mother.

“No, I’m not going to spank you,” Dani said, firmly. “But you’ll be spending some time in your room, young lady. We’ll talk about it when you get down.”

The girl inched backward down the limb, but she couldn’t see where she was going. Her small feet groped for purchase. She was clearly in trouble.

Dani gasped. “Wait, Lucia! Don’t try to move!” But the child was already slipping off the limb.

Grace sprinted out from the shelter of the springhouse and started up the tree. “Hang on, I’ll get you!” she shouted, scrambling up the knotted trunk. But she was already too late.

She heard Dani’s scream as Lucia lost her grip and plummeted downward in a shower of twigs and leaves. She sprang for her, trying to break her fall, but as she reached out, she lost her balance and stumbled. The girl fell through her fingertips, struck the ground with a sickening thud and lay deathly still.

**To be continued…**

**Author’s Notes:** I thought long and hard on whether I wanted Dani’s baby to survive the attack on her in the events in the prologue. Then I thought it would be an interesting dynamic for Grace to also have to learn to become close to not only Dani but the child as well. Also, Sarah Connor is in this story and she’ll be making her appearance soon. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2 - Cooperation in Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is forced to accept Grace into her home and into her life when her daughter is badly injured.

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 2**

“Lucia! No!” Dani crumpled to her knees beside her daughter’s body. She was lying facedown on the grassy earth, her left arm bent outward at a sickening angle. She could see no sign that she was breathing.

“No!” She reached for her, frantic to snatch her up and cradle her in her arms, but a firm hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her back.

“Don’t try to move her,” Grace said. “That could make things worse. Give me some room. I’m no doctor, but I’ll do what I can.”

Struck by the urgency in her voice, Dani shifted to one side. She felt a cold numbness sinking into her bones. She held her breath, the only sound to reach her ears was the pounding of her own heart.

Grace knelt beside her. She watched as her long, strong fingers probed the length of Lucia’s spine, pressing gently against her ribs. Seconds crawled by. This was all her fault. If she hadn’t scolded her daughter, insisting that she come down at once, she would have waited for help. She would have been safe. Now she could be dying or so badly hurt that she would never run, swing or climb a tree again.

Dani prayed harder than she’d ever prayed in her life. Five years ago, she’d almost given up on prayer, but the words came now in a rush of silent pleading. _Please… please let her be alright, I’ll do anything, give anything…_

More seconds passed in agony. Then Lucia let out a cough, gulped air and began to struggle. Her legs kicked freely, but when she tried to move her arm, she flinched and let out a cry of pain.

“Easy there, your mama’s right here.” Grace eased the sobbing child onto her back and lifted her off the ground. Supporting the injured arm, she laid her tenderly across Dani’s lap. 

Dani pressed her face against Lucia’s dusty hair, kissing her ears, and her dirt-streaked face, murmuring incoherent words of love and relief. 

Grace exhaled and sank back onto her heels. “My guess is she just got the wind knocked out of her. But you’ll need to watch her closely for a few days. Get her to a doctor if there’s any sign that something’s wrong. And that arm’s got to be set and splinted.”

“There’s no doctor within twenty miles of here,” Dani answered. “Can you help with the arm?”

Grace hesitated, then slowly nodded. “I’ve seen it done – had it done to me some years ago. There’s not much to it… But it’ll hurt.” She looked down at Lucia. “How brave are you, sweetie?”

Lucia’s eyes opened wide in her tear-stained face. “I’m not scared of anything. Not bugs or snakes or even our big red rooster. Not even trees,” she added with a wan little grin.

The ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of Grace’s mouth. She looked younger when she smiled, Dani thought. She had judged her to be in her late twenties, perhaps early thirties. Now she realized she might be closer to her own age. But she had clearly seen some hard living. Like her, she was scarred. Inside, she suspected, as well as outside.

“Are you brave enough to let me straighten your arm?” Grace asked Lucia. “It’s going to hurt.”

“It hurts now,” Lucia said, grimacing in obvious discomfort. “I’ll be brave.”

“Good girl.” Grace brushed a knuckle against the girl’s flushed cheek. Dani had no idea why, but the gesture touched her heart.

Grace rose to her feet. “The sooner we get this over with, the better,” she said. “I’ll need some thin, straight wood for the splint and something to wrap around it.”

“Try the woodpile,” Dani told her. “I’ve got an old nightgown I can tear into strips. That should do for wrapping.”

“Fine. Take your little girl inside. Lay her down and get her as calm as you can. I’ll be in as soon as I get the wood ready.”

Cradling her daughter in her arms, Dani carried her through the back door and into the house. Through the window, she caught a glimpse of Grace rummaging through the woodpile. Less than an hour ago the woman had been a complete stranger. Now she’d be coming into her home. She would be trusting her with her life and the life of her precious daughter.

The last time she opened her door to strangers was the day of her brother’s murder. The thought of doing it again sent a wave of fear coursing through her body. Not everyone was evil, she reminded herself. So far, Grace Harper had treated both her and her daughter with courtesy and kindness. But she couldn’t afford to lower her guard. It could very well be Lucia who’d end up paying the price if she lacked vigilance. 

Her daughter was whimpering with the pain of her broken arm. Dani laid her on her own bed, propped her with pillows and arranged the arm gently across her chest. She could see where the bone angled halfway between the wrist and elbow. The sight of it made her stomach clench.

Soaking a cloth with cold water from the pump, she laid it over the swelling flesh. Then she brought her some fresh cider to drink out of her special blue china cup. “My brave little girl,” she whispered, kissing her damp forehead. “Close your eyes and rest. Everything will be fine. I promise.” She waited until her whimpering eased. Then she found the threadbare flannel nightgown, sat down on the foot of the bed and began tearing the fabric into strips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Grace chose a straight chunk of pine and split off two thin slabs with the hatchet. Then she sat down on the chopping block and began smoothing the pieces with her knife, rounding off the rough edges and shaping them to the contour of the child’s arm. Dani’s daughter would need to wear the splint for at least four to six weeks. She wanted it to be comfortable.

As she worked, her mind pictured Dani, seeing the terror in her eyes as she threw herself toward her fallen child. What if the little girl had been killed? Dani was so deeply scarred by the past that one more loss would have shattered her. Destroyed her completely and irrevocably. 

And little Lucia was not out of the woods yet. She could have internal injuries that might not show up right away. Days from now, she could start vomiting blood. Grace had seen someone die that way once in prison after a vicious kick to the gut. The same thing could happen to a child.

Grace sighed frustratedly as she shaved the last rough edge off the makeshift splint. How could she ride off and leave Dani alone at a time like this? Unless she ran her off her property with a shotgun, it would be a kindness to stay for a few more days, at least until her daughter was out of danger. There appeared to be plenty of work to do around the place. She could use that as an excuse to avoid worrying her.

Brushing the wood shavings off her denim, she got up and made her way back to the house. Cautiously, she rapped on the door. She heard light, quick footsteps coming from the back of the house. Then the door swung inward and there was Dani standing on the threshold looking exhausted, but thankful. 

“Lucia is resting on my bed,” she said. “I’ll hold her while you set her arm. Will it hurt a lot?”

“I’ll be as gentle as I can. But yes, it’ll hurt. She’ll likely scream, but we have no choice, we’ve got to do it,” Grace answered. “If you’ve got some whiskey, we could use it to make her drowsy.”

“No,” Dani said. “I don’t keep liquor in the house.”

Dani led Grace into her bedroom, where the girl lay in a nest of pillows. Clearly, Dani was more concerned about her daughter than she was about having an almost complete stranger in the most intimate room in her house. Grace looked around the bedroom and noticed there wasn’t a single mirror there. Unusual in a woman’s bedroom. In fact, she noted as she walked through the house, that she didn’t see any mirrors at all.

Grace looked down to see the little girl’s innocent doe eyes staring up at her – eyes so like her mother’s. “Are you okay if I set your arm, Lucia?”

The girl nodded. “What’s your name?” Lucia asked, timidly. 

Grace was taken aback by the question, then she realized she hadn’t actually introduced herself to the child. “Grace… My name is Grace.”

“My mama says I should call a lady miss. Can I call you Miss Grace?”

Grace’s heart melted just a little. “Sure. Now let’s take care of that arm.” Changing the subject, she showed the girl the two pieces of the splint. “Your mother’s going to hold you while I pull your arm and straighten out the bone. Then we’ll put these sticks around your arm and wrap them so it’ll heal straight, okay?”

“You said it would hurt.”

“It will… but not for too long.”

“I won’t cry.”

“It might help if you do.” Grace turned to look at Dani. “Hold her.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Dani gathered her daughter close, burying her face against her breast. She squirmed and twisted her head, wanting to see. She let her, even though she doubted she should. 

“Brace her shoulder,” Grace said, leaning above them. “Ready?”

Dani gripped the small body. A tear trickled down her cheek. She was so small and so brave. “Ready,” she whispered.

Grace gripped Lucia’s wrist with one hand. The other hand rested on the spot where the girl’s forearm was bent like a badly hammered nail. Gently at first she began to apply pressure, stretching the arm and pushing the break into position. Dani had read that the bones of small children were like green willows, more apt to bend and splinter than to snap. From the look of Lucia’s arm, the bone was still in one piece. Still, the pain had to be excruciating. She bit back her own sobs as her daughter began to whimper, then to scream.

“Done.” Grace eased back on the straightened arm. Sweat was streaming down her face. “Good girl, Lucia. You’re as brave as any grown-up I know. Braver than a lot of them, in fact. Now, if your mother will wrap your arm to cushion it and hand me the splints…”

Lucia’s screams had subsided to jerking sobs. Easing her back onto the pillows, Dani wrapped the first layer of flannel lightly around her arm, then handed Grace the splints. She held them in place while Dani wound the wrappings. Working so closely together, it was difficult to avoid contact. Each accidental brush of their fingers sent a jolt of awareness shooting up her arms and prickling through her body. She couldn’t understand why the presence of this stranger affected her so.

Dani rearranged the pillows to support the splinted arm. “I’m going to make you some chamomile tea, Lucia. You can get up later, after you’ve rested a while.” She glanced up at Grace, who was moving toward the bedroom door. “I owe you an enormous debt of gratitude, Grace Harper. Why don’t you bring your food into the kitchen and eat at the table. I’ll get you some cold cider and a slice of apple pie to go with your sandwich. That’s the least I can do.”

Grace hesitated for the space of a breath. Then she thanked her and left the room. Dani covered her daughter with the soft merino blanket that had comforted her since she was a baby. Bending, she brushed a kiss across her forehead. “I’m so proud of you, mi amor,” she murmured. Her child gave her a teary smile. She kissed her again and hurried out to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~

Grace unwrapped her sandwich and laid it on the plate that Dani had placed before her. She had sat at the same table five years ago. This time she occupied the place at the end, where Diego Ramos had sat on that horrid, horrid day. 

Grace was hungry and the food was well prepared. But her dry mouth could barely taste the food. Why had she come back here, to this place, these memories, and this beautiful, damaged woman? She should have stayed with Carl. She should have worked a little longer for him, tried to save up money then headed west to California or even south to Mexico… anywhere where she could put her past behind her. Instead she’d chosen to open old wounds, and she was already bleeding.

Dani stood at the stove, measuring dried chamomile into a porcelain pot. Grace noticed the way she kept the left side of her face turned away from her, hiding the scar. “We don’t get many travelers out here since they finished the railroad,” Dani said, making polite conversation. “Where are you headed?”

“Texas, most likely. Thought I’d take my time and see some new country on the way.” Another lie, as was everything she’d told her except her name. 

“So… uhhh… do you always wear men’s clothes?” Dani asked.

Grace chuckled. “It’s a lot more comfortable… practical. With my height, from a distance, a lot of folks mistake me for a man. And that’s fine with me. Less trouble that way.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I don’t see any hired help around,” Grace said, changing the topic. “How do you manage all by yourselves – you and Lucia? Wouldn’t you be better off selling the place and moving to a town?”

“I’ve considered it, but I wanted to keep this land for Lucia. It would make a fine dowry for her one day… she could have her choice of suitors. I did sell off the beef cattle and the spare horses after my brother died. I wasn’t up to taking care of them, and I needed the money to live on. Steers and mustangs can be replaced. Land can’t. I’m determined to keep every single acre for my daughter. If I have to wear rags and go barefoot before I sell a single inch of land, then so be it.”

Struck by the passion in her voice, Grace studied the proud angle of Dani’s head and the determined thrust of her jaw. She had thought her fragile. But underneath her delicate exterior was a core of tempered steel. She had glimpsed that steel when she’d turned on Tim, sunk her teeth into his arm and grappled for the knife that would slash her face.

Grace should have guessed she would find her here, holding on tooth and nail to what was hers. So why hadn’t she turned around and left as soon as Dani opened the front door? Why was she still here, risking the chance that she might be recognized? 

“But it doesn’t make sense to sit on the land while your money runs out,” Grace said, deciding to continue the conversation. “A ranch like this one could make you a very comfortable living. You could run a herd of cattle, fatten them up on this good grass and ship them east by rail, or sell them to the army. Sheep would do all right in this country, too.”

Dani smiled sadly. “You sound like my brother, Diego. He always said that one day he’d build the finest ranch in New Mexico.”

Grace’s throat constricted around the piece of bread she’d just swallowed. She willed herself not to choke.

“My brother took care of everything here when he was alive. He died around six months before Lucia was born,” Dani said. “I didn’t know the first thing about running a ranch. It was all I could do to survive and take care of my baby. When my nearest neighbor offered me a generous price to buy the stock, I agreed to her offer.”

“If you don’t mind me asking… what became of your husband?” Grace asked.

Dani hesitated for a moment. Then let out a deep, weary breath. “I was never married. I was just a couple of months shy of eighteen when I’d fallen for this handsome businessman riding through town. My father had just passed away a few months before and I guess I was lonely. He made grand promises to me. I believed him and soon enough found myself pregnant. I later found out he was already married and a father of two.”

“I’m so sorry, Dani.” Grace was at a loss for any other words.

“Don’t be, it was my own foolishness. My brother, bless his soul, was nothing but protective and supportive of me. He took the money our father left us in his will, and he bought this piece of land. He told everyone that I was a widow,” Dani said.

That would explain why her daughter also had the same last name as her brother and now she knew Dani’s full name as well. Her daughter was illegitimate. Grace wasn’t sure why Dani would confide such a secret to a stranger, but she swore that secret would die with her.

“Your brother was wise to do what he did.”

“Yeah, my brother was an honest man to his core, but he lied to protect me.”

And died to protect her too. Grace took a sip of cold cider and managed to swallow it. If she had any brains she’d get up from the table, thank Dani for the meal and ride away before she dug herself any deeper. But there was the matter of a small, broken girl who might yet need a trip to the nearest doctor. And there was the matter of this scarred, beautiful woman to whom she owed a monstrous debt.

Grace’s friend, Carl had once told her that among the Comanche people, if someone died because of another’s actions, the bereaved family had the right of adoption. They could claim the offender to take the place of their lost loved one and help provide for their family. Grace had always thought it was a wise custom, one that served both justice and practicality.

Not that Grace had any desire to replace Diego Ramos. But if she could teach Dani how to run the ranch, get her started with some cattle and hire some reliable help before she moved on, it might at the very least ease her conscience.

“You’ve got the makings of a good ranch here,” Grace said. “But the place needs some work. The windmill, the fences, the sheds…”

“Yes, I know. When Lucia is a little older, I’ll have more time to focus on the ranch. I’m not as helpless as I look. But right now, I don’t dare turn my back on the little mischief. You saw what happened today.”

“I could help you,” Grace said, feeling as if she’d just stepped over the edge of a cliff. “For a few good meals and a spot to lay my bedroll, I could have the place looking like new.”

Dani looked hesitant, and for an instant Grace felt her heart stop.

“You understand it wouldn’t be a regular job,” Dani said. “It would only be for a week or so, and I can’t spare the money to pay you. If you’d be satisfied with a bed in the toolshed and three square meals a day-”

Grace forced herself to grin. “Well, for pie like this, I’d mend fences all the way from here to California!”

Grace sensed her hesitation. After a long pause, Dani broke the silence. “Give me time to think about it. I’ll uhhh… let you know.”

“Sure.” Grace laid down her fork and rose from her chair. “While you’re thinking, I’ll go outside and start on that broken windmill.”

Without giving Dani a chance to protest, Grace walked out the front door and closed it behind her. By the time she reached the bottom step, her knees were shaking. What in hell’s name did she think she was doing? If Dani recognized her, she’d be dead as a doornail, or worse, tied up and dragged back to prison, only this time it would be for life. Mount up and ride away, that would be the smart thing to do. Dani was a strong woman. She could manage fine without Grace’s help.

But whatever force had drawn her to this place was pulling her deeper into Dani’s world. Whether it was guilt, duty, or fate’s fickle hand, Grace sensed that she’d come here for a reason. Whatever the cost, she should find out what that was. Picking up the hammer and nails where she’d dropped them by the corral gate, she strode to the base of the windmill and began to climb.

**To be continued…**

Next chapter… Sarah Connor. 


	4. Chapter 3 - A Clash of Personalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace meets Sarah Connor for the first time.

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 3**

Grace hammered the last of the nail needed to readjust the windmill she was working on. She faintly heard her name being called and she looked down behind her to see Dani approaching, a basket in her arms. Grace quickly made her way down.

“Grace, I’ll just need to go down to the creek for a few minutes, I have a few things I need to wash,” Dani said.

“Sure.”

“Could you keep an eye and make sure Lucia doesn’t leave the house in search of me? Usually I would bring her, but I’d prefer she stay in bed for now.”

“No problem,” Grace said, smiling, wanting to ease Dani’s worries.

“Thank you,” Dani said, returning her smile and walking away.

Grace tried to shove aside her schoolgirl crush on the beautiful petite brunette. But it was difficult, especially when she smiled at her like that. She had to constantly remind herself that she was here to help Dani get on her feet and hopefully turn this ranch profitable. And even if her guilt wasn’t around to suffocate her and remind her that Dani would hate her if she truly knew who Grace was, there was nothing to indicate that Dani saw her as anything but a saddle tramp. Hell, she didn’t even think that Dani was into women. But then again, her experience with men, aside from her immediate family, hadn’t been all that great.

Grace wiped the sweat from her brow. It was a hot afternoon, hotter than usual. She decided to take a break and grab some water for her horse. But first, she decided to check on little Lucia and make sure the little girl didn’t need anything. She made her way to the house and stepped through the front door.

She was about to make her way up the stairs when she heard some shuffling in the kitchen. At first, she thought perhaps Lucia had gone downstairs and was looking for something to eat. But Grace heard the footsteps and they weren’t a child’s footsteps. She silently reached for the shotgun Dani had hanging hidden behind the door. She walked heel to toe making sure to remain silent, wanting the element of surprise on her side.

She stepped inside the kitchen and saw a woman who looked to be in her mid to late fifties rummaging through the cabinets. “Hold it right there!” Grace said.

Instead of the surprise Grace was expecting, she received an annoyed glare from the woman before her. “Who the hell are you?”

“Who am I? Who do you think you are stealing from a home when the owner’s out?” Grace said.

The woman scoffed at her. “First of all, I’m not stealing, not that I owe you an explanation. Second of all, I’ve been here plenty of times and I’ve certainly never seen you before. I have a mind to-”

But the woman was interrupted by the voice of little Lucia calling out for her mother upstairs. Grace was distracted by just a fraction of a second, but it was enough for the old woman to pull a revolver from behind her and pointed it right at Grace.

Grace very nearly pulled the trigger. But instead, she found herself in a stare down. 

“Now… like I said, blondie, who are you? Talk and talk fast,” the stranger said.

“You first,” Grace said, not giving an inch. If this woman meant harm, she wasn’t going to give her the chance to get to little Lucia upstairs.

The little girl cried out again calling for her mother. This time, Grace ignored the sound.

“Where’s Dani? Have you done something to her?” the older woman asked. “Lucia! Lucia, are you okay?”

“Auntie Sarah?” Lucia yelled back from upstairs.

Auntie Sarah? Grace lowered her weapon slightly. She opened her mouth about to speak when a gasp came from the back door. 

“Dio mío! Grace! Sarah! Put your weapons down!” Dani ran between the two women and glared at them both. 

“You know this vagabond, Dani?” the woman supposedly named Sarah asked. Grace glared at the woman taking offense to the name.

“Yes. This is Grace Harper. She was helping mend some things on the ranch for me. Lucia fell from a tree a few hours ago and she helped me with her broken arm,” Dani said.

The old woman just grunted at Dani’s explanation, not taking her eyes off Grace. She was obviously sizing her up.

Grace had put away the shotgun. As annoyed as she was with this ornery old woman, she felt she owed Dani an explanation. “Sorry, Dani, I didn’t know who she was. I was checking up on Lucia to see if she needed anything. Then I heard some noise here… I thought she was an intruder.”

“It’s okay, Grace. It was my fault, I probably should have let you know about Sarah. She drops by every now and again.” Dani turned to Sarah. “Grace, this is Sarah Connor, my friend and neighbor.”

“Dani says I’m welcome here anytime.” Sarah placed an emphasis on _anytime_.

Grace just raised an eyebrow at the woman, not wanting to take the bait, although a nasty retort was just on the tip of her tongue. “Well, I guess since everything’s okay, I’ll get back to fixing the windmill.” 

“Sure, thank you, Grace,” Dani said, gently putting her hand on Grace’s arm.

“It was nice meeting you, Grace,” Sarah said. Grace didn’t have to look behind her to know the woman had a smirk on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah looked up from her tea as Dani came back to the kitchen after having checked on Lucia upstairs. 

“Jesus, kid, are things that bad around here?” Sarah asked, still completely shocked to find someone other than Dani and Lucia in the house. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… since your brother was killed, you’ve never had anyone step foot in this house besides me. I know how terrified you are of strangers. If you needed help around here, why didn’t you just say so?”

“I didn’t think I needed any help…. Grace was passing through. She must not have rationed her provisions properly. She offered to fix a few things around the ranch for a meal. She was just about done when Lucia climbed a tree and fell, breaking her arm.”

Sarah laughed. “The kid’s got spirit, that’s for sure.”

“It’s not funny! She could have been hurt worse!” Dani said, looking appalled that Sarah would laugh.

“Sorry, you’re right. But kids will be kids, very few reach adulthood without a broken bone or two.”

“I’m trying not to even think about what might have happened without Grace here. I don’t know the first thing about setting a broken arm. How would I have gone to town with an injured child? Even your place is three miles away.”

“Well, it looks like you got yourself a fierce protector here… the woman was ready to blow me away to kingdom come when she found me rummaging through your kitchen,” Sarah snickered.

“Really?”

“She looks like a good sort…. If you don’t mind a stick-in-the-mud I suppose.”

“You think so?” Dani asked.

Sarah shrugged. “If she were bad stock, she could’ve taken me out when I had my back turned, burglarized your home and been on her way by now.”

“I guess…”

“Not everyone’s like those men that killed your brother, Dani,” Sarah said, seriously. “You can’t live like a recluse forever.”

“I can’t risk anything happening to my daughter, Sarah.”

“Not everyone’s evil, Dani. You need to live again. And you need more than just Lucia.”

“I’ve got you,” Dani said, smiling wryly. 

“Well, God help you if I’m all you’ve got!” Sarah snorted.

Dani looked out the window for a moment and watched the stranger, Grace Harper, continue to work on that windmill. “Grace just seems too good to be true. She works so hard out there, and for what? A sandwich and a drink? She was so good with Lucia too when she was hurt…. I have no idea why she’s being so kind.”

Sarah laughed out loud. “You’re joking? Have you not seen the way she looks at you?”

“She always looks so wary,” Dani said, not taking her eyes off Grace.

Sarah shook her head. Dani could be so dense. It was obvious just from that short encounter that the stranger was very protective of Dani. The blonde was obviously very smitten. Sarah knew her kind, women who preferred women. She wondered if Dani knew such a thing even existed. But then again, the way Dani was looking at this Grace woman at the moment… Sarah wondered if the stranger was the only one with a crush. 

“So, now that she looks like she’s almost done with the windmill, is she gonna grab her food and go before the sun is down?” Sarah asked.

“Actually…” Dani hesitated a moment. “She offered to stay a little longer. She said she noticed a lot of things around the ranch needing work. She said she’d be happy to work for free meals…”

“Hmm… What do you know about her?” Sarah asked.

“Not much, just that she’s passing by. Heading to Texas and taking the scenic route…. She hasn’t said much more, but then again she’s only been here a few hours,” Dani answered.

“Well, I know a great bargain when I see one. All that work for just three square meals a day? You’re not gonna get a better offer anytime soon, kiddo,” Sarah said.

“She’s a complete stranger, Sarah. I have Lucia to think of and -”

“Lucia who would be in worse shape now if it weren’t for your stranger.”

“But I know nothing about her…” Dani said, obviously still letting her fear run her life.

“Well, all the more reason to take her up on her offer. It’ll give you a chance to get to know her better.”

“And why would I want to do that?”

Sarah snickered. “You tell me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sarah sighed. If she didn’t care for this young woman like her own daughter…. “Well, let’s think this through logically. If Grace had something nefarious planned, she had every opportunity to carry it out by now. I mean for God’s sake, look at her,” Sarah said, pointing out the window. “She could have easily overpowered you with or without your shotgun and just taken what she wanted.”

Dani’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “I guess…”

“Besides, a part of you must trust her…. You left Lucia with her while you went… wherever it was you went -”

“It was just to the creek. It was less than a two-minute walk,” Dani said, sounding defensive.

“Still…”

“I don’t know, Sarah…”

“I think you know what you want to do… But anyway, I’ll leave you to think about it,” Sarah said, getting up and gathering the flour and sugar she’d raided Dani’s cupboards for.

“You’re leaving already?” Dani asked.

“I’ve already stayed longer than I meant to. I just needed these. Now I’m heading back home to make that cake I’ve been craving.”

“Oh, okay… well, come back and visit soon. You know how Lucia loves having you around.”

“Sure! Invite me for dinner then,” Sarah said laughing as she walked out the door.

Dani looked out the window and watched Sarah walk by where Grace was working. She said something that made Grace shake her head and roll her eyes. Those two didn’t seem to like each other… but then again, Sarah regardless of whether she liked Grace or not, at least seemed to trust her. And Dani had to admit, she wanted to trust Grace too. Now, if only she could find the courage.

**To be continued…**

**Author’s Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed this first introduction to Sarah. She’s always a joy to write for me. Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 4 - An Honest Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani accepts Grace's offer. Grace discloses a part of her past.

** Redemption In Love **

  
**Chapter 4**

After Sarah left the house, Dani went straight to preparing the evening meal. She had taken extra pains with supper, mixing up a batch of sourdough biscuits, churning fresh butter and adding a pinch of precious ground seasonings to the rabbit stew. She hoped Grace liked rabbit stew. 

The woman had put in a long, hard afternoon. Not only was the corral gate mended, but she’d replaced the missing vanes on the windmill and patched the holes in the roof of the chicken coop, to say nothing of setting Lucia’s arm. Since Dani had no money to pay Grace, the least she could do was serve her a decent meal. At least that’s what she kept telling herself. Dani tried silencing the part of her that admitted she’d also wanted to impress the attractive blonde.

Glancing out through the kitchen window, she could see Grace washing at the pump. She was bending forward, letting the water stream through her blonde hair. Now, slowly, she straightened, raking her fingers through her dripping locks. Water flowed over her bare shoulders to trickle down along her well-toned back and vanish beneath the damp waistband of her denims. She was lean and toned with barely any trace of fat on her lanky frame. 

Dani hissed in pain as she accidentally touched the edge of the hot pot she was cooking on. Served her right for ogling Grace Harper. What the hell was wrong with her? She’d never found herself checking out a woman before…. But then again, she’d never found herself so fascinated by anyone before.

As if sensing that she was being watched, Grace glanced toward the house. Dani shrank back from the window. Heaven forbid she catch her watching her. The last thing Dani wanted to do was embarrass herself. It was then the memory of Sarah’s words came to her unbidden, _have you not seen the way she looks at you?_ Was it possible Grace found her… _fascinating_ … as well? Yeah, right. With her ugly scar, she was definitely not much to look at. Grace was probably just being kind to a vulnerable single mother.

Dani shook the silly thoughts out of her head and tried focusing back on the meal she was preparing. She had left the milk until the last minute because the day was hot and she didn’t want it to spoil. Besides, there was nothing better than ice-cold milk after a long day’s work, especially with hot, buttered biscuits. 

Slipping into her bedroom, she took a moment to check on Lucia. The girl had passed a restless afternoon, but an hour ago, she’d taken some warm broth and fallen into exhausted slumber. Now she lay curled on her side, her splinted arm nestling on a pillow. Aching with love, Dani leaned over the bed and brushed a kiss where one damp dark curl fell across her little girl’s forehead. She was her baby, her perfect, precious daughter – the one good thing in her life.

What if she’d lost her today in that terrible fall from the tree? For the space of a heartbeat she’d feared… But no, Dani forced the thought from her mind. Lucia was safe now. Her arm would heal, and soon she’d be good as new.

Making her way back to the kitchen, Dani decided she couldn’t postpone the trip to the springhouse any longer. The structure, a sturdy log building the size of a very small room, stood just a few steps from the back door. Dani’s brother had built it over the creek, which he’d diverted from its true channel by means of a timber dam, covered with earth and sod. Inside the springhouse there was a perforated tin cool box set into the water, as well as shelves and hooks for hanging meat. It was very well made and had been a source of pride for Diego. But after his death, Dani had come so close to dousing the structure with kerosene and burning it to the ground. Only practical need had stayed her hand.

Even after five years, she couldn’t step into that clammy darkness without feeling sick. Her hand shook as she turned the key in the steel padlock. The door creaked softly as it swung inward. Her skin began to crawl as she forced herself across the threshold. The springhouse was eerily silent, nonetheless, the buried echo of a gunshot lingered in the wooden heart of each log that formed the walls. The dirt beneath her was rank with remembered odors – gunpowder, blood… death. Steeling herself against a wave of nausea, Dani bent and lifted the milk from the tin box. She hurried outside with it, gulping fresh air into her lungs.

Balancing the jug on her hip, she used her free hand to hook the padlock through the hasp and squeeze it firmly closed. Only then did her pulse slow to its natural rhythm. She would be all right now. The horror was locked away… until next time.

A furtive glance told her that Grace was no longer at the pump. An instant later she spotted her at the corral fence, filling the water trough. Her arms lifted the big bucket as if it had no weight, pouring the water carefully so that none would spill and be wasted. She admired the woman’s prudence. 

Turning, Grace gave her a nod. “Anything you need?” she asked, raising her voice to be heard across the distance.

“Supper’s on.” Dani forced the words, her throat felt tight as if she hadn’t spoken in months. 

“I’ll be in as soon as I finish here.” Grace sounded as uneasy as she did. Dani imagined their mealtime conversation as a series of stilted comments on the weather, interspersed with long, awkward pauses. She’d forgotten how to make small talk, especially with someone so attractive.

But what did that matter? Dani had no room in her life for something as frivolous as being attracted to someone. And anyway, Grace Harper was nothing but a saddle tramp. As soon as the work ran out – sooner if she grew weary of it – she’d be over the hill and gone like a tumbleweed in the wind. Why did the thought of never seeing Grace again make her sad? Dani shook the silly thought away.

In the kitchen, she set the milk on the counter while she checked on Lucia. She was still sleeping, her breathing light and even, her lashes resting against her rosy cheeks. With a grateful sigh, Dani hurried back to the kitchen, poured the foamy milk into a couple of mugs and took the tin biscuit out of the warmer above the stove. She was arranging the biscuits on a plate when she heard a light rap at the door.

Her heart lurched. Her hands flew upward to smooth back the wind-tousled tendrils of her hair, only to pause in midair. _What in heaven’s name am I doing?_ Dani forced her hands down to her sides. She shouldn’t care what Grace thought of her appearance. Besides, there was nothing she could do to fix the scar on her face. Sighing, she strode across the parlor, turned the latch and slowly opened the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The aromas wafting from the kitchen beckoned Grace to enter. But the sight of Dani, flushed and trembling, stopped her in her tracks. She hesitated at the threshold. Dani’s eyes were large and bright, her face glowing in the amber light that slanted through the window. Her mouth, however, was pressed into a grim line, as if her lips had been sealed to keep any emotion from spilling out. Was she frightened, angry or simply unsure of herself, as Grace was? For the life of her, Grace couldn’t read Dani.

Lord, what was she doing here? What had made her think she could help this woman, when she was part of the nightmare that had scarred her face and driven her wild with terror? If she had any sense, she would turn around, ride away and never look back.

Grace’s thoughts were interrupted by Dani’s sweet voice. “Come in. Your supper’s on the table.”

“It smells amazing.” Grace took a tentative step inside, letting the aromas of meat, onions, and fresh biscuits shimmer through her senses. She was tired and hungry. The food smelled divine, and she’d earned every bite.

“How’s your little girl?” Remembering her manners, Grace pulled out her chair and waited until Dani seated herself before taking her own place – Diego Ramos’ place – at the head of the table.

“Better. She ate an hour ago and went to sleep.” Grace watched as Dani ladled the stew into big bowls. It would have been easier with the child here. Alone with Dani, she would be forced to make conversation for the length of the meal. She’d never been good at talking to people, especially beautiful petite brunettes she couldn’t help but fancy. The years she’d spent in prison didn’t help either.

“Did your neighbor, Sarah get what she needed?” Grace asked, wondering what the ornery old woman was digging for in the kitchen.

“Yes, she did. She was looking for some ingredients to bake,” Dani said, sheepishly. “Look, Grace, I’m so sorry for that. I know she can be… a bit rough around the edges, but she’s my best friend.”

“It’s okay, the same could be said about me…. And anyway, I’m glad you have a good friend around. She was ready to blow my head off when she thought I might have posed a threat.”

“She’ll never admit it, but she thinks of me like a daughter,” Dani said, passing her a plate of flaky, golden biscuits. “I hope you like rabbit stew.”

“I was raised on it. But my ma’s rabbit stew never smelled this good.” She dipped a bit of biscuit in the broth, wondering if it was the proper thing to do. “Or tasted this good,” she added after savoring the morsel on her tongue. 

“Oh, you’re just being kind,” Dani said, blushing at the compliment. “So, tell me a bit about yourself, Grace. Do you have any family?”

Grace shook her head. “My parents and younger brother died from influenza. I have no family left.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that, Grace. Were you terribly young when they passed?” Dani asked.

“I was fifteen.”

“You were just a child. Your poor parents went to their graves with no peace whatsoever. I know I’d have no peace if I died and left Lucia so young. It’s my biggest fear.”

Grace didn’t want to talk about her family. She changed the subject. “I spent three years in prison,” she blurted. “I did time in Framingham for my part in a bank robbery.”

Dani’s spoon clattered to the table. She was staring at her in horror, her eyes huge in her now pale face. Maybe she’d throw her out now. That would make everything easier. Simpler. 

“Just so you know, I didn’t hurt anybody,” Grace said. “And I didn’t take any money – never even laid eyes on it. I didn’t make the right choice fast enough. My foolishness put me in the wrong place at the wrong time, with the wrong people. I’ve paid my debt. I’ve gone straight ever since.” She pushed herself away from the table and rose to her feet. “I’d never hurt you or Lucia, Dani. But if you don’t feel safe with me around, just say the word and I’ll leave now. It’s up to you.”

Grace waited, forcing herself to meet those fathomless chocolate brown eyes. Her innards crawled with self-loathing. What she’d told Dani was bad enough. But what she hadn’t told her was a hundred times worse. Using one truth to cover another was more heinous than a lie. It was a crime against innocence and trust. 

Dani’s silence lay heavy and cold in the room. Grace could hear the slow ticking of the pendulum clock in the parlor, counting the empty seconds, and still Dani did not move or speak. At last, when she couldn’t stand it any longer, she cleared her throat.

“Well, I guess that says it,” she muttered. “I’ll be going now, as soon as I can saddle up. Thank you so much for your hospitality and the good food.”

Tearing her eyes away from Dani’s, she strode out of the kitchen and across the parlor. It was for the best, Grace told herself. The longer she stayed, the deeper the lie and the greater the risk that Dani would discover the truth. She had the answer to the question that had brought her here. Dani was surviving. She was as close to okay as she’d probably ever get. Wasn’t that enough?

Grace had reached the front door when she heard Dani’s voice. “Come back here, Grace Harper. You haven’t finished your supper.”

Grace froze with her hand on the doorknob. Open the door and walk out of her life, that would be the smart thing to do. But Grace knew that wasn’t going to happen. With a sigh, she turned around and ambled back into the kitchen.

Dani was sitting where she’d left her, one hand resting lightly on the edge of the table. The fading light caught windblown tendrils of hair, framing her face like a picture-perfect piece of art.

“Please sit down,” Dani said. “There’s something you need to understand.”

Grace lowered herself onto a chair, waiting in silence. Even before Dani spoke, she knew what she was about to hear.

“Five years ago, I had very little experience with the evil ways of men. I mean… Yes, Lucia’s father left me, but for the most part, I attributed that to my own foolishness. For the most part, I kept my innocence. A lot of that was due to my brother and his protective hand. Then one afternoon three rough-looking men rode in through the gate. Just the sight of them made my flesh crawl. I begged Diego to send them away, but he was a man who lived by the Golden Rule. We welcomed them, even gave them a meal. Then, just as they were getting ready to leave, things got ugly.”

Dani stared down at the table for a long moment, then continued. “One of them caught me alone in the springhouse. He gave me this when I fought him.” Her fingers brushed the scar as she flashed Grace a view of her left profile, then turned away once more. “When my brother came rushing in and tried to save me, they shot him and rode off. He died in my arms.”

Dani made an odd little strangled sound, closing her eyes and clasping her hands until her knuckles went white. Then the breath went out of her in a long exhalation. She opened her eyes, composed once more. “I’m telling you this so you’ll understand how I feel about strangers. It hasn’t been easy for me, having you around, but I just need you to know it really has nothing to do with you. I would feel just as ill-at-ease with any stranger. But you’ve been honest about your past, Grace. You’re a hard worker and you were here when I needed help with Lucia. You’re welcome to stay – until the work is done and you’re ready to move on, of course.”

Grace gazed at Dani numbly, feeling as if she’d been kicked in the gut. Lord, why hadn’t she walked away while she had the chance? Dani’s heartfelt declaration of trust, however reluctant, had undone her. Guilt knotted her insides with a pain so physical that she wanted to double over. Part of her wanted to know more. Had Dani been able to get help? Had she gone to the law with descriptions of her assailants? But this was no time to ask. 

“I’m sorry for what happened,” Grace muttered, taking a bite of food that had lost its taste. “I’ll be glad to stay, and grateful for the work. But if I do anything to make you nervous, just say so. I’ll be gone in the time it takes to saddle my horse, okay?”

“Okay, and thank you.” Dani nibbled at a biscuit, then set it back on her plate. Both of them, it seemed, had lost their appetites.

The silence in the darkening room grew long and heavy. Grace was relieved when Lucia woke up in the bedroom and began to whimper. Dani went to check on her daughter. Moments later, Grace could hear her singing a velvety lullaby to her child. Grace forced herself to finish her food. She had a hard day’s work ahead tomorrow. And she certainly didn’t want Dani to think there was anything wrong with her cooking. She was sopping up the last of the gravy when Dani came back into the kitchen.

“Just a bad dream,” she murmured. “I got her into a nightgown, and she went back to sleep. There’s pie if you’re still hungry.” When Grace shook her head, she added, “You must be tired. Will you need a lantern to lay out your bedroll?”

It was a clear dismissal. Grace slid back her chair and rose to her full height. “I cleared away a spot in the toolshed before I came in,” she said. “I’ll be fine. But let me put the milk and butter back in the springhouse for you. It’s getting dark out there.”

The words were out of her mouth before she remembered. She’d made the same offer on that long ago day when Tim had cornered Dani in the springhouse. If she’d accepted her help then, the tragedy might never have happened.

This time, Dani nodded and fumbled in her apron pocket. “Thanks. I’ll give you the key to the padlock. You can leave it on the nail by the back door when you’re finished.”

Grace reached out to take the key from her. For the barest instant, her fingers touched hers. Her fingertips were as callused and rough as her own. But the warmth of her flesh went through Grace like a flash flood of raw need. She had touched her before when they were tending to Lucia’s arm. But this time the awareness of her, of every sweet, womanly part of her, left her dry-mouthed and dizzy. For that instant, the only thing on Grace Harper’s mind was wanting more.

“Well, good night,” Grace said.

“Have a good night’s rest,” Dani said, opening the kitchen door for her. “When I see you up in the morning, I’ll call you in to breakfast.”

Grace smiled. “Thank you. I’m looking forward to more of your good food.” Grace stepped out into the chilly evening. The door closed behind her, then creaked open slightly, illuminating the stoop with a sliver of light.

“Close the door of the shed before you go to sleep,” Dani said. “We get skunks in the yard, looking for food scraps. One morning I even found a rattler in the corral. Believe me, you don’t want one of those for a bed partner.”

“Don’t worry, I’m used to all sorts of critters, I’ll be fine. And you’ll be safe with me here.”

This time, when Dani closed the door behind her, Grace heard the sharp, metallic click of the bolt. She went to the springhouse to return the milk and butter. The moment she stepped inside the hair rose on the back of her neck as the nightmare memories crept around her.

Dani’s anguished screams echoed off the walls, ripping through her senses. She felt the awful snap of bone and her own sick helplessness as Tim’s blade slashed Dani’s beautiful face. Her eyes recoiled from the glint of light on Diego Ramos’ rifle and from Alex’s dark bulk in the glare of the sunlit doorway. The air was thick and smothering like foul hand clamped over her face.

Grace’s hand shook as she put back the milk and butter in the cool box and stumbled out into the night. Carl had warned her about the essence that lingered in places where some awful event had occurred. Some might call them spirits. Grace used to chalk up his stories to superstition – until now.

Dani went in and out of the springhouse every day. Did the horror of the place haunt her? Or had she managed to wall it off into some forbidden corner of her memories? Grace’s jaw clenched at the thought of what Dani must have suffered and the courage it must have taken for her to stay here alone.

Filling her lungs with the cool evening air, she closed the padlock. Lamplight flickered through the window as Dani went about her work in the kitchen. Grace pictured her small, quick hands, washing, wiping, putting everything in order for tomorrow. What would it feel like to stand behind her, wrap her arms around her shoulders and cradle her gently? She wouldn’t ask heaven for more – just holding her would be enough, feeling her warmth, and smelling the sweet, clean aroma of her hair.

Frustrated, she turned away from the house and walked toward the shed where she’d laid out her bedroll. In the east a waning teardrop of a moon hung above the horizon. Clouds floated across its pitted face. The moon was scarred, and yet it was the most beautiful object in the sky. What would Dani say if she told her that?

But what was she thinking? Grace scolded herself for being foolish enough to dream of something that just could never be. She was a woman falling for another woman. Grace was also an ex-convict. Even if she’d never been to prison, a woman like Dani wouldn’t be caught entangled with her. She had her daughter to think of. Society would never accept them together. Grace scoffed. Now she was just being an arrogant ass assuming Dani even found her attractive. 

Grace crossed the yard, keeping an eye out for skunks and rattlesnakes. Her horse stood dozing in the corral. Its ear twitched as Grace passed the fence. She could saddle up and go tonight. She could ride south all the way to Mexico. She could leave all her nightmares behind… but she knew her guilt would haunt her for the rest of her days. It was a nightmare that was impossible to leave behind. 

Besides, she had fences to mend, firewood to chop and ditches to clear. She had an injured little girl who could still take a turn for the worse, and a brave, beautiful woman who could only do so much without her help.

With every day she stayed here, the risks would mount. But Dani needed her. And while she needed her, she wouldn’t leave. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. Not until she could leave her safer, happier and better off than she’d found her. 

Wispy clouds were streaming over the mountains. Dark against the indigo sky, they floated like tattered silk on the evening breeze. Grace’s eyes traced the path of a falling star. She was bone tired, but something told her she wouldn’t get much sleep tonight.

In Dani’s window, the light had gone out.

**To be continued…**

Sorry this got a bit wordy, but I really wanted to express both Grace and Dani’s inner thoughts in this one. I’ll try to include more dialogue and action moving forward. Just to give fair warning, this fic will be a slow burn. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5 - An Innocent Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mundane request from Dani sends Grace into a near state of panic.

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 5**

“What are you doing now, Miss Grace?”

Grace fitted a board into the empty slot and used her free hand to pick up a nail and press the tip into the soft pine. She didn’t mind the question at all. After the lonely years in prison, it was a pleasure being tagged around the yard by a curious little girl.

“I’m putting new wood on your chicken coop so the skunks won’t get in and eat the eggs at night. Do you think that’s a good idea?” She picked up the hammer and sunk the nail with a few sharp blows.

Lucia watched her, wide-eyed. “Won’t the skunks get hungry?”

“They’ll find other things to eat.” Grace glanced down at the nails scattered on the ground. “You can help me if you want. Pick up a few of those nails. When I need one, you can hand it to me.”

“Okay!” Lucia scrambled for the nails, eager in spite of her splintered arm, which Dani had cradled in a sling made from a faded bandanna. The girl had bounced back from the previous day’s fall. Except for some soreness in the arm and some awkwardness with the splint, she seemed to be doing fine.

Grace accepted a second nail from Lucia and hammered it into place. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Dani hanging a muslin sheet on the clothesline. She’d had wash hanging out the day before. Today she didn’t seem to have more than a small batch, just some bedding and a few dishcloths. Grace suspected that the long process of boiling, scrubbing, rinsing, wringing and hanging was little more than an excuse to be outside where she could keep an eye on her little girl, and maybe her as well.

She remembered the very first time she’d set eyes on Dani, standing in that very same spot, with yellow ribbons fluttering in her hair, so sweet and perfect that she’d reminded Grace of a brand-new store-bought doll just lifted from its tissue-paper wrappings.

Today she was dressed in threadbare calico, faded to a washed-out blue-gray that was worn almost colorless where the fabric strained against her breasts. Her dark hair hung down her back in a single braid, with loose tendrils blowing around her face. Her deep brown eyes were as luminous as ever, but they were framed by shadows of grief and worry. Dani was no longer a doll. She was a strong, capable woman who had stared death in the face and survived. In Grace’s eyes, she was more beautiful than ever.

“Can you shoot a gun?” Lucia asked, handing her another nail.

“If I have to.”

“Will you teach me how?”

Grace shook her head. “A gun isn’t a toy. Perhaps you can learn when you’re older.”

“How old?”

Grace drove the nail in with a half-dozen ringing blows. “That’ll be up to your mom. I figure maybe thirteen or fourteen, if you’ve got someone willing to teach you. You need to be strong enough to hold the gun steady. And you need to be smart enough to know when and what to shoot.”

“I’m strong and smart. My mama says so.”

“I have no doubt. But you’re not old enough to shoot a gun.”

The little girl’s lower lip thrusted outward which Grace secretly found adorable. “But what if bad men come around, like the ones that killed my uncle? What if I have to shoot them?”

Grace felt her stomach clench with a pain so physical that it stopped her breath. She knew the girl’s question needed an answer, but words had deserted her. A bead of sweat trickled down her temple. The sun had suddenly become too warm, its light so bright that it made her eyes water.

“ _Ka-pow!_ ” Lucia aimed her imaginary pistol toward the corral. “ _Ka-pow!_ Take that, you no good rotten varmints!” Dani glanced around, an expression of concern on her face. The girl turned back to Grace. “That’s what I’d do if bad men came!” she announced. “I’d shoot them all!”

Grace found her voice. “I’ll tell you what, sweetie, let’s finish nailing on these boards. Then maybe your mother will let me take you fishing this afternoon.”

“Fishing?” The round brown eyes before her brightened. “Can I catch a fish?”

“Maybe. I’ll show you what to do. The rest is up to the fish.”

“I’ll ask her now!” The girl spun away, then swung back toward Grace, looking crestfallen. “But how can we go fishing? We don’t have a fishing pole.”

Grace’s face relaxed into a grin. “Leave that to me,” she said.

Dani had agreed to let her daughter go fishing, but only on condition that she come along. Grace had expected that though. Water could be dangerous. It would be all too easy for someone to get distracted and turn their back at the wrong moment. That aside, Grace was thrilled that she’d get to spend more time in Dani’s orbit. It would also be a good opportunity for Dani to learn how to fish. It was a useful skill and would be another way to put food on the table in times of need.

The problem of finding a pole and tackle had been solved when Grace delved into one of her saddlebags and came up with a small canvas pouch. Inside was a coil of fishing line and an assortment of hooks and sinkers. All that remained was to find a long, stout willow with the right amount of flex and to dig a few worms from the garden. By then, Lucia was dancing with excitement.

It wasn’t long before the three of them were on their way. They followed an old game trail uphill along the path of the creek. Grace, with the fishing pole, led most of the way except when Lucia bounded ahead of her. Dani, ever watchful, brought up the rear.

~~~~~~~~

Dani had never seen her daughter so happy. What a tragedy her brother Diego hadn’t lived to see his niece who shared his zest for life. It touched her heart how patient Grace was with Lucia. Most adults wouldn’t have had the patience to have a little child tag along for many hours. But she always had a smile and a ready, patient answer for her daughter’s endless questions. She just hoped her daughter wouldn’t get too attached to Grace. Otherwise she could end up with a broken heart.

Lucia scampered ahead, waving her worm can toward a spot where white water cascaded over steep rocks. “Let’s fish here!” she shouted.

“Hold your horses, sweetie,” Grace chuckled. “Fish like to hang around where the water’s slow and deep, in places we call holes. When we find a good hole, that’s where we’ll find our fish.” She paused long enough for Dani to catch up. The trail had widened here. There was no longer any need to walk single file.

“So you’ve never fished before?” Grace asked, making polite conversation.

“I’m afraid not,” Dani said, laughing, a bit embarrassed. “I grew up in a household where young ladies didn’t get their hands smelly. My father and brother often took care of such things.”

“Then maybe it’s time you did,” Grace said, smiling.

~~~~~~~~

Dani glanced up to find Grace’s piercing blue eyes studying her. Up close they reminded her of the sky. They were striking eyes – beautiful. Why did she have this strange feeling she’d seen them somewhere before?

But she was imagining things, Dani told herself. Surely if she had met someone like Grace Harper, she would remember her. She was far too memorable to forget.

“It’s Lucia’s turn to fish today,” Dani said. “I’ll watch and learn.”

“Okay. If you change your mind, just say so.” Grace glanced at Lucia, who’d darted up the trail to snatch a handful of ripening berries and stuffed them in her mouth. “I know it’s none of my business, but your little girl seems pretty lonely. Doesn’t she have any friends near her own age?”

“Unfortunately, not. There used to be a family of homesteaders out on the flat. Sometimes they’d stop by on their way into town and Lucia would play with their boys. Last month they pulled up stakes and moved on.” She sighed. “Not everything Lucia learned from those boys was good, but I know she misses them.”

Grace’s left eyebrow quirked upward. “That makes sense. I figured she didn’t get ‘ _Ka-pow!_ Take that, you no good rotten varmints’ from you.”

Dani laughed, finding Grace’s impression of her daughter incredibly adorable. “Wait until you hear some of the other things she didn’t get from me.” She shook her head in mock despair, then decided to broach an idea that she’d had in the back of her mind for a bit. “I was wondering if you’d mind driving us to town in the buckboard tomorrow. It’s a long day’s trip there and back, but I’m low on baking supplies and grain, and Lucia really should be checked by the doctor…”

Dani trailed off, struck by Grace’s expression. For a flicker of a moment, it was as if a cold wind had passed across her face, chilling her features. Then the strangeness passed. She shrugged, cleared her throat and spoke.

“Can’t argue with that. I know you won’t rest easy until you know the girl’s all right.”

“I drive the road myself every couple of months,” Dani said. “But it can be dangerous, and I always worry about something going wrong. I’d just feel safer with you along, and of course we’d be able to load more…” She paused, suddenly aware that she’d been babbling. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I didn’t mean to drop all this on you. If you don’t want to come -”

“No, it’s fine. Just let me know how early you want to leave, and I’ll have the team hitched.” Grace’s eyes narrowed slightly and Dani wasn’t sure what she was thinking. “I’d ummm… better go see what Lucia’s up to. Maybe she’s found that fishing hole we’re looking for.”

Grace strode up the trail and around the bend where Lucia had vanished a moment before. Dani could hear them talking, Lucia’s voice high-pitched with excitement, Grace’s a low, amused pitch. Dani quickened her steps, eager to join them.

They’d found their fishing hole at the foot of a low waterfall where the stream widened into a pool. Here the water undercut the bank, carving out deep, dark lurking places for the trout that lived in these mountain streams. They were small fish but full of fight, and the taste of them, grilled fresh over an open fire, was pure heaven.

Lucia’s splinted left hand was too clumsy to bait the hook, so Grace did it for her. Dani sat on a flat rock, watching them with a relaxed ease she hadn’t felt in a while. Dare she say, she was having fun? The nice warm sun wasn’t hurting her enjoyment either.

~~~~~~~~~

Grace stole a glance at Dani as she seated Lucia on the bank and showed her how to let the baited hook drift under the lip of the pool. Right now, Dani looked as sweet and innocent as an angel. She wondered what could be going on in that beautiful head of hers?

Dani’s suggestion that Grace drive her and Lucia into town had come out of nowhere, throwing her off balance. She’d had little choice but to agree. But she was still wondering what to make of her request. Did she simply need her help? Or was Dani guiding her into a devilishly laid trap?

She studied her furtively as she helped Lucia balance the pole. Dani Ramos was not a stupid woman. If she’d recognized Grace, she wouldn’t let on. A confrontation of any kind would be too risky, especially with Lucia around.

It made more sense that she’d play the fool, pretending to trust her. Then, when the time was right, she’d make an excuse to get her into town where she could point her out to the sheriff. Grace had no idea if Dani remembered that the youngest of the trio who’d visited five years ago had tried to help her. 

A drop of sweat trickled between Grace’s shoulder blades. To carry out a scheme like that, Dani would have to have ice in her veins. But then, the woman’s only kin had been gunned down before her eyes. He’d died a bloody death in her arms. After living through such an ordeal, she might be capable of anything. Grace wouldn’t even blame her if she was planning to set her up.

Grace glanced back toward Dani. The brief smile she returned tore at her heart. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was every bit as innocent and trusting as she appeared. But even if she wasn’t being set up, going into town would be risky. There was no telling who might be there – some lawman passing through, or someone who knew Tim and Alex and might remember her from those wild days before her arrest.

Grace’s nerves began to tingle, then to crawl. No, she couldn’t take the chance. There was too much danger of something going wrong – something that could land her back in prison or even at the end of a rope. But she’d already agreed to go with Dani. How could she break her word now without rousing her suspicions?

“A fish!” Lucia squealed. “I’ve got one!”

Grace caught the jerking pole just in time to save it from the creek. “Hold on tight, Lucia!” She braced the pole while the child’s hands got a better grip. “That’s it. What a fighter! Now ease back…. Bring him in slow and steady…”

Lucia cheered as the fish broke water and burst into the sunlight. Moments later it lay quivering in the grass, a small treasure of living silver. Dani clapped her hands. Lucia touched the fish with a cautious finger, her expression blending wonder, elation and sadness. For a moment, Grace wondered if the girl might burst into tears. Then she grinned. “I want to catch another one!” she said.

“You’re on your own this time,” Grace said, chuckling while she rebaited the hook and handed her the pole. Lucia settled happily onto the bank and dropped the line in the water. Dani’s face wore a tender smile.

She would leave tonight, Grace resolved. While Dani and her daughter were asleep, she would saddle up and ride off into the darkness. There was no other choice. It was the only way to avoid what might happen if she drove the buckboard into town the next day.

Grace hated the idea of sneaking off at night, especially if Dani truly needed her. But every day she stayed raised the odds of betrayal and tragedy. To leave now, before any more harm could be done, would be the smartest thing she could do.

Lucia sat happily on the bank, dangling her line in the water. Grace’s gaze wandered from the girl to her mother. Dani’s braid had come undone. She sat with her hands clasping her knees, her head flung back to let her hair fall down her back in thick, silky waves. Grace imagined tangling her fingers in that soft mass of waves, lifting it to her face and inhaling Dani’s scent – clean and honest and so sensual that just being near her made her throat ache with need.

But touching her hair wouldn’t be nearly enough. Once she began she would want more. She wanted to stroke her skin, run a fingertip down her arm to caress the contours of her little hand, shaping each finger with her own. She would kiss a tender path along the white scar, from her ear to the corner of her chin, then nibble her way down the curve of her throat to where her bodice closed and her satiny skin turned from sun-kissed to ivory. She would play with each button, testing, teasing, brushing a knuckle along the curve of one breast as if by accident…

_Damn!_ Grace forced the forbidden images from her mind. Yes, it was definitely time to leave. Now, tonight, before she drove herself crazy thinking about Dani Ramos. There was no future here for her. Her fate had been sealed the moment she had stepped foot on the Ramos ranch five years ago. It was her misfortune that she’d ever come across a heart-stopping pair of chocolate-brown eyes.

Dani shifted her position, and suddenly those deep brown eyes were fixed on Grace. She resisted the urge to look away. She’d been caught devouring her with her gaze. There was nothing to do but make the best of it.

“You should wear your hair down more often,” Grace said. “It seems such a waste to braid it up the way you do.”

Dani scoffed. “You mean I should wear my hair down to milk the cow and hoe the garden and do the wash? It would just be in the way.” Her tone was neutral, as if she couldn’t decide whether to be flattered or offended. “I haven’t worn my hair loose since…” Her voice caught slightly. “Since my brother died.”

Dani’s hands fluttered up to her hair, reached back and finger-combed it into three sections. With hurried, jerky motions she began to braid.

“You don’t need to do that,” Grace said.

She paused in mid-motion, her lips parted, her eyes moist and glimmering. “Yes, I do,” she said softly, and continued the braiding.

“Hey, it’s stuck!” Lucia’s shout was a welcome distraction. Grace hurried to help her free the hook, which had snagged on a mossy log.

“Here you go,” she said, dropping the hook back into deep water. “Let’s give this hole a few more tries. If nothing bites, we’ll hike upstream and find another spot. That’s what fishing’s all about.”

“I like fishing!” Lucia waggled the hook and was instantly rewarded by another strike. This fish was larger and put up a spirited tussle. Dani’s daughter was ecstatic as she dragged it onto the bank. “Can we eat my fish for supper tonight?”

“You catch ‘em and I’ll cook ‘em!” Grace flashed the little girl a grin. Tomorrow she’d be gone. There wasn’t much she could do to make things right with Dani, but she could give a lonely little girl a few good memories before she rode out of their lives. It was the least she could do.

The evening meal was a grand affair. Lucia had caught four fish that afternoon. Grace had cleaned them and grilled them outdoors, on a rack of green willows over a bed of glowing red coals. Their smoky aroma was mouth-watering, their skins crisp, their flesh pink and succulent.

Dani had done her share by frying up a mess of potatoes and onions, served with a salad of fresh lettuce, baby carrots and parsley from her garden. She’d added hot biscuits, butter and wild strawberry jam, with fresh-baked oatmeal cookies for dessert.

~~~~~~~~

On impulse, Dani had set the table with the good china and picked a bouquet of dark blue gentians for the centrepiece. She wanted Lucia to know this was a special meal and to give Grace her wordless thanks for making it possible.

All three of them were ravenous, so there was more eating than talking. Dani leaned back and observed her daughter with Grace. Both of them were absorbed in the fine points of lifting the tiny fish skeleton clear of the delicate pink meat. “If you’re careful,” Grace was saying, “You can get the backbone and ribs out all in one piece, so you won’t be spitting out all those little bones. Here, try it. Careful now…”

She was so gentle. There had to be more to Grace Harper than being a homeless saddle tramp with a prison record. She was well mannered, well spoken and, from what she’d observed, the very soul of kindness. But who was the true woman behind that taciturn mask? Wasn’t she entitled to know? She’d taken her under her roof, trusted her with her precious child… Surely she had the right to question her.

And question her she would, Dani resolved. She would demand her story tonight – and she wouldn’t be satisfied with anything less than the truth.

**To be continued…**

**Author’s Notes:** Thank you so much for all the kind words, and I’m touched that so many of you are willing to give my story a try. A couple of you wondered if Dani remembers that Grace (who was pretending to be a boy) five years ago tried helping her. The answer is no. She remembers events incorrectly and believes the young boy came to join in on the "fun"… but something big will trigger a clearing of mind for Dani. Stay tuned for that and so much more.


	7. Chapter 6 - A Distorted Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace holds her resolve to leave. Dani comes to the difficult realization that she has feelings for Grace.

** Redemption In Love **

**  
Chapter 6**

By the end of the meal, Lucia was so tired that she nodded off over her half-eaten oatmeal cookies. Dani eased her into her arms, wiped the crumbs off her face and carried her into her room.

Grace stood and began to clear away the dishes. The afternoon and evening had been a bittersweet interlude in her life, almost – but not quite – like being part of a family. She hadn’t felt anything like it since before her own family died. Now it was time to end it. She could stay long enough to thank Dani for the fine supper. Then she’d bid her good-night for the last time. By sunrise she’d be miles away, never to see Dani’s beautiful, scarred face again.

Grace decided to carry out the butter and milk to the springhouse. She could at least save Dani the unwelcome task. When she returned to the house, she found Dani in the kitchen wiping down the tabletop with a damp cloth. She held out the key. She took it, her fingers skimming hers. Even after their contact ended, the warmth of her skin flowed through hers.

Grace cleared the tightness from her throat. “I would’ve left the key outside and gone, but I wanted to thank you. For someone who’s spent three years in prison where I have, a day like this one, a supper like this one…” Her voice trailed off into a breath. She’d said enough, perhaps too much. It was time to leave before she made a fool of herself.

She turned away, but Dani’s hand caught her sleeve. “It’s early yet. Come out onto the porch and sit with me a while.” The nervous little sound she made might have been a laugh. “Lucia’s a bright girl and good company, but I do miss conversing with another grown-up.”

“Well, you’ve got Sarah, don’t you?” Grace said, grinning.

Dani laughed. “I do, and I love her, but her gruff sarcasm and tough love can be a bit trying at times.”

“No, really?” Grace gave Dani a knowing smile. And Dani just laughed even more. The older woman was definitely not a favorite of Grace, but she’d be eternally grateful that when she left that night, Dani would still have Sarah Connor in her life.

Grace followed Dani through the parlor and opened the front door. Outside the twilight had deepened to purple dusk. Crickets sang in the willows along the creek. The faint aroma of wood smoke floated on the night breeze.

Dani settled herself on the edge of the porch, her feet resting on the bottom step. Grace hesitated, then sat beside Dani, keeping a proper distance between them.

“You don’t have to be so alone, Dani. You could go into town more often, go to church, go to parties and dances. You could make new friends – ones that’ll give you a reprieve from Sarah’s tough love,” Grace added teasingly. “Maybe even find yourself someone to build a life with -”

“No.” Dani’s voice was flat, adamant.

“Why not? You’re an incredibly beautiful woman, Dani. I don’t understand why -”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Grace!” Dani practically spat out. “I don’t need your lies, even if it’s meant to make me feel better because it ends up doing the opposite. Back in Mexico, before I got myself pregnant, I had more friends and suitors than I could count. Now, when I walk down the street, the people I pass turn and look the other way, and I don’t blame them. Who wants to look at _this?_ ” She turned sideways and yanked her hair back to give Grace a full view of her scarred profile.

Tim’s blade had done its ugly work. Twilight gleamed on the jagged white line, bordered by puckered flesh where the edges of Dani’s healing skin had pulled together. The scar stopped at the edge of her chin. Grace checked the impulse to seize her face between her hands and tell her how beautiful she was. That, she sensed, would only frighten her.

“We all have our scars, Dani,” she said softly. “Some of them are on the outside. Some are on the inside. But we can’t change them, we just learn to live with them and accept that they’re a reminder that we’re stronger than whatever tried to hurt us.”

“And what about your scars?” she asked. “I can’t see them, but I know they’re there. Have you learned to live with them? Or are you just better at lying to yourself than I am?”

Grace let the silence fall around them while she thought about the question. “I lost my whole family to influenza when I was a teenager. I don’t know why I survived and they didn’t. In just a week, I went from being a happy, carefree girl to an orphan. I made poor choices after that and I can’t take them back.”

A look of sadness came across Dani’s eyes. “Did you not have any relatives who could take you in?”

“I’m afraid not. I was on my own.”

“I don’t understand… how could such a young girl survive all on her own? There aren’t a lot of opportunities for women in these parts.”

Grace definitely felt uncomfortable being forced to discuss her past. The more she talked, the bigger the risk in her revealing something she shouldn’t. Were these innocent questions from Dani, or was she trying to back her into a corner? Grace decided to err on the side of truth.

“I met a couple of drifters who needed a kind of errand-girl. They were pretty lazy and liked to have someone at their beck and call at any moment. They gave me an allowance for my troubles, for a while I didn’t have to worry about my next meal.”

“And they were decent men? They didn’t make any inappropriate advances toward you?” Dani asked incredulously.

_They probably would have had they known I was a girl._ “No, nothing untoward,” Grace answered, looking away, knowing she was lying by omission. “Anyway, I didn’t end up staying very long with them. They weren’t good men. They got the idea to rob a bank, and I didn’t have enough sense to leave. I got caught and I have no idea what’s happened to them since.”

“What have you been doing since you’ve been released from prison?” Dani asked.

“I found work with a gentleman who owns a ranch in Oregon. He let me work for a fair wage. His name’s Carl. He’s one of the best men I know,” Grace answered.

“Then what brings you out here?”

_You._ “I thought I saved enough. I was looking to buy my own spread of land, even though I can’t afford a very large spread. But I’m a hard worker and I believe I can make it work.”

Dani released her breath in a raspy little sigh. “I don’t mean to pry, Grace. But I need to know the kind of person who’s been sitting at my table and spending time with my daughter. So far, you’ve been the very soul of decency. But you’ve been arrested. You’ve spent time in prison, and who knows what other things you haven’t told me…” Her voice trailed off. Her deep brown eyes pleading for understanding.

“I understand, Dani. You need to know you and Lucia are safe with me.”

“And I sense that we are…. It’s just really unnerving when you’re still such a mystery.”

Grace swallowed hard. What could she tell her? That she’d rather cut off her own arm than hurt one hair on her or her daughter’s head? That she’d gladly die if it meant protecting them from harm? Dani would probably just think she wasn’t in her right mind, after all, as far as Dani was concerned, she was just a stranger passing by. Or worse, would Dani remember how she’d failed to protect her before? Only one thing was certain, the tiny brunette before her had no reason to believe anything Grace told her.

“What you see is who I am,” Grace said. “You can trust me or send me away. That’s up to you. Nothing I tell you at this point will make a difference.” _Well, that wasn’t entirely true…_

“Maybe not.” Dani gazed into the deepening twilight, her hands clasped on her knees. Her silence hung between them, demanding to be filled. Grace sighed and stretched her legs, bracing her dusty boots against the bottom step. She’d never told anyone about the gift she received in prison. Maybe now was the time.

“Are you okay if I tell you a story? It might help you understand a few things.”

Dani turned towards her, still silent and waiting. But her eyes spoke of consent. She wanted to hear what Grace had to say.

“Being in prison is about as bad as anything you can imagine,” Grace began. “Framingham was purgatory on earth – hot, miserable and filled with the sorriest excuses for human beings you ever saw. I guess I was one of them.”

Dani’s lips parted. For a moment, Grace thought she might speak, but she simply nodded, her gaze holding hers.

“When they first threw me in that place, I was young and stupid and mad at the whole world. I felt like I’d already handed my soul to the devil and there was no getting it back so what was the point of anything? I was so empty inside, I’d lost all hope… looking back, a lot of it was the guilt eating away at me for the things I’d done. But my pride couldn’t admit to it then and I vowed that when I got out I was going to raise bloody hell, and heaven help any do-gooders, psalm-singers and law-keepers who got in my way. I felt that the world had showed no compassion to me as a poor orphan, why should I show any in return?”

“I can’t imagine you being so callous,” Dani whispered.

“I was just all talk at the time…. Just an angry kid…”

“What happened?”

“Nothing for the first couple of years. I got into fights with a lot of the other inmates there. I’d usually get beaten to a pulp. But as the months went by, I got taller, I put on some muscle and learned to hold my own. But inside, I was the same scared young fool I’d always been.”

Grace breathed in deeply. She’d only ever shared this story with one other person before, and that was Carl. How would Dani receive all this? Would she even believe her? But she’d already started. There was no turning back now.

“I’d lost faith in everything… I had even stopped believing in God so I couldn’t even pray for a miracle,” Grace said. “But fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it had plans for me. Toward the end of my second year, I was put in with a new cell mate. Her name was Rose Shaw. She had caught her husband molesting her daughter and was doing time for attempted murder.”

“Can’t blame her,” Dani muttered.

Grace smiled sadly. “Anyway, lucky for Rose’s husband, she couldn’t shoot to save her life. The judge gave her five years, but anyone could see that she’d never live long enough to finish her sentence. She was sick – her kidneys, she said. By the time I met her, she was too weak to work outdoors. She helped in the kitchen for a while, but even that got to be too much eventually.”

“Then what happened?”

“You know, I’d never been to school. My folks needed me to help around our farm and around the house. They figured a woman didn’t need to learn how to read or write. I mean, I could print my name and do a few sums, but that was about it.”

“I’m sorry, Grace… but what does this have to do with Rose?”

“She was a schoolmistress,” Grace said, smiling wryly. 

Dani’s mouth formed a pretty little _O_ of astonishment. At that moment, to Grace, the light in her eyes was worth more than gold. Warmed by her response, she chuckled and shook her head.

“Lord help me, the woman was a tyrant! Our first night together, she told me that she knew she was dying. She hated herself in that she hadn’t discovered her husband’s abuse of her daughter soon enough, and that her daughter would be forever scarred because of it. She believed she was destined for hell for her shortcomings as a mother. But she said she still wanted to leave one good thing behind in this world. That one good thing was going to be me!”

“Wow,” Dani said, her hand on her heart.

“We started right then, first with reading, then writing, then with arithmetic. Somehow she’d gotten her hands on a big paper notebook and some pencils that I had to sharpen by chewing away the wood. I filled every inch of that paper on both sides and wore the pencils down to nubs. Still she wouldn’t let up. We went on to history, geography, science, literature. Because we didn’t have books, she’d pour out what was in her head, and I’d have to recite it back to her, sometimes word for word.”

“That must have been so tiring, having to work all day, then do all that at night,” Dani said.

“And get this, the worse her health got, the harder she pushed me. She must’ve known time was running out. I’d come in from pounding rock on the work gang, dead tired and just wanting to sleep, and she’d be waiting for me. ‘Who was Socrates?’ ‘Where’s the Danube?’ ‘Name the planets in the solar system.’ Sometimes we’d be up all night.”

“Didn’t that make you angry?”

“Madder than you can imagine, especially at first. But it’s not like I could hit a dying woman,” Grace said, laughing. “And I couldn’t refuse to learn. I saw it for the gift it was. I knew what Rose was giving me, and what it was costing her.”

“I’m not surprised,” Dani said, smiling as if she had the utmost faith in Grace. 

Grace felt about ten feet tall. Her courage grew and she continued her story. “Sometimes I thought she must be crazy. Sometimes I wondered if I might be crazy, too. I’d catch myself recollecting things she’d taught me and trying to fit them together like the pieces of a puzzle. After she’d gone, there were nights when I’d lie awake just thinking…”

“I’m so sorry you lost such a good friend,” Dani said, taking her hand in hers.

Grace nodded. “We shared a cell for about ten months. Then she took a turn for the worse. I have no doubt she knew her time was up. Before they took her away to the infirmary, she refused to be moved until she had a word with me. She took my face in her hands and told me where to find her brother, Carl. Everything happened so quickly, I didn’t even get a chance to thank her. That was the last time I saw her.”

Dani sat in silence, her knees drawn up against her chest. Did she believe her? She wanted her to, Grace realized. She wanted it with a desperation that made her ache. It didn’t matter that she’d be gone in a few hours, never to see her again. Right now, all she wanted was to see a flicker of trust in those deep brown eyes.

“I know this sounds like a load of horse shit. You’re thinking I probably made it up.” The words stumbled out of her. “But if you want proof, ask me anything – anything you might’ve learned in school.”

Dani stirred, releasing her knees. “No, I believe you. Mark Twain himself couldn’t have invented a story like that.”

“Then believe this, Dani. I’m not the person I used to be. To hurt you or Lucia or anybody else would betray a good woman’s gift. I owe it to Rose and also her brother, Carl, to make something of myself. Someday I will, but it’s just going to take time. I’m just starting out right now.”

Dani stood, pressing her hands to the small of her back, stretching out the soreness. The arch of her body, head thrown back, breasts thrusting upward, was so innocently sensual that Grace had to turn away. It was impossible not to imagine clasping her in her arms and molding her body to hers.

“So where are you going from here?” Dani asked.

“Can’t say,” she answered truthfully. “I’d settle for purchasing any piece of land I can get for now. Owning my own spread is a dream of mine. A lot of folks also aren’t too keen to sell to a woman, so that’s another obstacle for me. If I can’t find anything, I’ll probably go back to work for Carl and save up even more. I know it’s difficult and it’ll take a lot of blisters, but I’m not afraid of hard work.”

Dani seemed to hesitate, then took a step toward her. “Show me your hands,” she said. “My grandmother used to say she could read a person’s future in their palms. Maybe I can do it, too.”

Grace held her hands toward her, palms up. Dani cupped them from below, her fingers cool against her skin. Moonlight shone on the calluses, the half-healed cuts and blisters, the smashed thumb that had come between a rock and a hammer. They were rough, ugly hands, a convict’s hands. Half-ashamed, Grace fought the urge to tug them away.

Dani’s fingertips traced the lines and contours of her palm. She felt the contact as a tingle that shimmered up her arms. Grace big back a groan. Even in this simple, strangely intimate way, she couldn’t get enough of her touch.

“I see ambition.” Dani’s voice was a throaty whisper. “I see stubbornness and stoicism – the willingness to endure pain, suffering, humiliation… I think you’ll get your dream, Grace Harper. With hands like these, you’ll get whatever you go after.”

_Even a woman like you?_ But Dani was the one dream that Grace knew was unattainable. She might as well just wish for the moon. “What about you?” Grace asked, capturing Dani’s hand in a deft move. “If I could read your palm, what would it tell me about your future?”

Dani gazed down at their joined hands, her face masked by the shadow of her hair. “My future is what you see – this place and my little girl. If I can raise her to be a good, decent woman who’ll want for nothing, that’s enough for me.”

“Is it, Dani?” Grace asked. “What about something for yourself? What about someone to build a life with?”

Dani shook her head. “Lucia’s enough. She loves me the way I am because she doesn’t know any better. I’m far too flawed now for anyone else to love me.”

“That is not true!” Grace words exploded out of her mouth before she could put a stop to it.

“Even if it isn’t, I would never know if someone wanted me for me, or for this land.”

Driven by an urge too deep to resist, Grace lowered her mouth to Dani’s. The first kiss was little more than a nibble, a tentative brush of lips. Dani stiffened at her touch. Grace felt the leap of her pulse beneath her thumb and she half expected her to pull away, but she stood as if rooted to the ground, trembling like an aspen in the wind.

Grace kissed her again, letting her hands slide down her shoulders to her back. Dani’s lips were like the petals of a storm-blown rose, cool and soft and yielding. Dani’s pulse pounded against Grace’s chest as she pulled her closer. Hunger flashed through her body, igniting a current of liquid heat that pooled in her centre. 

Grace could feel the exquisite tension in Dani’s body, the heart-pounding fear that could send her bolting into the house at any moment. Holding her was like stroking a wild fawn. Grace struggled to keep her hands gentle, her kisses tender, but it wasn’t easy. She wanted Dani so damned much. It was all she could do to keep from crushing her in her arms, yanking open the neck of her threadbare gown and burying her face in the heavenly hollow between her breasts.

Dani’s hands crept to Grace’s shoulders. Little by little her body began to relax, her womanly curves melting against her, her warmth going through her like a fever. “You’re so beautiful, Dani…” Grace whispered, letting her lips caress her cheeks, her eyes, her throat. “Don’t you know what I see when I look at you?” Grace’s mouth skimmed the faint puckered ridge of the scar. But Dani went rigid in her arms.

“Anyone can be beautiful in the _dark._ ” Tearing loose from her on the last word, she spun away and stood quivering in the moonlight. “I know you’re just trying to be kind, but I’d rather you not lie to me. I know what I am and what my disfigurement looks like.”

_Disfigurement?_ But before Grace could protest, Dani turned and raced up the front steps, crossed the porch and vanished into the house. Grace heard the unmistakable click of the bolt. 

Cursing out loud, Grace turned away from the house and ambled toward the shed. Her blood was still on fire. She cursed herself for her lack of self-control. She should’ve had the sense to keep her hands off Dani. Grace regretted what she’d just done. But at least she’d created a reason to leave. When Dani came outside in the morning to find her gone, she wouldn’t have to wonder why.

~~~~~~~~

Dani couldn’t sleep. The air inside the house was warm and sticky. She twisted in the clammy sheets, electric sparks still racing through her veins. She’d never felt that way before. She’d never felt such a connection with anyone before. It made what she had felt at the time with Lucia’s father seem like a flicker of a flame compared to the searing inferno she’d just experienced with Grace.

Since Grace arrived, she’d wondered about the odd feelings that always came over her whenever she was around. The numerous times she’d caught herself just staring and admiring Grace. The swirling butterflies in her stomach whenever she was near. Her constant feelings of wanting to be attractive, but always feeling like she came up short. But most of all, it was how her heart melted each time she saw how gentle and kind Grace was with Lucia. There was no other explanation her logical mind could come up with. Dani was very much falling for the tall, attractive blonde. 

But Grace couldn’t possibly be falling for her too. She was far too ugly for anyone – man or woman – to find her plain, let alone attractive. Grace probably just hadn’t had anyone in a long while. Dani scolded herself. Why had she let Grace touch her? Why had she let her kiss her? And why, against all reason, had she kissed her back?

Dani struggled to shake the heat that had rocketed through her body when Grace Harper took her in her arms. Sweet heaven, it had terrified her. She’d frozen against her, fearful that if she let herself respond she might spiral completely out of control. Only when she’d kissed the scar on her face had she come to her senses and broken away.

Even if she wasn’t scarred and disfigured, she couldn’t let herself fall in love with Grace. She was a woman, same as her. Society would shun them. In truth, she didn’t care if society shunned her, but she did care if they shunned her sweet daughter, Lucia. Folks were so judgmental. Anything that didn’t align to their way of thinking was judged harshly. That’s why her brother had to tell everyone she was a widow. 

Dani sighed in frustration. How could such a thing have happened? Because she’d _let_ it happen, that was how. She was the one who’d led Grace on. Moved by the story of her prison education, she’d taken her hand and pretended to read her future. It had been a game, a silly excuse to touch her. Oh, why couldn’t she have left well enough alone?

Tomorrow, Grace would be driving her and Lucia into town. They’d be spending hours together in the buckboard. She would make it clear at the outset that Grace was to keep her hands – and her sweet talk – to herself. She had too much at stake to humiliate herself with a rootless drifter – even a drifter whose kisses lit fire in her veins.

From the parlor, the pendulum clock chimed the hour. It was one o’clock, the very dead of night. Even with the window open, the room was so stuffy she could barely breathe. What was wrong with her? How could she face the difficult day ahead without a decent night’s sleep? Restless, Dani swung her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood, padded over to the window and leaned her elbows on the sill. The night breeze was pure bliss on her damp face. She unbuttoned the neck of her nightgown, letting it cool her.

A movement near the corral caught her eye – a dark figure near the horses. Her heart dropped as she realized it was Grace. She was fully dressed, carrying a saddle in her arms. Dani’s mouth went dry as she realized she was leaving.

She drew back from the window, not wanting to be seen. Fine, let her leave, she told herself. Let her leave now, before things got any more complicated than they already were. She said over and over to herself that it was for the best. As for tomorrow, she could hitch up the buckboard and drive the twenty miles to town by herself. She’d been doing it for five years, so why should she start depending on anyone else to help her?

Weak-kneed, she sagged against the edge of the window frame. It was her doing, of course. She’d driven Grace off, sure as the sun rises. Peering around the window frame, she risked another glance outside. At first, she couldn’t see her. Then she realized she was crouching low to fasten the cinch under the horse’s belly. A minute more and she’d be gone.

Dani tried to hold her resolve. A part of her wanted nothing more than to run outside and ask for a second chance. But she kept convincing herself it was for the best. She decided to check on Lucia and go back to bed. When she woke up at dawn, things would be just as they’d been before Grace came into her life…

Except that the corral gate wouldn’t sag anymore, the windmill would work as it should and the skunks wouldn’t be able to get at the chickens. Lucia would know how to fish for the rest of her life. And her own memory would be seared by the burn of a stranger’s kiss.

The door of Lucia’s room stood ajar. As Dani tiptoed inside, she could hear her daughter whimpering beneath the covers. She flew to her bedside and helped her sit up.

“What is it, Lucia? Your arm?”  
  


She shook her head. “Tummy hurts,” she muttered. “Gonne be sick -”

Dani barely had time to grab the empty chamber pot before her little girl became violently ill.

**To be continued…**

**Author’s Notes:** Thanks so much for the kind feedback. It really does motivate me to get these updates out to you guys faster. Sometimes I look at my fic and wonder if I bit off more than I could chew and I honestly fear not having a big enough climax for everything I’ve built up LOL. But your words of encouragement definitely keep me going. You all have my heartfelt thanks. Be safe out there, everyone, and for those of you in self-quarantine, I hope my fic makes your time pass just a little bit faster.


	8. Chapter 7 - A Stern Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Grace rush Lucia to town to see the doctor. Grace bumps into an old friend.

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 7**

Grace had finished loading the horse and was mounting up when she heard Dani shout her name. She’d burst out of the back door and was flying toward her across the moonlit yard, her feet bare, her white nightgown fluttering against her body. For a moment, Grace entertained fantasies of her running to her arms and begging her to stay. But then, as Dani got closer, she saw the look of anguish in her face.

She plunged toward her, catching her by the shoulders. Her eyes were pits of fear in the darkness. The neck of her nightgown had fallen open but she seemed unaware of it.

“What is it?” Grace demanded.

“Lucia!” Dani gasped. “She’s sick, throwing up everything! Get the buckboard ready, we need to get her to town – to the doctor -”

“Any blood?”

“I can’t tell. But she’s in a lot of pain.”

“Let me have a look at her.” Grace released her and she spun away. She followed her as she sprinted back toward the house. She was immediately worried. Lucia had taken a nasty fall from that tree. A serious internal injury like a ruptured liver or spleen could take time to manifest itself.

The door to Lucia’s bedroom was standing open. As soon as Grace stepped inside she knew that Dani hadn’t exaggerated. Little Lucia was terribly ill. Even with the window open, the room smelled of vomit. The little girl lay in a patch of moonlight, her face white, her eyelids drooping. Grace’s heart dropped at the sight of her. With the doctor hours away, the child could be in real danger.

“How are you doing, sweetie?” Grace asked, smoothing back the girl’s matted hair.

“My tummy hurts,” Lucia whimpered. “It hurts a lot.”

Dani quickly sat herself down next to her daughter and was sponging her face with a damp cloth. “Please, Grace,” she whispered. “The buckboard – hurry!”

Grace took a step toward the door, then paused as she remembered something. “My friend Carl taught me to boil pine pitch into a tea for stomach problems. There’s a clump of piñon trees up the hill. Get some water boiling while I gather some pitch. We can take the tea with us.”

She didn’t know why, but she half expected Dani to argue, but instead, she simply nodded and flashed into the kitchen. Grace raced uphill to where stubby piñon pines grew among the sage and junipers. With her knife she scraped off beads of pitch from their trunks. She came back into the house to find Dani at the stove, shoving kindling into the smoldering firebox. Her eyes were huge in the flickering light.

An open kettle sat on the front burner. Grace dropped the pitch into the water, which was just starting to simmer.

“How long will it take?” Dani’s white nightgown was smudged with soot. The buttons at the neck had been hastily done up, leaving the collar askew.

“Keep it covered and boiling while we get ready to go. We can let it steep longer on the way. By the time it cools, it should be strong enough.”

“Will it really help?”

“It might make her feel better. For now, it’s the best medicine we’ve got. Bring a basin and some towels.” Grace lit a lantern and strode outside to put her own horse away and hitch Dani’s team to the buckboard. She didn’t have a good feeling about being in town, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. She could hardly ride away and leave Dani with a sick child. And she couldn’t turn her back on a little girl who needed her. For better or for worse, she was trapped.

A wan half-moon floated overhead as the buckboard rumbled across the sagebrush flat. Dani cradled her blanket-wrapped daughter in her arms to cushion her against the bumpy ride. She’d managed to get a few spoonfuls of the pine pitch tea down her throat but Lucia had battled every swallow. It was too soon to know whether the bitter liquid was doing any good. But at least she’d stopped whimpering and fallen into a fitful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Grace sat beside Dani on the bench seat, driving the team as fast as she dared over the rutted lines of earth that barely qualified as a road. Her sure hands plied the reins with patient skill – the same skill that could mend a gate, thread a fishing line or caress a woman – as Dani had learned all too well.

Except for a few terse sentences, the two of them had scarcely spoken in the past hour. The memory of their stolen kisses lay like a ravine between them, a lapse in judgment that Dani had no wish to discuss. Nor did she want to bring up the fact that she’d caught Grace leaving. It seemed unimportant now. Nothing mattered except her fear for Lucia’s life.

“How’s the girl?” Grace’s voice was soft, her glance no more than a flicker.

“Asleep for now.” Dani shifted wearily on the bench seat. “I don’t have much experience with sick children. What do you think is wrong with her? Perhaps the fall -”

“It could be anything, or nothing. The doctor will know.” Grace spoke with a studied calm that didn’t fool Dani for a minute. She was worried, too.

Dani shuddered, holding her daughter close. “When I was eight, my best friend died from a fall. She was just… Lucia’s age.” Dani’s voice broke. She swallowed a sob.

“Don’t dwell on it,” Grace said. “You’ll only wear yourself out worrying. Children get sick. Most of the time they come through it fine. Otherwise there wouldn’t be so many adults walking around.”

“Oh… I know you think you’re making sense, Grace.” Dani laid her cheek against her child’s head, feeling the feverish heat of her scalp. “But you’ve never been a parent. You can’t imagine what it’s like. If anything happened to Lucia…” She drew in a shattered breath. “My life would be over. Loving somebody this much… it’s heaven and hell all in one.”

“You’re right. It’s a blessing and a curse I’ll never know,” Grace whispered. “But Dani, loving Lucia that much, your love for her encompassing your entire life, what would be left for you once she grows up and gets a family of her own?”

Not liking where Grace’s question was heading, Dani resolved to change the subject. “Why are you pretending to care what becomes of me? As I recall, when I came outside tonight you were about to mount up and ride away! Explain that if you can, Grace Harper.”

Grace groaned inwardly feeling like a rabbit caught in a snare. She’d realized that Dani would question her, but what could she say to her? What explanation could she offer that wouldn’t force her to disclose more than she was willing to? 

Had she made the decision to leave because she didn’t trust her, or because she didn’t trust her own feelings? Either way, there were no easy answers. She only knew that underneath the whole muddled mess lay one gleam of truth – she felt responsible for Dani and her daughter.

Five years ago, she’d been part of the tragedy that had stolen so much from them. She’d been part of the tragedy that stole Dani’s innocence and made her so afraid that she couldn’t even entertain the thought of being part of society again, even for her daughter. Now all Grace wanted was to give all that was taken, from Dani and by extension Lucia, back to them.

“Well?” Dani’s voice was taut and edgy.

Grace exhaled. “I do care what becomes of you, Dani. That’s why I was leaving.”

Dani made a derisive sound. “That’s a pat answer if I ever heard one! What were you really thinking? That I was planning to meet you in the morning with a preacher and a shotgun? That because of one reckless kiss you might end up having to look at me for the rest of your life?”

That would have been a dream come true. “Don’t be silly,” Grace said, firmly. “You’re a beautiful woman with a lot of love to give. You need someone who’ll return that love, somebody who can take care of you and Lucia and give you all the things you deserve.”

“And let me guess… that’s not you? For heaven’s sake, Grace, I know that! What kind of fool do you take me for? You kissed me, and I let you. That didn’t mean you had to take the coward’s way out and sneak off in the night. I’d have let you go with my blessing!”

Dani spoke in a whisper, but Grace could tell she was madder than a hornet. She couldn’t blame her. As she saw it, she’d insulted her intelligence and behaved like an abject coward. Worse – far worse – she had very nearly not been there when she needed her help. What if she’d left her alone and the worst had happened to Lucia because of it? A cold shudder passed through Grace’s body. That would have been unforgiveable. 

“I have no excuse,” Grace muttered. “The truth is, I’m not very good at goodbyes.”

“Try just saying it. You know, you can leave anytime you’ve a mind to, Grace. I’ll never try to stop you. But for the sake of common courtesy -”

She broke off as Lucia began to stir in her arms. The girl’s eyelids fluttered. She moaned softly. Dani gathered her closer. Her eyes flashed an alarm to Grace. Clearly, the child was still in distress. “It’s all right,” Dani crooned. “Here, sit up. Let’s see if you can drink more tea.”

“My tummy hurts,” Lucia whined. “And I hate that old tea. It tastes awful!”

Grace halted the team. Moon-paled clouds of road dust settled around them. “Why not let me take her while you drive for a while? I might have better luck getting that tea down her.”

Dani sighed. “For a little while, maybe. Here, be careful -” She eased her daughter into Grace’s arms, took the reins and brought them down with a slap on the backs of the horses. The buckboard shot forward, lurching over the bumps in the road. Grace bit back a word of caution as she caught Lucia close. Dani knew the road better than she did, and she was obviously in no mood to take her advice.

Lucia curled in Grace’s arms, so small and so sick that her vulnerability tore at Grace’s heart. Dani was right. She had no idea what it meant to love a child. Heaven and hell, she’d called it. She was beginning to understand.

The tea in the kettle had long since cooled, but Lucia wanted no part of it. She choked and spat and struggled in Grace’s arms, wasting her meager strength. Grace knew the tea was the best thing they had for stomach problems at the moment, but trying to get it down the girl was doing more harm than good.

Tired with frustration, Grace rocked the exhausted child in her arms. “All right, we’ll have some water,” she murmured, reaching for the canteen. “Drink all you can, then we’ll try the tea again.”

Lucia nodded and took a few feeble sips, but she’d thrown up everything in her stomach and she was getting weak. While Dani drove with pure determination, Grace pondered what to do next. Dehydration could take a child’s life in a matter of hours. Somehow, she had to get more fluids down the girl.

“Let me tell you a story, Lucia,” Grace said. “When I stop talking, you’ll have to swallow a bit of tea before I go on. Understand?”

The child managed a faint nod, and Grace began. “Once upon a time, an Indian boy named Red Arrow was hiking up a mountain trail. As he walked he sang ‘hi-yah, hi-yah, hi-yah.’ The song made him feel very brave. All at once, he came around a bend in the trail, and there, right in front of him, was a great big…” Pausing, she tipped the spout of the tea kettle to Lucia’s feverish mouth.

The girl glanced up. Grace pressed her lips together, a sign that she was waiting. Lucia grimaced, then took a sip of the tea and swallowed it. Grace continued, “… a great big mother bear with a little cub. Now, the song had made Red Arrow very brave, but he knew better than to mess with a mother bear, so he turned around and started back down the trail, still singing, ‘hi-yah, hi-yah, hi-yah.’ For a while, he thought everything was fine. Then he looked back over his shoulder. There, trailing along right behind him was…”

She paused. Lucia took a hasty swallow of the tea. “Right behind him was the baby bear cub. It was acting like it wanted to play with him. All at once…” Grace stole a glance at Dani. Her grateful smile glowed like a candle in a darkened church.

~~~~~~~~~

The town of Benbow emerged from the flat with the paling dawn. Dani’s spirits rose as the buckboard rounded the last bend and she sighted the distant clump of low-slung wood and adobe buildings, surrounded by a clutter of outlying homesteads. The long, fearful ride was almost over.

Her daughter slumbered peacefully in Grace’s arms. Thanks to the cleverly told story, Lucia had swallowed most of the tea before she drifted off. It seemed to have eased her discomfort. But Dani knew she wouldn’t rest until she knew the girl was out of danger.

Stretching a little, she shifted her tormented buttocks on the seat. She’d driven through the night while Grace tended to Lucia. Neither of them had planned it that way, but once the girl was asleep it didn’t make sense to move around and disturb her.

Glancing to the side, she caressed her daughter with her eyes. Lucia was still in her nightgown. Her bare legs, startingly pale, dangled off Grace’s lap. Her rumpled head lolled in the hollow of Grace’s shoulder. Grace sat slumped against the back of the seat. She looked as if she might be dozing but Dani knew better. She would be alert to every sound and sensitive to Lucia’s every move.

Grace would make a wonderful parent. For a moment, Dani saw herself being the one to give Grace that chance. The chance to be a life-partner – a wife – and a mother to her and Lucia. She tried to ignore the surge of happiness that came over her in that brief moment at the very thought of being a family with Grace. But reality sunk in quickly enough and Dani knew it was probably never going to happen, at least not with her and all her hang-ups – not to mention society’s hang-ups. 

As if she’d sensed her thinking about her, Grace raised her head and looked at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and lined with shadows. Her hair and clothes were coated with dust. She looked even worse than she did, Dani reminded herself. But what did appearances matter? They’d arrived safely and, with luck, the doctor would be minutes away.

“We’re almost there,” Dani said softly, not wanting to wake the girl.

“I know.” Grace cleared her throat. Her whisper was a dusty rasp. “Did you want me to pick up supplies while you have Lucia looked at?”

“No, don’t worry about that. While Lucia and I are at the doctor’s, you can take the horses to the livery stable for some feed and water. After that, we can get supplies together, after all, I’ll need your help loading them in the buckboard. Oh, and while we’re in town you’ll need to leave that pistol at the marshal’s office. Unless you’re a lawman, packing a weapon in the city limits is illegal.”

Grace glanced down at her holstered pistol as if she’d forgotten it was there. She hadn’t worn the gun belt while she was working at the ranch, but she’d evidently put it on to leave and never taken it off. Now, suddenly, her face wore a slightly startled look, as if she’d just come fully awake.

“Is that a problem, leaving your gun?” Dani asked.

“Of course not.” Grace shifted on the seat, causing Lucia to stir. Dani could have sworn the move was deliberate.

~~~~~~~~~~

With a little groan, the girl opened her eyes. “Hullo,” she muttered. “Where are we?”

“Getting close to town.” Grace gave her an easy smile. “How are you feeling?”

“My tummy’s better, but my head hurts a little. Will you tell me another Red Arrow story?”

“Maybe on the way home. We’ll see. For now let’s get some water down you.” Grace reached for the canteen and tipped it to Lucia’s dry little mouth. Would she be around long enough to tell the girl another story? Or would she be behind bars before nightfall, jailed for her part in the murder of Diego Ramos?

She found herself wishing she’d brought along her own horse. Last night she’d almost suggested it. But she’d known that wouldn’t sit well with Dani. Besides, she’d begun to trust Dani – trust her _almost_ completely. Who wouldn’t trust those sweet chocolate brown eyes and that tender mouth, especially for someone who wanted to believe every word she said?

Last night, Grace had put her fate in Dani’s hands and felt fine about it. Now she was saying that she needed to report to the marshal’s office. Grace swore silently. Even if the marshal didn’t figure out who she was, she’d be stuck in a town without a horse or a gun. She was completely at Dani’s mercy. All she could do was cross her fingers and be on her best behaviour.

The doctor’s office was built on to his home. As the buckboard pulled up to the gate, a dark-haired young woman who looked to be about nineteen, opened the front door and came out onto the porch. Grace, who’d taken over the driving, figured she must know Dani because she gave her a friendly wave. Then, when she noticed that Lucia was still in her nightclothes, she came rushing down the path. She reached the gate just as Grace was helping Dani and her child to the ground.

“Oh, my stars, what’s wrong?” She had dancing brown eyes, a straight patrician nose and rosy cheeks. Her daffodil-yellow gown was cinched to an impossibly tiny waist.

“She took a bad fall, and last night she started throwing up.” Dani glanced at Grace. “Clara, this is Grace Harper, my… umm… friend. Grace, this is Miss Clara Mills. Her father’s our doctor.”

“Pleased to meet you, Miss Mills.” Grace gave her a polite nod. The girl was conventionally beautiful and obviously well aware of her charms, but Grace couldn’t have cared less.

“Likewise.” Clara turned her attention back to Dani. “Papa’s at breakfast. Come on in, and he’ll see you as soon as he’s finished. You look like you could use a bite yourself.”

She ushered Dani and Lucia up the path toward the house. Relieved that they were finally going to see the doctor, Grace climbed back into the buckboard and headed for the main part of town. Dani had given her both directions and instructions. First, she was to go by the marshal’s office to leave her pistol in compliance with local law. Then she was to drive around the corner to the livery stable and see that the horses were fed, watered and left to rest for the trip back to the ranch. That done, she could take her time walking back to the doctor’s place. The rest of the day would depend on how Lucia was doing.

The businesses along Main Street were just opening as Grace pulled up to the marshal’s office. She sensed people’s eyes watching her as she climbed down from the seat and looped the reins over the hitching rail. Evidently, strangers weren’t a common sight in these parts. Or maybe the townsfolk recognized Dani’s team and buckboard and wondered if she’d stolen them.

Grace was about to cross the street and head to the marshal’s office when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around and it took her a moment to realize who she was looking at.

“Carl!” Grace embraced her dearest friend. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, what do you think? I got worried about you.” Carl shifted the Stetson on his head. Although he was a man in his late sixties, no one ever wanted to mess with him – he was tall and muscular. He had on a faded blue chambray shirt as well as his favorite black boots over blue jeans.

Grace laughed. “Why?”

“Well, after I encouraged you to go find that young woman and make amends, I realized I didn’t really think it through very well. After you’d gone, I figured she could very well have taken a shotgun to you if she recognized your face,” Carl said, running his fingers through his beard.

“Well, she did meet me at her door with a shotgun. But as you can see, no bullets through me. I’ll let you draw your own conclusions,” Grace said, sardonically.

“Well, luck’s obviously on my side today, the fact that I bumped into you here,” Carl said in this thick Austrian accent. “I was just changing horses and was about to ride off and search for the Ramos ranch you described to me.”

“But why? Surely you know I can take care of myself,” Grace said.

“There’s something else too… The day you left, a couple of drifters stopped by the ranch and asked if I’d seen someone with your description. They said their names were Joe and Mike, but I’m sure those weren’t their real names,” Carl said.

“Did one of them have a scar over his right eye?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm…. Well, I don’t know what became of Tim and Alex after I was caught and sent to prison…”

“What do you think they want with you?”

“Who knows…. I mean, they could be planning another job and needed me for it.” Grace shrugged.

“Well, whatever it is, it can’t be good,” Carl said. “Perhaps you should come back to the ranch for a while.”

Grace grinned. “Almost sounds like you miss me, Carl.”

He laughed. “None of my hired hands call me out like you do. I need someone around to knock me down a peg or two every now and again.”

“I can’t leave just yet. Dani and her daughter need me, at least for a little while longer.” Grace proceeded to tell Carl everything that’s happened since she arrived. Carl listened attentively only pausing her a few times to ask a question.

“Alright, well, you suit yourself. I’m going to stick around for another day or so. Come see me for a drink later then,” Carl said, as he walked away.

“Sure,” Grace answered. 

Pushing aside thoughts of Tim and Alex and why they might be searching for her, she crossed the street and paused just outside the building. She unbuckled her gun belt and wrapped it around the holster. Then, fighting a sense of dread, she strode toward the marshal’s door. It would be all right, she told herself. She, Tim and Alex had never been to this town. In fact, they’d given the whole area a wide berth after Diego Ramos’ death.

And even if Dani had described the three of them, she bore little resemblance to the scrawny youth she’d been five years ago. Her own mother wouldn’t recognize her now – God bless her soul. So why was she so edgy?

What if Dani and the marshal had some sort of prearranged signal, say, the lawman was to hold anyone who came to turn in their gun. But no, Grace scolded herself for the disloyal thoughts. That idea was far-fetched beyond belief. When would Dani have had the chance to set something like that up with the marshal since she’d arrived? More than that, she didn’t want to believe that Dani would do that to her.

Heart pounding, Grace opened the door. The marshal, a lean man in his fifties with a drooping mustache, sat at his desk drinking his morning coffee. He glanced up, taking Grace’s measure with sharp hazel eyes. “That’s Dani’s rig out there. I hope you can explain why you’re driving it.”

“I’m a friend. I was helping her with some work at her place. Her daughter got sick in the night, so we brought her in. She’s got her at the doctor’s now. My name’s Grace Harper, and I’m here because she told me to leave this with you.” She slid the gun belt across the table.

“Thank you kindly. It’s not often we see womenfolk carrying guns around here.”

Grace didn’t respond. It wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last that someone alluded to her less than conventional ways.

“Benbow is a quiet, law-abiding town. We want to keep it that way.” The marshal opened the bottom drawer of his desk, put the gun belt inside and locked the drawer with a small brass key. His movements were slow and deliberate. A careful man, Grace surmised.

“Coffee?” the marshal asked.

“No, thank you.”

“Have a seat.” The marshal indicated a straight-backed wooden chair next to the desk. “When I see a stranger in town, I like to know what he or she is about. Makes my job easier in the long run.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Go on – sit down, Miss Harper. Tell me what it is you’re doing out at Dani’s.”

Grace lowered herself onto the chair, which was just as uncomfortable as it looked. “Just some odd jobs,” she said. “I was passing by, knocked on her door and offered to fix her gate for a meal. She’s a fine cook and needed a lot of things done. But I never meant to stay long. I’ll be moving on in a few days.”

The marshal looked pensive. “I’d best warn you that Dani’s well thought of in these parts. She keeps to herself, but folks understand her reasons. They wouldn’t take kindly to anyone that caused her harm.” He leaned forward, his eyes like steel. “Did she tell you what happened to her brother?”

“In a few words,” Grace said, feeling very uncomfortable.

“Lord’s mercy, what that woman must’ve gone through. Locked in that springhouse for two days, watching her only kin die, then being in there with his body in the dark. By the time she clawed her way out, her hands were nothing but bloody shreds. And her face – it was too late for the doctor to do anything about the scars. It’s a miracle she didn’t lose her sanity. I think she might have, if it hadn’t been for the baby.” The marshal’s fist tightened around his cup. “By heaven, if I ever catch up with those three unholy bastards…” The words trailed off. His shoulders sagged as he exhaled.

Grace stared at her boots, feeling as if she’d been stabbed in the gut and was slowly bleeding to death. She forced herself to speak. “So, they were never caught?”

The marshal shook his head. “By the time Dani got free, hauled herself onto a horse and rode into town to get help, they were long gone. She gave me a description, but it wasn’t much to go on. They were just drifters. Most likely didn’t even give their real names.”

“How awful,” Grace mumbled, sick to her stomach.

“Dani was in shock when I spoke with her,” the marshal continued. “She never did remember much, even after she recovered. All she could tell me was that two of the men cornered her in the springhouse and tried to rape her. When her brother ran in to stop them, the third man shot him. The next thing she remembered was the click of the lock, the sound of horses riding away and her brother dying in her arms. The doctor confirmed she hadn’t been raped. Bastards probably got scared after they shot her brother and figured they’d better light out. At least she didn’t have to endure that.”

The marshal slid back his chair and rose to his feet. “You probably think I’m nothing but an old gossip, Miss Harper. But I’m telling you all this for a reason. I won’t pry into your past, but you have the look of someone who’s lived rough and maybe done a few things she shouldn’t have. Lord knows… the fact that you wear trousers…. Anyway, Dani is one damned fine woman. She’s worked hard to hold on to her land and raise her girl. But she’s been through the kind of hell most of us can’t even imagine.”

The hazel eyes pierced Grace like shards of ice. “If you do anything to hurt her, this whole town will be riding after you with a rope. I’ll be in the lead, and when we catch you we won’t bother with a trial. Understand?”

Grace merely nodded. A part of her wondered if it wasn’t too late to take Carl up on his offer.

**To be continued…**   
  


**Author’s Notes:** Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter out to you guys. With this whole Covid crisis happening, it’s been all-hands-on-deck at my job. I’ve barely had time to sleep this week, let alone continue this fic. I’ll try my best to get the next chapter out sooner, and I promise to try to keep to my schedule of not going beyond four days to get an instalment out. Thanks so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 8 - A Courageous Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani finds the courage to attend a town dance. Grace discovers that Dani's caught the eye of a wealthy gentleman.

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 8**

Grace worked the pump handle until she heard the gush of water. Then she bent over the horse trough and let the cold stream splash onto her head. She shivered as it trickled through her hair and down her face, washing away layers of gritty dust. Too bad it couldn’t wash away her sins as well. Right now, there was nothing she wouldn’t do to erase the past, not only for her sake, but for Dani’s.

The marshal’s story would haunt her to the end of her days – Dani locked in the darkness with her brother’s dead body, and all the horrors that implied. Dani clawing her way through wood and rocks and earth, her hands torn, her face bleeding…

It was a mercy, Grace supposed, that she didn’t recall everything that had happened. But the devil of it was that Dani seemed to have no memory of her trying to help her. Two men had trapped her in the springhouse and tried to rape her – that was what she’d told the marshal. Nevermind that Grace could barely pass as a man back then. The fact that one of those “men” had fought to rescue her, then talked her brother’s killer into leaving her alive, was lost in the shadows of her memory.

“Haw!” A raucous voice broke into Grace’s thoughts. Two of the livery stable hands loitered by the fence, grinning at each other. “Did you see Dani in town today? She doesn’t often come around here, but when she does, she’s definitely a sight fer sore eyes, I tell ya.” His friend chimed in. “Even with that scar across her cheek, it didn’t hurt her beauty none. And that body, but by God, that body would drive a man crazy! Them perky little titties -”

“Watch your mouth!” Grace snapped. “The woman you’re referring to is a lady, and you’re way out of line!” Damn it, she needed to get away from this place. The last thing she needed was to call attention to herself by getting into a fight. But she could feel her temper seething, on the verge of explosion. If those sons of bitches said one more thing about Dani –

“Oh, so she’s a lady, now?” the smaller man hooted. “It’s not like she’s a virgin. With her bein’ a widow, and out there alone all this time, I lay good money she’s gettin’ herself poked regular by -”

Grace’s fist exploded into the man’s chin. The man staggered backward, clutching his broken jaw as his friend attacked her from behind, wrapping his arms around Grace’s throat. Grace was taller and stronger than most women, but she was still a woman. And she was up against two men who both outweighed her by a good fifty pounds. She probably bit off more than she could chew, but her fury would be her equalizer.   
  


And Grace had learned to fight in the pits of Framingham against a whole lot of scum of the earth. There was no trick, dirty or otherwise, she hadn’t mastered. A backward jab of her elbow crunched into the man’s solar plexus leaving him gasping. A catlike twist and a solid blow to the gut finished the job. 

His friend made a move to attack her but stopped dead in his tracks. A shadow came over the both of them. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a familiar voice said behind Grace.

Carl stepped between Grace and the other guy left standing. The guy glanced at his friend who was down on the ground, then back to Grace and Carl. Grace figured self-preservation must have won out as her opponent hauled his friend to his feet and both got out of there. Despite Carl’s age, his imposing size was usually enough to end a quarrel – if you could call it that.

“You’re out of my sight not even an hour and this is how I find you?” Carl asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“They were disrespecting Dani and -”

“You’re her knight and shining armor?” Carl finished.

“I…. It’s just…”

“Look, you know how to hold your own in a fair fight. Against most men your weight, I wouldn’t bet against you. But most men aren’t the same weight as you, _and_ you were one against two here. And I know you don’t want to hear this, but being a woman puts you at a disadvantage against most men.” Carl’s voice held a hint of pride and chastisement all at once.

She sighed. “It’s not the dumbest thing I’ve ever done,” Grace said, acknowledging Carl’s point.

“Well, don’t let it get to your head, but I think with those two bozos you had things well in hand. But I stepped in anyway because it never hurts to even the odds,” Carl said.

“Thanks, Carl. And anyway, what are you doing here? I thought after our drinks you were heading straight back to your lodgings?” Grace asked.

“I was stopping by to get my boots repaired, that way,” Carl said, pointing west. “When I heard a commotion back here. And since this was where I saw you head last, I figured there was a good chance you might’ve been involved.”

“Funny,” Grace said, dryly.

“Anyway, I shall leave you to it. I was invited to a celebration in the town square tonight. I figured I’d go.”

“Well, you never were one to say no to free food and drinks,” Grace said, giving her old friend an amused smile. “Anyway, I’ll see you later, I’ll try to say goodbye before leaving town.”

“See that you do,” Carl said, tipping his Stetson and walking away.

Grace went to find a livery stable hand. She told them to have the horses ready in a few hours in case Dani was ready to go home. Grace then turned and walked out of the stable yard. She cut through the block to a back street, avoiding the main part of town. The doctor’s house was only a few blocks away, and Dani had told her to take her time getting back. All the same, Grace found herself striding hard. Her long legs ate up the road as her heart pumped nervous energy through her body.

She was no good for Dani – if she hadn’t known it before she knew it now. To build a future in this community she needed friendship and support. Those were two things she’d never get if she went against society’s conventions. And even if Grace hadn’t been a woman, there was still the fact that she was an ex-convict. To stay would be to make Dani an outcast. And that’s not even taking into consideration her own past that she hadn’t disclosed. 

Grace would get Dani and her daughter safely back to the ranch. Then, as soon as Lucia was out of danger, she would bid them goodbye and ride out of their lives – for good.

~~~~~~~~~

Dr. James Mills frowned as he fingered Lucia’s bare belly. His eyes, overhung by shaggy gray eyebrows, met Dani’s. “You say she fell out of a tree?”

“Yes. It was two – no, three – days ago. Yesterday she seemed fine. Then late last night she started vomiting.”

The doctor’s scowl deepened. “I don’t feel any swelling. There’s no tenderness, no bruising, and her color looks all right. What was the girl doing yesterday?”

“Miss Grace took me fishing!” Lucia interjected. “I caught four fish! And we had a picnic! It was the best day ever!”

“So, you had a picnic, did you, sweetkins? What did you eat?”

Lucia frowned. “Sandwiches, I think. I can’t remember what else. And I ate some red berries off a bush. They were sour.” She made a puckery face. 

“Oh, dear!” Dani shook her head in dismay. “I remember those berries now. I think they were blackberries but they weren’t ripe. Could they have made Lucia sick?”

“Maybe. They’re not poisonous, but they could have caused a bad reaction. You say your hired hand dosed the girl with pine pitch tea?”

Dani nodded. “It did seem to help.”

“I’ve heard Indians use that too for similar ailments. They do have some good ideas about medicine,” the doctor muttered, buttoning up Lucia’s nightgown. “And somebody did a nice job of splinting that arm, as well. All the same, I’d like to keep the girl overnight and see how she’s doing tomorrow.” He glanced at Dani. “The two of you can stay here. It’ll be a pleasure to have you. And your hired help can bunk out back if she wants. There’s a cot in the tack room.”

“Oh, but I wouldn’t want to put you out,” Dani protested, although she knew she could barely afford a room at the boarding house. “We can manage -”

“Nonsense! We’d love to have you!” Clara waltzed into the room. “And say – there’s a dance in the town square tonight. Why don’t you come with me, Dani? It would do you a world of good to have some fun!” Her keen eyes took Dani’s measure. “You and I are close to the same size. I have a blue gown that would look stunning on you, and I’d love to fix your beautiful hair.”

Dani felt the blood drain from her face. Her pulse drummed an aching pounding in her head. “Oh, no, I really couldn’t – how could I leave Lucia?”

“Lucia will be fine. Marta, our housekeeper, can watch her for a couple of hours. She adores children, doesn’t she, Papa?” Without waiting for her father’s reply, Clara seized Dani’s shoulders. “You absolutely must go! I won’t take no for an answer!”

“She means it.” The doctor gave Dani a weary smile. “I’ve long since learned not to argue with my daughter. I always lose.”

Lucia, who was sitting on the table between them, tugged at her mother’s sleeve. “You go to the dance, Mama,” she said. “I’m a big girl. I can stay here just fine.”

Dani felt panic’s clammy fingers tighten around her throat, shutting off her breath. To walk into the dance, to feel those pitying eyes on her – no she couldn’t do it! The very idea was unthinkable!

She was scrambling for another excuse, any that might save her, when the knocker on the outside office door rapped sharply. Clara flew to answer it.

“Why, Miss Grace Harper, come right in!” she sang out. “I was just persuading Dani to go to the dance tonight. Why don’t you come too?”

Dani glanced around to see that Grace had washed the trail dust from her face and hair. Her color was high and she had an intense look about her, like a sleek panther. Clara had ignored her earlier. She wasn’t ignoring her now. 

“I mean it,” she said. “I was on the planning committee, so I know you’ll have a dandy time. There’ll be a fiddle and a guitar, punch and cookies, and lots of people. A handsome woman like you, Miss Harper, why you’ll be showered with attention!” If Dani didn’t know better, she’d think Clara was flirting with Grace.

“Sorry, but I’m not much for dancing,” Grace murmured, catching Dani’s eye. “How’s Lucia?”

“She’s doing better. The doctor can’t find anything wrong, but wants to check her again in the morning. I’m afraid we’ll have to be here overnight.”

“But don’t worry, it’s all arranged,” Clara broke in. “Dani and Lucia are staying here with us, and there’ll be a place for you to sleep out back – _after_ the dance, of course.” She flashed Grace an impish grin. 

Dani felt something sink in her heart. Had she ever been that pretty, that sure of herself? The time when she could smile as if she hadn’t a care in the world? It seemed like a hundred years ago, in a different life.

The doctor made some notes in an open book on his desk. “What this girl needs now is a sponge bath, plenty of fluids and a day of bed rest. Clara, would you show Dani to the guest room and see that she has everything she needs?”

“Certainly, Papa.” Clara flashed Grace what seemed like a flirtish glance. Dani wondered if Clara leaned that way. She never would have pegged her as someone who’d be interested in the same sex, but then again, she’d just realized that about herself. Who was she to judge? Perhaps Grace just had that effect on women. 

“Miss Harper, er, can I call you Grace?” Clara didn’t give Grace a chance to respond. “Anyway, Grace, I’ll have Marta cook up more bacon and eggs. You’re invited for breakfast, of course. And then I’ll show you to your bunk in case you want to stretch out for a few hours. After driving most of the night, you must be ready to drop!”

Grace took a step toward the door. “Thank you kindly, I didn’t do most of the driving. You just tend to Dani and Lucia – no need to bother with me. I’ll see myself out and be back here first thing tomorrow.”

Clara looked adorably crushed. “But you won’t forget the dance tonight, will you? It starts at seven-thirty!”

Grace’s eyes flashed toward Dani. “I’ll be here in the morning,” she said, stepping out the door and closing it behind her.

“Well, not a social butterfly, is she?” Clara huffed.

“She likes to keep to herself,” Dani muttered, gathering Lucia into her arms, wondering why Grace had left so abruptly. She could have stayed for breakfast, at least. She’d certainly been invited. But Grace was a proud woman. It wouldn’t sit well with her to accept a meal or a bed she’d done nothing to earn. She would see it as charity. Then again, maybe pride wasn’t the issue at all. Perhaps she just didn’t want to be questioned about her past, especially by a pretty girl like Clara.

So where was she going to spend the night? On the street? Or maybe in one of those scandalous rooms above the saloons? Grace might be a woman, but she was a very attractive one and Dani had no doubt plenty of lightskirts wouldn’t mind entertaining her if she had a mind to seek their services. The idea of Grace in bed with a whore, triggered a sickly, fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach. Dani forced the thought from her mind. What Grace did on her own time was her own business. Right now she had a sick girl to look after.

~~~~~~~~~

“Close your eyes, Dani!” Clara tucked one last stray curl into place and added a dab of rouge to Dani’s cheeks. “I’m going to turn you around now, toward the mirror. When I count to three, you can open your eyes and look. Ready?”

Dani closed her eyes tightly. She must have been crazy to let Clara talk her into dressing up. But Lucia had slept peacefully all afternoon. Clara’s suggestion that she borrow the tub to bathe and wash her hair had been too much to resist. One thing had led to another – the loan of clean underthings and a dress while her own dirty clothes went into the day’s laundry. Then the hair, then a touch of jewellery. It had become a game, with Clara pushing every step of the way. Now Dani was about to see herself in a mirror for the first time in five years.

Her heart was pounding and her palms were clammy with sweat. She was sick with the dread of it, but she was trapped. Without hurting Clara’s feelings, there was no way she could refuse to look. 

“One, two, three! Open your eyes, Cinderella!” Clara let go of her shoulders and stepped away. Trembling, Dani willed her eyes to open.

Standing before her, framed by the gilt-edged mirror, was a stranger. Slender, almost elegant in a modest frock of sky-blue batiste with a silvery sash, she stood quivering with one hand at her throat. Her upswept hair framed her face in soft waves, accented by simple pearl earrings. The reflection staring back at Dani with haunted eyes was nothing like she remembered or had expected. The young woman she used to be who’d taken such pleasure in her own beauty was gone. But so was the slashed, twisted creature she’d imagined herself to be for so long. She was simply a woman with a scar. Dani sighed in resignation. She would never be pretty again. But she was no monster. That in itself was a comfort.

But if Clara thought she was going within a country mile of that dance tonight…

“Dani, you’re shaking. Are you all right?” Clara laid a steadying hand on her arm.

“It’s just that I’ve kept from mirrors for so long. It’s a bit… overwhelming.”

“But look at you! You’re lovely! Your eyes, your hair, your figure – why, you’ll be the belle of the ball tonight!”

“No -” Panic welled like nausea in Dani’s throat.

“Oh, Dani -”

“I’m sorry, Clara. You’ve been so kind to me, but it’s… it’s just out of the question.”

“Why, for heaven’s sake? You’ll be fine! You’ll have plenty of partners, I promise.”

“You mean, men will ask me to dance because you talked them into it, or maybe because they feel sorry for me?” Dani shook her head. “I know you mean well, but I don’t want pity. I’m staying here with my daughter, where I belong.”

She raised a fumbling hand to remove one of the pearl earrings. Clara caught her wrist. “Don’t be silly, Dani. I saw the way Grace Harper looked at you. Believe me, there was no pity in those fascinating blue eyes of hers. If you can charm her, there’s no reason you can’t charm others.”

The unexpected rush of heat and color left Dani’s knees limp. “Clara, you can’t say things like that! Be sensible, you saw no such thing.”

“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with it,” Clara said. “Just because I’m young, doesn’t mean I’m naïve. Women can be attracted to other women same like how some men are attracted to men. I know town-folks aren’t progressive enough to acknowledge these things…”

“Oh, Clara, let’s please change the subject,” Dani pleaded.

“Sorry,” Clara said, not looking contrite at all.

“Anyway, Grace is just fond of Lucia, and she was concerned about her, that’s all. Girls your age see everything in terms of romance!”

“Girls my age, indeed!” snorted Clara. “You’re no dowager yourself – certainly too young to lock yourself away like a hermit. You’re an incredibly beautiful woman, Dani. You have a little girl who needs more than just a mother who’s afraid to go out. You know I’m right!”

Dani stared down at the floor. Yes, Clara was right. And Grace alluded to it last night as well. Lucia deserved better than to grow up on a lonely, run-down ranch with a recluse for a mother whose only friend was an ornery old woman. She owed it to her daughter to move on with her life.

But why did it have to be tonight, with the whole town looking on? Why couldn’t she wait a few weeks, or even a few months, while she built up her courage? Maybe next year, when Lucia was older, she’d be ready. But tonight, at a dance – no, she couldn’t face so many people. Not yet.

“ _Señora?_ ” The doctor’s grandmotherly Mexican housekeeper had appeared in the doorway. Her face broadened into a grin as Dani turned around. “ _Que bonita!_ ” She clapped her hands, then added in Spanish, “Your little girl, she’s awake.”

“Gracias, Marta.” Dani darted past her, out the door and down the hall to the guest room. Lucia, looking damp and rumpled was sitting up in bed. Her eyes brightened as she caught sight of her.

“Mama! You look so pretty!” She held out her arms. Dani lifted her for a hug. Her cheeks were soft and cool against hers.

“How are you feeling?” she asked her.

“Better. But no more berries.”

Dani gathered her close again, but she squirmed free to gaze at her.

“You look like a princess,” Lucia said. “Are you going to the dance tonight?”

Dani shook her head. “I thought I’d stay here and keep you company. Would you like that?”

“No!” Her daughter’s vehemence was startling. “I want you to go to the dance, Mama! I want people to see how pretty you are!”

Clara chuckled from the doorway. “You can’t say no to that kind of logic, Dani. Papa and I will be leaving after supper, around seven. It’ll be fine, you’ll see.”

“Go to the dance, _señora_!” Marta peered around her employer. “I will watch your girl. She and I are friends already. _Si_?”

“ _Si!_ ” Lucia grinned, delighted she could practice her Spanish with someone other than her mother. “You can dance til midnight, Mama, just like Cinderella. Promise me you’ll go.”

Dani blinked back a rush of tears, overcome by feelings of love, gratitude and gut-clenching fear. Walking into that dance would be like walking up the steps of a gallows. But she was outnumbered, even Lucia was pushing her.

“Mama, do you promise?”

Dani swallowed a rush of nauseating panic. “All right,” she murmured. “I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The Town Square, as it was grandly called, was little more than a vacant patch of ground behind the school where the children played tag and mumblety-peg at recess. But the dance committee had taken pains to make it look nice for the evening. The weedy ground had been mowed and leveled. Wires strung between poles held dangling lanterns with colored shades. In one corner a platform with two stools had been set up for the musicians. Music as light and earthy as ale foam drifted on the twilight air. Dancing couples crowded the floor. Skirts swung, petticoats flashing in polkas, waltzes and old-fashioned reels.

Along one side of the dance floor a refreshment table, festooned with bunting, held an immense cut-glass punch bowl and trays heaped with homemade delights – cookies, candies, sweet rolls and little squares of cake. The sight of so much bounty made Grace’s mouth water. She was sorely tempted to meander past the back side of the table and help herself to a treat or two. But no, she reminded herself, she wasn’t really attending the dance. And the last thing she wanted was to be noticed. She would stay where she belonged, in the darkness beyond the ring of light, watching for Dani.

At first, she hadn’t expected her to come. But then, with the evening still young, she’d arrived by buggy accompanied by the doctor and his lively daughter. The sight of Dani – the simple blue frock that complimented her dark eyes, the glorious mane of hair twisted and pinned to fall from the crown in a cascade of curls – had stopped her heart for an instant. But then she’d always known Dani was beautiful. What mattered was that _she_ know it.

So, what was Grace doing here tonight? She certainly hadn’t come here to dance – in fact, she scarcely knew how. And even if she knew how, who’d she dance with? Her only intent, Grace told herself, was to make sure Dani was all right and to be here in case she needed her.

Now she watched from the shadows as a lanky young cowhand whirled Dani around the floor in a rollicking polka. Dani danced well enough, but even from a distance, Grace could sense the resistance in her body. Her face, which she kept slightly averted from her partner, was fixed in a rigid half smile. Her eyes were like a cornered calf’s at branding time. She was enduring – barely. It had taken all Dani’s courage to come here tonight. Now her courage seemed to be failing.

“So, that’s your Dani?” A heavy hand fell on Grace’s shoulder.

“Carl, you really can’t pass up free food, can you?” Grace said, smiling.

“Never. And she’s lovely. I can understand now why you’re so smitten,” Carl said. “She doesn’t look like she’s enjoying herself much, huh?”

“She’s shy…. She’s very self-conscious about the scar on her cheek. She has no idea how beautiful she is,” Grace said, sadly. 

“Well, I for one would like to get to know the woman who’s stolen my favorite hired hand’s heart. I think I’ll cut in. Do you think she’d mind dancing with an old man?” Carl said, adjusting his collar.

“You’ll probably give her a crick in the neck, but aside from that, she’ll be fine,” Grace said.

“Then in that case, I shall introduce myself,” Carl said, heading towards Dani on the dance floor.

Grace watched as Carl cut in between Dani and her current dance partner. Dani looked somewhat relieved. Carl seemed to say a few things to her. After listening intently, Dani’s smile grew and she seemed to relax in Carl’s arms, the two of them dancing, reminding Grace of a father-daughter dance she once saw at a wedding. 

“So, you’re Dani’s new hired hand.”

Grace whipped around, her hand jerking reflexively for the gun that wasn’t there. Standing a few steps away was a prosperous-looking stranger in a brown suit and tie. He was, perhaps, an inch short of Grace’s own height and looked to be in his early forties. Gray-streaked hair framed a square face that was pleasant if not quite handsome.

“Patrick Hammond,” he said, extending his hand. “You don’t know me, but I heard about you in town today. I’m Dani’s neighbor. Her land borders mine.”

“I’m Grace… Grace Harper,” she introduced herself and accepted the proffered handshake. 

“Good to meet you, Miss Harper. Is there a lot of work needing to be completed on Dani’s ranch that she hired you on?” Hammond asked.

“There are quite a few things. Mostly things breaking down from wear and tear.” Grace still wasn’t sure what this conversation was about or where it was leading to.

“Just wondering if I should send up some of my men to take care of those things. I’m sure you’re doing a right fine job, but there’s only you. My men could have all that taken care of in an afternoon.”

“I’ll make sure everything’s taken care of before I leave. But I’ll let Dani know you offered,” Grace said. Patrick Hammond seemed a decent sort.

“I know Dani’s short on money,” Grace said. “I’m not really sure how much she could pay your men. You see, I’m doing the repairs at her ranch for meals and a place to stay.”

“Actually, if my plans come together, Dani’s money problems will soon be a thing of the past.”

  
“Sorry?” Grace wasn’t sure what that meant.

Hammond glanced down at his well-polished boots. “I’ve been thinking about Dani for the past six months, since my wife passed away. Now that the proper time’s gone by, I’ll be calling on her at the ranch.”

“Calling on her?” Grace felt her pulse skip.

“Yup, you heard me right. I’ll be courting her. If she’ll have me, I plan to make Dani my wife.”

**To be continued…**

**Author’s Notes:** I hope you guys don’t mind too much that I added a few characters that aren’t in the Dark Fate universe, but I promise, they’ll have very minor parts and are only there as plot devices. The focus will always remain Grace and Dani. Thank you so much for all the kind words you’ve all left me. I very much appreciate them.


	10. Chapter 9 - An Awkward Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Grace share a dance, right after Dani receives a rather awkward proposal.

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 9**

“Oh my, what a small world!” Dani exclaimed upon finding out she was dancing with none other than Grace’s Carl.

“Indeed. I practically said the same thing when I bumped into Grace in town a little earlier,” Carl answered.

She’d liked the older man almost immediately from the moment he cut in between her and her last dance partner. There was something about him that was just kind and genuine… not unlike Grace, she supposed.

“How did you know who I was?” Dani asked.

“Grace pointed you out to me. And I said to myself, I was not going to pass up a chance to dance with such a lovely lady.”

Dani was sure she blushed. But she surprised herself when she didn’t object to the compliment. “Wait, so Grace is here? She was quite adamant she wasn’t going to come tonight…”

“Well, I’m sure you being here had something to do with it,” Carl said, winking at her.

Dani didn’t know what to say to that. “Do you, umm… plan on staying in town long?”

“I was just passing by… really, it was just complete happenstance that I bumped into Grace. We shared a drink a little earlier and she told me how she met you,” Carl said.

“It was like God brought Grace to my doorstep,” Dani admitted. “Who knows what would have happened to my daughter if she hadn’t been there.”

“That’s my Grace… She’s always been there when I needed her too.”

“From the stories Grace told me, it was you who was always there for her.”

“She’s just humble by nature,” Carl said, smiling. “She never gives herself enough credit and always judges herself too harshly.”

“Yeah… I kind of have that feeling about her,” Dani said, thinking back to the last few days of knowing Grace. Not once had she ever bragged about anything or drew attention to herself. She was a hard worker who was the very soul of caring and kindness. 

Suddenly, Carl stopped dancing and it wasn’t until a second or two later that Dani realized that the music had stopped. She had been so enthralled in her conversation with Carl that she hadn’t felt the least bit self-conscious. She actually enjoyed herself. She looked up at her dance partner who was smiling at her.

“Well, Miss Dani, thank you for the dance. It was a pleasure meeting you,” Carl said, tipping his Stetson in a gentlemanly manner.

“The pleasure was all mine, sir,” Dani said, truly meaning it.

“Please, call me Carl. Any friend of Grace is a friend of mine. I hope our paths cross again one day,” Carl said, walking Dani back to a seat away from the dance area.

“Likewise… Umm, Carl, did Grace by chance mention where she’ll be spending the night tonight? I don’t know if she mentioned, but the doctor wanted to keep my daughter for observation overnight…”

“I have lodging big enough for two. She did make mention she’d be needing a place to spend the evening.”

Dani breathed a sigh of relief. She hated the thought of Grace not having a place to spend the night. Of course, Grace didn’t take Clara Mills’ offer of staying at the doctor’s tack room. If Dani was being truly honest with herself, she couldn’t stand the thought of Grace finding someone to spend the night with… in the biblical sense.

“Well, it was ever so nice to meet you, Carl. And I hope we do meet again.” Carl smiled for the last time and walked away. Dani watched him grab some treats from the table. He began chatting with a gentleman about his age who was also loitering near the refreshments. Dani looked away and began scanning the crowd for a certain tall blonde.

When she couldn’t spot Grace anywhere, Dani decided to make a trip to the refreshment table herself. She poured herself a cup of punch which was lukewarm and sickly sweet. She tried to smile as she forced it down her throat. She didn’t want to appear rude in case someone was looking at her. Besides, she was supposed to be having a good time – she owed that much to Clara and Lucia. And she’d certainly had no lack of partners. But aside from Carl, every single dance had been an ordeal.

“Can I get you anything – say, a slice of that prune and walnut torte?” The pimpled young clerk from the government land office approached Dani with a wide, eager smile. He had asked her earlier to dance three times, and she’d been kind to him because his face was nearly as flawed as her own. Now she was beginning to wonder if she’d been too kind – and whether people showed kindness to her for the same reason.

“Thank you, no,” she said, eyeing the sticky torte. “I’m not hungry just now. What would really taste good to me is a drink of cold water.”

“Your wish is my command!” The young man practically clicked his heels as he seized an empty glass from the table and made for the pump that stood outside the schoolhouse, beyond the mass of waiting buggies. Dani sighed, wishing she could just fast forward the clock. In the months ahead, she would seek out new friends for Lucia’s sake. But she was never going to another dance for as long as she lived.

“Hello Dani, I was hoping I’d catch you between partners.”

Dani’s eyes traveled up the brown suit and near white shirt to a face that was at least familiar – her neighbor, Patrick Hammond.

She found her voice. “I – didn’t expect to see you here, Patrick. What a nice surprise. Is your wife here, too?”

“You must not have heard.” He shifted his feet a bit awkwardly. “Susan passed away six months ago.”

Dani stared at him in dismay. “Oh, Patrick, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe nobody told me. I never even heard about the funeral -”

“And I’m sorry no one let you know. You and Susan didn’t see much of each other, but she considered you a friend. We both did.”

The musicians had struck up a lively polka. Without asking permission he took her hand, caught her waist and swung her out into the stream of dancers. She gazed up at him, forgetting her own shyness for the moment.

“I don’t know what to say. If I’d known about Susan, I’d have come to the service or at least sent some food -”

“No, it’s all right. Susan was doing poorly, so I sent her to her sister’s in Ohio, where she could get better medical treatment. It…” He paused, sucking in his breath. “It didn’t make any difference in the end. She was buried there with her family. Not many folks around here knew when it happened.”

“So, how have you been?”

“Lonesome.” His hand tightened against the small of her back. “With my daughter married and the boys away at school, it’s just me and the hired help – along with a pack of hounds and a few thousand head of livestock!” He chuckled, a bit uneasily. “I was wondering if you’d mind a visit now and again?”

“A visit?” She glanced up, startled by his question.

He gazed down at her expectantly, then shook his head. “Blast it, girl, I was never any good with words. I’m asking your permission to come calling.”  
  


Dani went numb in his arms. She could hear the music but she could no longer feel its pounding rhythm. She was dimly aware of Clara, winking over her partner’s shoulder as they whirled past on the dance floor, and the young clerk, standing at the refreshment table with a glass of water in his hand and a doleful expression on his face. But her brain refused to form coherent thoughts, let alone put them into words.

“Is that so surprising?” Patrick Hammond asked. “You’re a lovely woman, Dani, and we’re both alone. You can have all the time you want. I won’t press you. But I may as well make my intentions clear from the start.”

Dani struggled in silence as the dancers blurred around her. She knew he was waiting for an answer, some word of encouragement, at least. And she’d be a fool not to give it. Patrick Hammond was a decent man. He had the means to give her a comfortable life and ensure a promising future for Lucia. As for looks, he was attractive enough, despite the fact that he was old enough to be her father. So, what was holding her back?

He wanted her land, of course. No one would want her for herself alone. But the land was Lucia’s. She owed it to Diego to keep it within the family. Once Patrick understood that the ranch wasn’t part of her dowry, he would surely lose interest. But she could hardly bring that up now.

“Dani?” His light brown eyes sought hers.

“I’m sorry, Patrick, but this is so… so sudden,” she heard herself saying. “Until a few minutes ago, I thought of you as a married man. I’m afraid I’ll need some time to get used to the change. If you’d allow that, maybe we can begin again where we started tonight. Of course, if you find someone else in the meantime -” She managed with a feeble smile. “We can always be friends, can’t we?”

A bead of sweat trickled down Dani’s temple. Heavens, what was wrong with her? First, she’d been speechless; now she was babbling like a fool. She didn’t want this man, or any man, really. Why couldn’t she just say so and leave with her dignity intact?

“Take all the time you need, Dani. I’ll understand. But you’re looking distressed. Are you all right?” He bent close, his forehead creased with concern. Above the line where his hat usually fit, his skin was as pale as the underbelly of a fish. For an instant, she feared he was going to kiss her. Then she realized the music had stopped. Couples were separating to find new partners.

“I’m getting a bit of a headache,” she murmured, which was true. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I just need a few minutes of peace and quiet.”

“How about a walk? Wait – I’ll go with you.” He reached for her hand, but Dani, pretending not to see the gesture, slipped away and zigzagged through the crowd to the edge of the dance floor. A few more steps carried her beyond the edge of the light. As she passed into the darkness she broke into a run.

Where was she going? Lord help her, it didn’t matter. She only knew that she couldn’t face being at the dance a minute longer – the talk, the prying eyes, the abrupt transformation of her married neighbor into a widowed and eager suitor – her fragile nerves were threatening to snap. She should never have let Clara talk her into coming here tonight.

She had passed through the maze of buggies and reached the corner of the schoolhouse before she noticed that the echo of her footfalls had taken on its own rhythm. A hand seized her shoulder from behind and whipped her around. Grace loomed over her, her eyes blazing into hers. “What happened?” she demanded. “Did anyone hurt you?”

“No!” Dani reached up and pressed a finger to Grace’s lips, signaling quiet. Strange, how safe she suddenly felt with Grace here. Her panic was receding like the water of a flash flood after a storm.

But she’d be a fool to feel secure with Grace. She was as restless and unpredictable as the wind. Just last night, right when she needed her, she’d caught her preparing to sneak out the gate. She’d be better off with a man like Patrick Hammond than with a volatile, footloose wanderer who’d only ride off and leave her with a broken heart. But what was she thinking? When had her heart become part of the stakes here?

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Grace’s hand, warm and gentle through the sleeve of her gown, sent ripples of awareness through her body.

“I’m perfectly fine. Everyone’s been very nice. Your friend Carl, especially… I loved meeting him… But for the most part, I’m just tired of pretending to have a good time.” Dani twisted loose and stood glaring at Grace. “And what about you, Grace Harper? What are you doing out here in the dark? Keeping an eye on me?”

Grace stood her ground, denying nothing. “I just wanted to make sure nobody gave you any trouble.”

“I don’t need a babysitter, Grace. I can take care of myself. It’s just that -” She released her breath in a ragged sigh. “I should have stayed at the house with Lucia. I don’t belong here, with all these people.”

Grace made a reflexive move, as if to take her in her arms, then checked herself. “I met your friend, Hammond. Not a bad sort… he pretty much told me he’d staked his claim on you.”

“Patrick Hammond told _you_ that?”

“He was just wondering if you were struggling with repairs over at the ranch… I think he was under the impression you were paying me. He wanted to help… then we got to talking. I told him I’d finish everything before I left, but that I’d let you know of his offer in case you needed anything else afterwards.”

Dani sucked in her breath, feeling stung. Somewhere, on the fringe of her awareness, the musicians were playing a waltz. Its melody was so sweet and wistful she wanted to weep. “So, you’re really leaving?”

“I’ll make sure to finish all the repairs first.”

“I see.” Dani forced back a rush of emotion. Why should she care if Grace left? After all, who was Grace Harper to her? Just an attractive saddle tramp who’d stopped by the ranch to help out. And since her presence was causing so much emotional turmoil for Dani, wouldn’t she be better off without her?

“I thought you weren’t coming here tonight. What made you change your mind?” Dani asked, changing the subject.

Grace shrugged. “Dunno…. I just did.”

“Well, you came all the way here to a dance… Why don’t you actually dance?” Dani asked.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Grace said, staring at her own feet.

“What?” Dani blinked up at Grace, then laughed. “Oh, don’t joke with me, Grace. Everybody knows how to dance!”

“My mom tried teaching me when I was little…. But I’ve always had two left feet. It’s no use,” Grace said, sheepishly.

Dani stood facing Grace in the moonlight. To her, Grace had always carried herself - long limbs and all - with a confidence and gracefulness that made her statement quite hard to believe. 

“You know,” Dani ventured. “Dancing isn’t all that hard. I could teach you the basics in a few minutes.”

“What? You mean here? Now?”

“Why not? Who knows when you’ll have another chance, especially with music?” Dani moved to Grace’s side. “The first thing you need is to recognize the rhythm. Listen -” She paused to let her hear the lyrical strains that drifted through the darkness. “The tune they’re playing now is a waltz. You can hear the beats on the guitar – ONE, two, three, ONE, two, three, and so you step like this…” Dani lifted her skirt to show her borrowed dancing slippers. “One big step, then two small, almost like walking. Try it, ONE, two, three, ONE, two, three…”

Grace complied, stumbling over her boots as she tried to match her steps. The expression on her face told Dani she felt utterly foolish but she kept at it for a moment without complaining. Then abruptly, she halted.

“This doesn’t feel much like dancing,” Grace muttered, and swept Dani into her arms.

The hand that caught the small of her back was firm and steady. The rest took a bit of fumbling, but in very little time they were moving together through the silken darkness. Grace held her close, following the subtle cues of her legs and body until she felt sure enough to take the lead. Then there was nothing more for her to teach her about waltzing.

Neither of them spoke. The throb of music crept around and through them, its melody as poignant as a tear. Dani could feel the heat between them. There was something sensual in the way their bodies moved together. She found herself becoming aroused and aching to be even closer to Grace. 

Grace’s jaw rested lightly against her temple. Dani closed her eyes as Grace’s lips brushed her hairline and nuzzled her forehead. Dani was dimly aware that the music had ended, but that didn’t matter because they were no longer dancing. They stood holding each other, both of them trembling in the darkness.

Grace’s mouth skimmed hers. She responded hungrily, her lips opening for more, her body arching upward to press against hers. Her senses swam with the clean, salty taste of Grace’s skin and the texture of her lips, like firm, wet velvet. She stood on her toes, her hands clasped the back of Grace’s head, fingers working into the damp tangle of hair. Had she felt this way with Lucia’s father – the hot hungers racing through her body like the licking flames of a prairie fire? Lord help her, she had no memory of it. Here, in Grace’s arms, might well have been the first time – except that now there was no strangeness, no fear, only need.

Grace’s hands molded her body against hers, pressing her closer. Dani rose on tiptoe and put her arms around Grace’s neck. She lifted her off her feet and she hung suspended against her. Holding her there, Grace kissed her mouth, her face, her throat…

Abruptly, Grace groaned, raised her head and lowered Dani to the ground.

“Dani.” Her voice was thick and hoarse. “Dani, you need to go back to the dance now.”

She stiffened in her arms, still quivering. “Why?”

“Because…. Folks are gonna be wondering where you went off to. We can’t risk anyone seeing us like this.”

“Let them wonder.”

Grace released her and stepped back, dropping her arms to her side. “You don’t mean that. You’ve got a reputation to guard – for your little girl’s sake, if nothing else. If anyone sees you out here in the dark with me… like _this_ …” She shook her head. “Go back, dance out the evening and pretend the past few minutes never happened. Don’t take any chances.”

Grace’s argument made sense. Dani realized that, even as her simmering blood began to cool. But so many things had happened tonight. The thought of going back to face all those curious eyes sent waves of panic crashing through her body.

Dani shook her head. “I’m in no condition to stay. I’ll have someone tell Clara and the doctor that I went back to the house. They’ll understand that I want to be with Lucia.”

She turned to go but Grace blocked her way, her face a mask of cold disapproval. “I’ve never known you to be a coward, Dani Ramos. If you want to go, I won’t stop you. But you’ll be taking the easy way out. And you’ll be teaching your daughter that if she doesn’t like what she’s facing, she can just run away. Is that what you want her to learn?”

“Who gave you the right to lecture me?” Dani flung the words right back at her.

“Somebody’s got to do it. Since I’m the only one here, I guess it’ll have to be me.”

“Oh, you -” But Dani didn’t finish what she was going to say. Instead, she spun away from Grace and flounced back toward the dance floor. Grace was right, of course. But why did she have to be so high-handed about it? Oh, she’d show her, all right. She’d dance with every man who asked her! And she wouldn’t stop until the lanterns went out and the musicians stumbled home to bed.

And that, she realized, was exactly what Grace wanted her to do. She’d played her like a blasted violin. 

_I’ve never known you to be a coward, Dani Ramos._

Only now, as she reached the edge of the light, did the oddness of that phrase strike her. Grace had only known her a few days. But she’d spoken as if she’d known her for years.

~~~~~~~~

Grace had planned to bunk with Carl at the lodgings he had paid for, but she needed some fresh air, and truth be told, some time alone. The evening was nice and so decided to take advantage of it. Besides, Grace was an early riser, she’d only wake Carl up in the morning.

Grace had borrowed a spare blanket from the buckboard and hiked into the foothills above town. There, on a patch of sandy ground she scooped out a comfortable hollow and eased herself down to spend the night.

For Grace, sleeping in the open was anything but a hardship. At Framingham, her only view of the night sky had been through holes in the strap iron door of her cell. On her first night as a free woman she’d been thunderstruck by the glittering expanse above her. She would never again look up at the stars without feeling a sense of awe.

For a time, she lay on her back, picking out the constellations and trying to recall each of their names which Rose Shaw had taught her. But it was a useless diversion. Thoughts of Dani seeped through her resistance like water through a failing dam until, at last, there was no point in looking at the stars. She was all around her, her passionate mouth, her sensuously curved little body, her searing need to love and be loved – a need that burned as deep as her own.

She had kept an eye on Dani long enough to determine that she was really staying at the dance. Then she’d forced herself to leave. Her wanderings had taken her to the town’s only saloon where she’d nursed a single whiskey. A blond wisp of a lightskirt who couldn’t have been more than sixteen began flirting with her. But Grace had finished her drink and left.

Now she swore as her body responded to the memory of holding Dani in her arms. Hellfire, she’d been so out of control that she could have taken her right there with her body arched over the back of some buggy. She should never have let herself get close to her, never let her set her on fire with her touch.

Grace needed to be gone from here. And Dani needed a good, stable person in her life, somebody like Patrick Hammond, who could offer her everything that Grace couldn’t. She could only hope that Dani had the good sense to see that.

If Grace had any sense of her own, she’d head for new territory tonight. Unfortunately, she’d left her horse and saddle back at Dani’s ranch, and her gun belt was locked up in the marshal’s office. She’d never get far unarmed and on foot. Nor did she want to leave Dani the way she’d nearly left her before, without even saying goodbye. She owed her that much.

But what could she say to her in the morning? How the devil was she supposed to behave after what had happened between them? She was hired help, Grace reminded herself. She would do her job, keep her words to a minimum and her hands to herself. That would be the only way to get through the remaining days.

Stretching, she turned onto her side and closed her eyes. She was weary beyond belief but sleep was a long time coming. When dreams drifted in they were like black fog, darkly sensual, filled with murky images and a torment of desires that left her drained and frustrated.

~~~~~~~~

At dawn, Dani awoke to a stream of light coming from the gaps in the curtains. She looked out and saw clear skies that matched the color of Grace’s eyes. After breakfast, the doctor examined Lucia and pronounced her well enough to travel back to the ranch, as long as she continued to rest. The stomach cramps and nausea were gone. Dani’s daughter was her curious, lively self again.

Grace brought the buckboard around to the doctor’s house, loaded with supplies Dani had requested from the general store – sacks of grain and oats for the animals, flour, salt, baking powder, beans and a big slab of bacon.

There was also a small bag of horehound and peppermint sticks for Lucia. Glancing at the receipt, Dani realized Grace had bought the candy herself instead of putting it on her account. “Thank you, that was very kind,” she said, giving her a strained smile.

Grace’s only response was a curt nod as she turned away to adjust the harness. Beneath the brim of her hat, her bloodshot eyes were framed in shadowed creases. Dani didn’t want to think about how she must’ve spent the night. She had a feeling it hadn’t been with Carl.

Not that she was any spring blossom herself this morning. Last night’s dance had lasted until nearly eleven. She’d returned to the house exhausted and slept fitfully at best. Now, dressed in her own plain frock, her hair braided beneath a dowdy sunbonnet, she looked like a pioneer woman on the last leg of crossing the plains. Grace was probably wondering what madness had possessed her when she’d taken her in her arms and kissed her. Well, the ball was done and Cinderella had turned back into a scullery maid. The whole ridiculous fairy tale was over.

Only Lucia was animated. Dressed in her nightgown and a straw hat, she perched on the seat of the buckboard, sucking a peppermint stick and firing questions at Grace. “Will you take me fishing when I’m all better?... What’s the biggest fish you ever caught?... Can I shoot your gun just once?”

Grace mumbled her answers. She’d reclaimed her gun belt and was wearing it this morning, slung low around her toned hips. She looked as surly and dangerous as the ex-convict she was, but Lucia didn’t appear to notice.

Clara, fresh and pretty in mint-green calico, came out of the house with a basket of sandwiches and a Mason jar filled with cold lemonade. Dani put the treats in the bed of the buckboard, then hugged her warmly. “Thank you for everything,” she whispered. “I can’t recall when anyone’s been so nice to me.”

“It was my pleasure,” Clara responded, then leaned closer to Dani’s ear. “Patrick Hammond is such an attractive man, and with money to boot. I can’t tell you how many women have set their caps for him. Nobody missed the fact that he danced with you four times last night. I think you’ve made a conquest!”

Dani flashed a glance at Grace, who was studiously pretending not to hear. “Oh, honestly, Clara, he was only being kind. With so many women after him, I’m sure he can find someone more desirable.”

“Well, whatever you think, the man seems to have set his sights on you. I’ll bet you haven’t seen the last of him. What will you say if he proposes?”

Grace was adjusting the harness once more. Her back was as rigid as a poker. Was Clara playing a game, making herself heard just to pique Grace?

“I can’t imagine Patrick Hammond would be fool enough to do such a thing,” Dani said. “Now we really must be going. The sun’s already getting warm. Thank you again, Clara, and please thank Marta for all her help.”

“There’ll be another dance next month. You’re welcome to join us again – unless Patrick wants to escort you, of course.” Clara grinned, enjoying the drama as Grace helped Dani into the buckboard, balancing her as if she were a porcelain doll. Dani settled her skirts and gathered Lucia close to her side.

Grace swung into the driver’s seat, nodded Clara a silent thanks, and flicked the reins over the sleek brown backs of the horses. Was Grace playing the hired hand for the sake of appearances, or were there deeper emotions flickering behind those stony eyes – emotions she was determined to keep hidden?

Oh, how could she have made such a mess of things? Why couldn’t she have stayed with Lucia last night instead of letting that minx Clara talk her into dressing up and going to the dance? What she wouldn’t give to have her drab, simple life back again!

The buckboard rolled through town, past the general store and the saloon, past the post office and the jail, where the marshal gave them a friendly wave, and past the livery stable. Shielded by her sunbonnet, Dani gazed straight ahead. Grace drove in pensive silence. The memory of last night lay between them like a keg of gunpowder, threatening to explode at the first touch of heat.

Lucia chattered happily, waving to occasional passerby and sucking on her peppermint stick. Dani could only hope that her daughter’s presence would act as a buffer on the ride home. Otherwise, she and Grace would be in for a long, wearying day.

**To be continued…**

**Author’s Notes:** Well guys, we’re a little more than half-way done now. Things will really pick up from here on out. I hope you’re enjoying the journey as much as I am. Thanks so much for all the kind feedback, they mean the world to me!


	11. Chapter 10 - An Unwelcome Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace, Dani and Lucia make it back home to the ranch. Grace is forced to answer some very uncomfortable questions.

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 10**

The sun hung like a ball of dripping butter against a torrid griddle of a sky. The sultry air lay like a thick blanket over the sage flats, forcing everything that flew or crawled to seek out the meager shade. Only one stubborn vulture defied the heat, soaring against the sky with its huge black wings outstretched to catch the rising currents of air.

To the west, thunderheads boiled above the Sangre de Cristo Mountains. But there was no welcome scent of rain. Any moisture that fell from the sky would vaporize before it reached the ground.

Grace drove the team at a plodding pace. Between the heat and the loaded buckboard, a faster speed would overtax the horses. Two nights ago, they’d made the trip to town in less than five hours. The return trip would take nearly seven.

Two hours short of the ranch, Lucia fell asleep. Dani lowered her tenderly onto the grain sacks behind the seat and used the quilt to improvise a canopy, protecting her delicate skin from the sun.

The girl had been cheerful all morning, drinking lemonade and shooting questions at Grace, whose answers had been brief but patient. As the day crawled on, however, her small head had begun to nod. Finally, she’d dozed off in Dani’s arms.

Dani had said little, preferring to let her daughter chat with Grace. But now that Lucia was fast asleep, there could be no more evasion. She could hardly expect to sit in silence for six tedious miles.

She eased her onto a blanket in the wagon bed, taking an extra minute to cushion her splinted arm. Then she settled herself back onto the seat of the buckboard. “She’s fast asleep,” she said, stating the obvious. “I hope you didn’t get too tired of her questions.”

“How can a girl learn if she doesn’t ask questions? The girl is bright and wants to know things. Count it as a blessing that she asks.” Grace squinted into the light. Her hands fidgeted with the reins, twisting the leather in restless fingers.

Dani stared down at her own work-worn hands. Such pathetic hands, she thought, the palms chapped, the nails cracked and broken. But there was no use wishing them soft and dainty like Clara’s. Her life, her hands, was what it was. Crying about it would only be a waste of tears.

“That was umm… really kind of Carl to let you sleep at his lodgings last night. Much better than the doctor’s tack room, I’d imagine.” Dani tried her best to sound like she was just making casual conversation. But the truth was, she was fishing for information on where Grace spent the night… or more importantly, with whom. She didn’t know how, but she knew Grace didn’t spend the night at Carl’s.

“Carl would give the clothes off his back if he thought someone less fortunate needed it. Offering me a place to sleep would be no big deal for him,” Grace said absently. 

That didn’t really answer Dani’s question. Frustrated, she tried another approach. “We, uhhh… had to leave pretty early this morning… I hope you didn’t end up waking him…”

“No, I’m sure he got a good night’s rest. I didn’t end up taking him up on his offer,” Grace said.

So, Dani’s instinct was correct. “Well, then, where did you end up spending the night?” 

Grace shrugged. “Just outside.”

“Did you find someone to spend the night with?” Dani asked, knowing she wasn’t successful in hiding the hurt and anger in her voice.

“What? No! What in the world gave you that idea?” Grace asked, genuinely looking perplexed.

“ _Just outside_? I’m sure you can come up with something better than that,” Dani scoffed.

“I’m telling you the truth. It was a nice, cool night, so I grabbed a blanket from the buckboard and hiked into the foothills above town. I found a comfortable patch of ground and slept there… _alone_.”

“Oh… I see…”

“You think that I’d find someone to fool around with just after I had you in my arms?”

Dani could tell she hurt Grace’s feelings and she felt awful about it. “No… I mean…. I just… I’m sorry. I just…” _Got jealous._

“It’s fine, Dani,” Grace said, sighing, obviously letting her off the hook. Or perhaps she was just too tired to converse with her at the moment.

They rode in silence for about a half hour. Dani kept trying to think of ways to apologize for the accusation she had insinuated. But by the look on Grace’s face, she obviously wanted to drop the subject altogether. Dani wanted to kick herself for making such a mess of things.

“So, is it true, what Clara said? Are you going to marry Patrick Hammond?”

Grace’s question, coming out of nowhere, hit Dani like a slap. She stared at her for an instant before recovering. “Clara doesn’t know what she’s talking about. I shared a few dances with Patrick. That doesn’t mean the man’s going to propose.”

“That’s not what he told me.” Grace studied her, her eyes narrowed against the sun. 

“And was that what last night was about? You took what Patrick said as a challenge?” Her voice shook with wounded defiance.

Grace glanced away. “Last night never happened, Dani. If you’re smart, you’ll marry Patrick Hammond, or someone like him who can give you and Lucia a decent future. The sooner you do it and forget about me the better.”

“You haven’t told me anything I didn’t already know.” She spoke out of wounded pride. “But it isn’t me Patrick wants. It’s the ranch. He’d propose to a cow if he thought it would get him more land!”

“You don’t know that. He didn’t seem like a bad sort, maybe a little too pushy for my taste, but then I’m not the one he wants to marry.”

“Oh, stop it!” Dani shoved her sunbonnet back onto her shoulders, letting a stray breeze cool her sweaty hair. “Don’t you see? The ranch is for Lucia, to be held in trust until she’s of age. I paid a lawyer in town to draw up the papers after she was born. Once Patrick understands that, he’ll be showing me his heels in no time. And so will anyone else who thinks they’ve got something to gain by courting me. In the end, they’ll all walk away.”

“If they do, they’re fools,” Grace said, frowning. “Anyone with half a brain would know that the real treasure isn’t the land, it’s you.”

“Don’t, Grace -” Dani averted her face to hide the hot rush of color. “You can make free with words because you know you’re leaving. After you’re gone, you won’t be held accountable for anything you’ve said to me.”

“That’s not very flattering.”

“But it’s true. And you know it. So, stop wasting your breath. I don’t need your pretty lies. I know what reality is – I feel it with my fingers every time I wash my face.”

With a mutter of frustration, Grace hunched over the reins and sank into silence. Dani pulled her sunbonnet over her hair once more, screening her profile from her view. She was too contrary for her own good. But why did her happiness seem to matter so much to Grace? Why was she so determined to change her life when she didn’t plan to be part of it?

Dani was about to ask her when she heard the sound of stirring behind her. Lucia was awake, she realized. She and Grace had kept their voices low, but some of their conversation may have reached her ears.

Yawning, the girl sat up and dragged herself back onto the seat between her mother and Grace. Dani cushioned her against her side, hoping she’d go back to sleep, but she seemed determined to talk.

“Why do you have to go away, Miss Grace?” she asked plaintively. “I don’t want you to go. Mama needs you to fix things, and I need you to teach me shooting and fishing and stuff like that.”

“Somebody else can teach you those things, sweetie,” Grace said. “It’s time for me to be moving on.”

“But why?” Lucia persisted. “Mama likes you. I can tell.”

“And I like her,” Grace said, causing Dani to flush beneath her sunbonnet. “We’re good friends, your mother and I. But I need to find a place of my own somewhere. And the two of you need to get on with your lives. I know that doesn’t mean much now, but you’ll understand when you’re older.”

Lucia fell silent, fiddling with a button on her nightgown as she pondered what she’d just been told. She was too young to understand the things that were happening between her mother and Grace. But she wasn’t too young to feel loss.

“When will you go?” she asked.

“In a day or two, when I finish mending the sheds and fences.”

“Will you take me fishing again before you go?”

Dani heard the slight catch of Grace’s breath before she answered. “You can’t go fishing until you’re feeling strong enough.”

“Then you’ll have to stay til I’m all better.” She fixed Grace with eyes that would melt basalt. “You can do that, can’t you, Miss Grace?”

Grace hesitated, then shrugged. “I’ll think about it, but only if you’ll behave yourself and rest when your mother tells you to. Do that and I’ll take you fishing when you’re well enough to go. All right?”

“Yahoo!” Lucia whooped and clapped her hands.

Dani murmured a quiet thank-you. When it came to Grace leaving, her emotions were hopelessly jumbled. This fiercely gentle stranger had turned her world upside down, awakening hungers she’d never known she possessed.

Maybe if she had a few more days to straighten things out between them, she’d be better prepared to see her ride out of her life. But no, her sensible side shrilled. Grace Harper was like a bad tooth. The only way to get beyond the pain was to yank it out. And the only way to get over Grace was to have her gone for good.

The road had begun its upward climb from the burning sage flats to the long sweep of brushy foothills. In the heat-blurred distance a faint ribbon of green meandered down from the mountains, marking the path of the stream that ran through her ranch – her piece of the earth, her home.

The ranch was where she belonged, not in town and not planted in some man’s house, however fine. Her future was here, on the land she and Diego purchased with their inheritance, the land where she wanted her daughter to build her dreams.

For the past five years, she’d lived in near poverty, hoarding the cash from the sale of her cattle, pinching every cent to make the money last. Alone, with a baby to raise, she’d let the place fall into disrepair.

It had taken Grace to show her the possibilities that were right under her nose. Now that Lucia was growing up, it was time to start rebuilding the value of the ranch.

Grace had given her a good start on the repair of the outbuildings and fences. But now, before the season passed, she needed to get some calves and start a new herd. Raising cattle wasn’t an easy proposition, but maybe she could lease some of her fine pastureland to neighboring ranchers. As part payment, they could lend her a man or two to help with such chores as branding and castrating. Or course, she’d have to do much of the work herself. But Lucia was already big enough to ride with her, and before long, she’d be old enough to help.

Tonight, or maybe tomorrow, she’d get Grace’s advice. If she could stay long enough to help her get started… But no, Dani resolved. She couldn’t ask Grace to stay. Not when every day they spent together heightened the tension between them. For both their sakes, she had to let her go.

Patrick Hammond, then… But no. Dani sighed. That would only give him an excuse to spend more time with her. And it wouldn’t be in Patrick’s best interest to see her succeed at running her own ranch. Not when she still believed he wanted the ranch for himself.

But there were other neighbors she could turn to. Some of them had growing families. What if she were to open a little school for their younger children? The ranchers could repay her by making sure she had the help she needed. It was such an exciting idea, Dani wondered why she hadn’t thought of it before. Not only would she be doing a service, but also Lucia would have the chance to make new friends.

Dani was still spinning plans when Grace drove through the ranch gate. As the buckboard pulled up to the house, however, her daydreams scattered in the flurry of things to be done. The cow was bawling to be milked and the hens had pecked the ground clean of grain. The supplies had to be unloaded and put away, the horses unhitched and fed. But first, Lucia would need to be sponged down, given water and tucked into bed. And even before that could be done, the windows and doors would have to be opened to air out the stifling house.

Grace hopped down from the buckboard first. She easily lifted Lucia down, then took Dani’s hand and assisted her as well. Dani took her daughter’s hand and led her straight to the house to get her cleaned up and out of her two-day old clothes. She walked right in and hung her sunbonnet by the door.

“Where in the world have you been?”

Dani screamed in fright. “Auntie, Sarah!” Lucia ran and gave Sarah Connor a hug.

“I told you, kid, just call me Sarah.”

“But I’m not allowed. My mama said so,” Lucia answered innocently.

“Dani, are you okay?!” Grace ran right in the house, her pistol in her hand.

“Si… I uhh…. didn’t realize Sarah was here,” Dani answered, willing her heart to settle down.

Grace gave Sarah a sardonic look and placed her gun back in her gun belt. “If you need me, I’ll be outside. I’ll get started on unloading the buckboard.”

“Si, gracias, Grace,” Dani acknowledged.

After sponging down little Lucia, Dani tucked her into bed and ordered her to rest for the rest of the day. She brought her up a sandwich and a glass of milk, then she made her way back down to the kitchen where Sarah was waiting for her.

“Thanks so much for taking care of some of the day-to-day while we were away,” Dani said.

“Only for you would I milk a cow,” Sarah said, wryly. 

Dani laughed. “I appreciate it very much.”

“I’ll be honest, I was worried something might have happened. The house did look like you left in a hurry.”

“Did you think Grace did something to us?” Dani asked.

“Actually… no. I thought there were complications with Lucia’s broken arm. Good to see she’s doing fine. You on the other hand… you look exhausted.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it!” Dani couldn’t hold it in any longer. She proceeded to tell Sarah everything that’s happened since she last saw her. She told her about the ideas Grace had for the ranch, how hurt she was when she saw her trying to sneak away in the middle of the night. She told Sarah of her growing feelings for Grace. She explained the very awkward meeting she had with Patrick Hammond and how that was adding even more stress in her life.

Sarah listened to all of it patiently, nodding occasionally and asking questions every now and again, but for the most part, she just gave Dani an outlet to express everything she’d been holding in for the last several days.

“Wow, kiddo… I don’t see you for a few days, and now you’ve had enough happen to you to write a book,” Sarah said, chuckling.

“What do I do, Sarah?” Dani asked in dismay.

“If you ask me, I think the biggest thing eating away at you is Grace’s determination to leave.”

“I can’t stop her, Sarah. What’s the point in me dwelling on it?” Dani said, trying to shove away the familiar ache in her heart every time she thought of never seeing Grace again.

“Because I don’t think she wants to leave. There’s something that woman is not telling you...”

“You think so?” Dani asked, unable to mask the hopefulness in her voice.

“I know so,” Sarah said, matter-of-factly.

“Well, unless Grace tells us, we’ll never know what else is going on with her,” Dani said, sadly.

“True… But one thing I know for sure is that she wants to stay. I say you give her a reason to…. At the very least, we might get a reason from her of why she can’t stay if she still chooses to leave.”

Dani sighed. As usual, Sarah gave her plenty to think about, but with very few clear-cut answers.

~~~~~~~~

Grace finished up brushing the last of the horses. She offered some grain to the animal and let it eat off her palm. She stared at the handsome black stallion. Such a simple, uncomplicated life it led. She envied it that.

“I heard you and Dani had quite the adventure the last couple of days.” Sarah Connor walked into the corral. She stared at her surroundings and had an approving look about her. “And I see you’ve fixed things around here… not bad.”

Grace accepted the compliment. She had a feeling someone like Sarah Connor didn’t give them very often. “It’s the least I could do for the meals Dani’s giving me.”

Sarah shrugged. “She does make a mean apple pie…. But I think you and I both know that you’re practically working for free.”

“I don’t see it that way,” Grace mumbled.

Sarah walked casually towards Grace. She effortlessly lifted herself and sat on the corral gate right next to her, dangling her feet. To anyone looking in from the outside, Sarah Connor looked quite carefree. But Grace knew better. She knew she was being scrutinized.

“I must say, Grace Harper, you’ve piqued my curiosity.”

“I can’t imagine why. I’m not very interesting,” Grace said, turning around and putting the grooming materials away.

“I can understand a drifter needing a meal to tide them over until the next town. But I don’t know anyone who’d commit to practically fixing everything on a large ranch for meals and a place to sleep.”

“Dani’s a single mother. I just wanted to help,” Grace said, annoyed she’s feeling compelled to explain herself.

“Only a saint would do what you’re doing…. And I don’t peg you as someone who’s gonna get their own halo anytime soon.”

“What’s your point?”

“What’s your story?”

“I’m sure Dani’s told you. I’m an ex-convict who’s spent three years in prison for a robbery gone wrong. I’ve gone straight since. I’m just helping out here before I’m on my way. Can’t a person do a good deed and not be interrogated for it?” Grace practically scowled.

“Dani’s like a daughter to me - to anyone who wants to help her, I say, have at it! But you still don’t make sense… And that irks me,” Sarah said, frowning.

“That’s not my problem,” Grace said, picking up a bucket and walking away to fill it at the well. 

“Why are you so determined to leave when it’s obvious you’re in love with her?” Sarah yelled from behind Grace. The question was like a punch to the gut. 

“Excuse me?” Grace said, trying to act cool but slightly annoyed when she was anything but.

“You heard me. And the fact that Dani obviously returns your feelings leaves me wondering… What are you hiding? What’s stopping you from just grabbing the happiness that’s dangling before you?”

Sarah was getting too close to the truth and Grace had no idea how she could keep her cool, detached, calm façade up much longer. Sarah was obviously very good at this. She was like a dog with a bone.

“Look at me, Sarah. I’m a woman, same as Dani. Society would never accept us. And the longer I let her and Lucia get attached to me, the worse it will be,” Grace argued.

“They’re already attached. And seriously, how often would you two even have to face society? From what Dani told me, you’d already introduced yourself to everyone in town as her hired hand. They all accepted that explanation easily enough. Townsfolks see what they want to see. I’m not buying your reasoning. Try again.”

Grace ran a hand through her disheveled hair, no longer able to keep her indifferent act. “I don’t owe you an explanation, Connor. If you don’t believe me, that’s not my problem. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

“And to think… I was starting to become fond of you,” Sarah baited.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Grace asked angrily.

“Dani means a lot to me – not that I’d ever admit it. Anyway, for her to find someone like you who accepts her for everything she is, and who cares for her and takes care of her… who loves her, how can I not appreciate that? But here you are, breaking her heart and not to mention Lucia’s by just taking off and not even leaving a forwarding address. You may have fixed things around here, improved the ranch, given Dani ideas on how to earn a better living with it, but despite all that, you’re leaving her worse off than when you found her. All because you gave her a taste of what it’s like to have love… to have a family. If you were just going to dangle that dream before her then take it all away, then she was better off never having met you.”

“That was never my intention.” 

“I know. I also know you’re fighting very strong demons. For Dani’s sake, if not your own, find a way to win.” And with that, Sarah walked away.

Grace’s own heart was breaking for she knew that every single word from Sarah was true. But then again, what was that old saying? _The road to hell is paved with good intentions._

~~~~~~~~~

After Sarah left the ranch, Dani went straight to making sure everything was in order. It was after an hour or so that Grace found her crouched on the three-legged milking stool with her hands pulling expertly at the cow’s long pink teats. Sarah had done this the day before for her, but didn’t get around to it today.

“If you don’t mind putting things away, the feed sacks go in the granary,” she said to Grace. “The bacon goes on one of the hooks in the springhouse and you can leave the other things on the kitchen table. If you’re hungry, help yourself to some oatmeal cookies. There are plenty left over. When I’m done here, I’ll be in to start supper and -”

“Dani.” Grace laid her hand on her shoulder. She fought back a surprising surge of tears as her fingers began to knead her taught shoulder muscles. She was just emotional after her conversation with Sarah, she tried to tell herself. “You’re worn out,” Grace said. “Everything’s put away, remember? I can finish the milking for you. Go inside and rest.”

“I’ll be fine,” she muttered, her forehead brushing the cow’s satiny side. She willed herself to focus on her task, ignoring the delicious pressure of Grace’s massaging hand. But she hadn’t realized how tense she was, or how easily she could be undone by a simple touch. If Grace continued, she would melt. If she didn’t, she would shatter.

“Thank you for staying around,” Dani said, struggling to sound calm and civil. “I know you’re anxious to go, but it means a lot to Lucia.”

“She’s a fine girl. There’s not much I wouldn’t do for her.” Grace’s left hand had joined her right, thumbs working the sore muscles on either side of her spine. Dani bit back a moan of pleasure.

“You’d make a wonderful mother, Grace. Maybe one day, you’ll have that opportunity.”

Grace chuckled wryly, her fingers moving outward along Dani’s shoulder blades. “And I’ll admit, being around you and Lucia’s got me started thinking about how it would be to have a family. My own family died so long ago, I’d almost forgotten what it was like.”

“I’m so sorry, Grace. No one should have to lose their parents so young, let along their whole family. It’s no wonder you fell in with a bad crowd.”

Grace stopped her ministrations on Dani’s back which almost made her cry, the feeling had been exquisite. “I’d better get the rest of your things inside. Where’s the key to the springhouse? I’ll hang that bacon for you.”

Dani was about to point out that Grace had just told her that it had already been done, when she decided to let her off the hook. “Don’t worry about the bacon. I’ll take care of it when I put the milk out. I’m nearly finished with old Bessie here.”

A grateful look passed over Grace’s features and she took that opportunity to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~

By the third day home, Lucia’s nonstop energy had returned. She could no longer be kept in bed. Dani didn’t want to overtax the girl, but it was all she could do to confine her to the house and the shaded front steps.

An hour after breakfast, Dani carried her rocking chair out onto the porch and sat down with a basket of mending to keep an eye on her. Lucia was playing on the top step, building a miniature castle. But she’d soon be getting restless, wanting to swing or tag along after Grace. Keeping the girl quietly entertained was an ongoing challenge.

The day promised to be hot again, but the morning air was pleasantly fresh. Redwing blackbirds called from the overgrown pastureland. Bees hummed in the yellow clumps of blooming chamisa that grew around the house. From the granary, where Grace was boarding up the log foundation to keep out rodents, came the familiar sound of her hammering.

Dani had darned one stocking and was starting on a second when Lucia jumped to her feet, pointing toward the wagon road. “Look, Mama! Somebody’s coming!”

Dani shot out of her chair on full alert. She was always uneasy when someone approached the house, and her first impulse was to snatch Lucia inside, bolt the door and race for the shotgun. But as the distant speck materialized into a single rider on a big black-and-white pinto, she gave a sigh of recognition. Her visitor was Patrick Hammond.

Minutes later he rode in through the gate. He was dressed in clean work clothes – a plaid shirt with a denim vest, twill trousers and recently shined boots. He grinned as he doffed his Stetson and dropped it over the saddle horn. From the granary, Grace’s hammering paused momentarily, then started up again, a trifle louder than before.

As Patrick dismounted, Dani saw that he was holding something in a cotton flour sack. He kept it under his arm as he approached the porch.

“Now, Dani,” he began before she could speak. “I know what you told me at the dance, and I plan to respect your wishes. This is just a neighborly visit. I wanted to see how your little girl was doing and to bring her a little present.”

“A present? For me?” Lucia’s eyes lit up. She squirmed with anticipation. Patrick’s eyes flickered toward Dani, who was looking hesitant.

“I’m sorry, I know I should have asked you first,” he said. “But it just seemed right, and I didn’t think you’d mind.”

As he neared the porch, Dani could see that something in the bag was moving, wriggling in an effort to escape. Smiling, Patrick lowered the sack into Lucia’s lap.

The top of the sack fell open and a fuzzy, golden-brown head emerged. Lucia gave a squeal of delight as the puppy’s wet pink tongue assailed her face. Grappling and giggling, the two of them tumbled together onto the porch.

Dani sighed and shook her head. Patrick had been out of line, bringing the puppy over without consulting her. But she’d never seen her daughter so happy. A dog was exactly what Lucia had needed. And the pup was a little charmer with deep brown eyes and huge paws. She could feel herself beginning to melt.

Patrick grinned knowingly. “One of the bitches in my pack had pups a couple of months ago. This one’s the biggest and smartest of the litter. When he’s older, I can help your girl train him. He’ll make a right fine hunting dog.”

Dani’s heart sank as she realized how she’d been outmaneuvered. Patrick had agreed not to come courting until she gave the word. But he was already courting her daughter.

“What do you say to Mr. Hammond, Lucia?”

“Thanks!” Lucia beamed as the pup licked her chin. “What’s his name?”

“I thought I’d let you name him.” Patrick stepped to Dani’s side and rested a casual hand against the small of her back. “You can call him anything you like.”

“Can I call him Grace?” Lucia’s eyes shone with innocence. Dani bit back a groan.

“Oh, sweetheart, no, he’s a boy dog. And Grace is a girl’s name,” Dani said.

“But I want to remember Miss Grace when she goes away. If I name my dog Grace I won’t ever forget her.”

And neither would she, Dani thought. But she didn’t want to remember Grace every time she stood at the back door and called the dog. “A puppy should have his own name, not somebody else’s, and preferably a name that’s suited to its gender.”

“What’s gender?” Lucia asked.

“Nevermind, just pick another name,” Dani said, quickly.

Lucia looked crestfallen, then brightened. “Can he have Grace for his middle name?”

Dani sighed, surrendering to her daughter’s logic. “All right, I don’t see why not. Just give him a good first name – like Spot or something.”

“Dogs don’t have middle names,” Patrick said.

“This one does,” Lucia said, grinning. “His name is Lucky Grace Ramos. Do you like that, Mama?”

“I like it fine.” Dani rumpled his curls.

“Dogs don’t have last names either,” Patrick mumbled.

Dani chose to ignore the remark. “Goodness, it’s already getting warm,” she said, fanning her face with her hand. “What do you say we invite Mr. Hammond to sit down in the rocker and have some cold cider, Lucia? You and Lucky can visit with him while I fetch the jug from the springhouse.”

She turned to go, but Patrick caught the bow on her apron, pulling her back. “Hold off on the cider,” he said. “First, I’d like to see the repairs that hired hand of yours is doing on the property. I can hear her hammering, but somebody needs to make sure you’re not getting shoddy work.”

“Oh, Grace is very competent. Now, granted, she’s making do with whatever tools she can find, and the lumber she’s using is mostly split from the woodpile. For all that, she’s done an amazing job.”

“Still, it wouldn’t hurt to check,” Patrick muttered. “I’ll have to chop some more wood while I’m here so you won’t run out. I doubt your hired hand could do it as fast as a man.”

Dani was about to defend Grace and her excellent skills when Lucia chimed in.

“Miss Grace showed me how to fish! I caught a lot of fish and we cooked them for supper! It was the best day ever in my whole life!”

“Your _whole_ life, huh? Well, that’s certainly a long time…” Patrick’s eyes narrowed. He turned in the direction of the hammering. “Don’t bother coming with me, Dani. I’ll only be a few minutes. Then I’ll take that cider.”

Weak-kneed with premonition, Dani watched him stalk around the corner of the house. Grace would no doubt be offended with her work being assessed. She could only hope that Patrick wouldn’t start chopping wood. The only thing worse than a confrontation between Grace and Patrick would be her getting into the middle of it. With luck, it wouldn’t amount to much.

Retying her apron strings, she cautioned Lucia to stay on the porch with the puppy. Then she bustled off to the springhouse to get the cider jug out of the cool box.

~~~~~~~~~

Grace had paused to wipe the sweat from her forehead when Patrick Hammond came striding around the house. A part of Grace wondered if he’d just found out the hired hand had been kissing his woman. The man sure looked determined as he approached her.

“Hello, Mr. Hammond,” Grace said in a friendly tone. “I’d offer to shake hands, but -” She shrugged, showing a dirt stained palm.

“That’s okay. I’m a bit surprised to see you still here. When last we spoke my impression from our conversation was that you weren’t going to be sticking around for much longer.”

“Yeah, that was my intent, but Lucia asked if I could take her fishing just one more time. And it took her a few days to recover… I just didn’t have the heart to say no,” Grace answered.

“Dani and her daughter seem right fond of you,” Patrick said, matter-of-factly.

“I’m fond of them too. They’ve been good to me,” Grace answered, trying to keep her voice neutral.

“That girl of Dani’s seems to think you hung the moon. Even wanted to name her dog after you.”

Grace didn’t acknowledge that, although her heart melted a little at the little girl wanting to name her dog after her. With anyone else she’d have been offended, but she knew that Lucia only had the sweetest intentions. 

“Look, Grace… Can I be straight with you?” Patrick asked.

“I thought you have been,” Grace answered.

“I honestly don’t know what to make of you. You’re a woman doing a man’s work here, and virtually for free no less. Now… is there something I’m missing here?” Patrick asked, his brow furrowing. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Is there something going on between you and Dani? Something… _unnatural_?” Patrick asked, his hands moving to his hips.

She tried not to flinch. “Of course not. And if I were you, I wouldn’t dare repeat that out loud,” Grace said, angrily, hating that Dani’s reputation might be in danger.

“Sorry,” Patrick said, not sounding sorry at all. “But I’ve got my sights on Dani. I had to ask.”

Grace nodded in acknowledgement. “Anyway, I’ll be riding away soon.”

“So, there you two are!” Dani’s voice, artificially cheerful, effectively ended the conversation. She was coming around the corner of the house balancing two mugs on a tray. “I thought maybe you could both use some cooling off.”

Patrick Hammond had been about to answer Grace, but he was all smiles as he turned his attention to Dani and accepted one of the mugs. Grace blessed her interference as she gulped the cold cider. But she knew her rescue was no more than a reprieve. It was obvious Hammond was beginning to see her as a threat to his plans to court Dani. And if Patrick decided to poke his nose in her past, then she could very well end up swinging from a noose.

Tomorrow, she would keep her promise to Lucia. Then, before the day was over, she would bid goodbye to Dani, mount up and ride away.

**Author’s Notes:** That pesky Patrick, huh? LOL. Don’t worry, Grace’s got this haha. I hope you all enjoyed my latest instalment. Thank you so much for the kind words and enthusiasm over my story. It means the world to me!


	12. Chapter 11 - A Blurry Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent game leads Dani to relive her worst nightmare.

** Redemption In Love  **

**Chapter 11**

Patrick Hammond left after the midday meal, surveying the ranch from his big spotted horse as if he were already the owner. Grace, who’d declined Dani’s invitation to eat at the table in favor of a sandwich in the yard, was relieved to see him go. The visit had cast a shadow over an otherwise pleasant day.

By now, it was late afternoon. Grace had finished work on the granary and was shoring up the corral fence, replacing the weaker posts and hammering the rails securely between them. Sweat drizzled down her face and soaked through her shirt. She kept the canteen close by, gulping water whenever she paused to rest. The heat was draining. But this job was a picnic compared to breaking roadbed in Framingham. And it was sweetened by the promise that Dani would have more cold cider waiting at the end of the day.

“ _Kapow!_ Take that, you no-good, rotten varmints!” Lucia seemed to have gotten bored with her dolls and was now playing some sort of game in the shade of the big cottonwood tree that involved shooting imaginary outlaws. Her new sidekick, Lucky, had trailed her for much of the afternoon, then curled up in the hollow of a tree root and drifted into puppy dreams.

Even Grace had to admit the dog had been a great idea. Patrick Hammond might be a tad… overbearing, but his heart seemed in the right place. All in all, Dani could do worse. But would she be happy? Would the security Hammond could offer be enough to give her real joy?

It was joy she wanted for her. Grace yearned to give back the happiness her ‘friends’ had stolen from her on that awful day. She ached to see the sparkle of sunlight in her somber brown eyes, hear the laughter in her voice and know that it came from a deep, true center of love and peace.

But that gift was beyond her power to give. The best she could hope for was to improve Dani’s lot in a few small ways and ride out of her life before she caused her any more grief.

“Have you seen any low-down sneakin’ varmints, Miss Grace?” Lucia’s question startled her out of her reverie. “I’m on the trail of some real bad ones.”

_Well, you just found one right here_ , Grace thought, looking down into the small, earnest face. “Tell me something, Lucia. What’ll you do when you catch those bad men? You can’t just shoot them, especially if they throw down their guns and give themselves up.”

Lucia’s brow creased as she pondered the question. Then she brightened. “I’ll just lock them in my jail – right over there!” She pointed to the springhouse. “They’ll have to stay for a long, long time, all the way til Christmas!”

“Sounds good to me.” Grace chuckled as the girl darted off. With an imagination like that, Lucia might grow up to be a writer.

Hearing a muted ripple of thunder, she glanced up at the sky. Afternoon clouds were milling in a restless herd above the peaks of the Sangre de Cristo Mountains. Maybe this time they’d bring a little rain to the sun-parched foothills. Lord knows they needed it. Last time she’d checked, the creek was down to a trickle. But at least Lucia should have good fishing tomorrow. With the water as low as it was, the trout would be crowded into the deeper holes. They’d be hungry and fighting over the bait. It wouldn’t take the girl an hour to catch a nice mess of fish for supper.

Grace planned to stay and eat one last meal with them. Then it would be time to say goodbye. Her throat tightened at the thought of leaving. Dani and Lucia had become the only people in the world she truly cared about. But in the long run, leaving was the best thing she could do for them. She would do her best to remember that as she rode away.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dani glimpsed her daughter through the kitchen window as she scooped the freshly churned butter into an earthenware crock. Lucia was racing around the yard as usual. She should probably have kept her inside for the rest of the day, but she’d seemed so well, and she’d been eager to romp with her new puppy. By the end of the day, girl and dog would both be worn out. At least they ought to sleep well tonight.

The four loaves of bread she’d mixed that morning had risen to plumpness in the warm kitchen. She would take the butter out to the springhouse and fetch the rabbit she’d skinned to fry for supper. Then she’d put the bread in the oven. It would still be warm when Grace and Lucia came inside to eat.

Glancing out the window, she saw Lucia talking with Grace by the corral. They exchanged a few words. Lucia pointed to the springhouse, then darted away. She shook her head recalling the name her daughter had given her pup. It touched her that Lucia accepted Grace’s leaving and wanted to remember her. But the look on Patrick’s face…. He was no doubt wondering why Lucia had gotten so attached to her so-called hired hand.

Sooner or later, she’d have to decide what to do about Patrick Hammond. He was a decent man and he’d been a good friend to her. But the thought of being in his arms, letting him kiss her and take her to his bed… No, she couldn’t even imagine such a thing.

It would be a kindness to let him know how she felt and to explain the ownership of the ranch. The sooner she did it, the sooner Patrick would feel free to look elsewhere.

As for Grace leaving, she wouldn’t let herself dwell on that now. She had one more day to fill her eyes with the sight of her, one more day to hear her voice before she rode away, leaving her world drab and colorless once more.

It would tear her heart, seeing her go. But she couldn’t depend on one person to give her the life she wanted. That power was inside her, and she would learn to use it. She was through wallowing in self-pity, through hiding her face from the world. God had given her a good mind and a pair of strong hands. She would put them to work, by heaven, and she wouldn’t rest until her ranch was a showplace of prosperity.

As for love… well, some people just didn’t have any luck in it. Besides, she did have love. She had Lucia after all. Wasn’t that enough? Wouldn’t asking for more be asking for too much?

Still musing, Dani scraped the dasher clean and put the lid on the butter crock. The key to the springhouse was in her apron pocket. She fumbled for it with one hand, holding the crock against her chest with the other as she stepped outside and walked around to the door of the springhouse.

Hot and sultry as the weather was, the air felt cool after the heat of the kitchen. Dani glanced around for Lucia, but she was nowhere in sight. She was probably pestering Grace again. Not many grown-ups would be so patient with a busy little girl.

Working the key into its tiny slot, she turned it until the padlock snapped open. As was her habit, she returned the key to her apron pocket and hung the open lock on the hasp. Only then did she nudge the door inward and step into the springhouse.

The clammy darkness surrounded her as she closed the door behind her, leaving an inch-wide crack that would admit a finger of light without letting the cool air escape. Goose bumps rose on her skin as she crouched to place the crock inside the cool box. Would she ever get over her fear of this place? Would she ever be able to step inside these thick log walls without hearing the echo of her own screams?

Closing the box, Dani rose to her feet and made her way to the hook where she’d hung the skinned rabbit carcass. She could hear her heart pounding in the gloom and feel the familiar rise of panic. She willed it away. A few more seconds and she’d be out in the sunlight again – safe from the nightmare.

A bit of the rabbit’s flesh had dried around the hook. Dani was working it loose when suddenly the light vanished. Plunged into darkness, she heard the most blood-chilling sound of all – the metallic click of a closing padlock.

Too startled to scream, she sucked in her breath. That was when she heard the childish voice, faint through the heavy planks. “Ha, you low-down varmints! You’ll never escape now! Nobody gets out of my jail!”

Dani’s heart dropped. She flew to the door, attacking it with her fists. “Lucia!” she shouted. “Let me out!”

“Mama…” Her daughter’s voice quavered, as if she’d just realized what she’d done and expected to be punished.

“Open the door, Lucia,” she coaxed, pressing desperately against the planks. “It’s all right. I know you didn’t mean to shut me in here.”

“I can’t open the door,” she wailed. “It’s locked, and I don’t have the key.”

Dani groaned as she remembered. The key was in her own pocket and there was no spare. She was truly locked in. Cold waves of nausea swept over her, churning the bile in her stomach. She struggled against them, resisting with all her strength. 

“Listen to me, Lucia,” she gasped. “Go get Miss Grace! Run!”

There was no answer.

“Lucia?” A sickening fear began to seep through her body. Had her daughter gone for help or was something else happening beyond the locked door – something awful beyond imagining?

“Lucia!” She began to pound on the door again, smashing her knuckles against the splintery wood. “ _Lucia!_ ”

She held her breath, listening. Only the gurgling stream broke the silence. Exhausted she sagged against the door. She could feel the old ghosts creeping out of the darkness. There was the big man, the monster, with the knife in his hand and the look of madness in his odd, yellowish eyes. There was the older one, nerveless and cold, gunning Diego down without a flicker of remorse. And the young one, the boy, who was no more than a shadow in her mind – he’d been here, too.

But what had he said? What had he done? The memory was a blur. But surely, he’d been as evil as his friends. Why else would he have come into this place except to get his turn at her?

They were all around her now, circling like a pack of hungry beasts. Diego’s body lay at her feet, his awful wound soaking the earth. She could smell the blood in the darkness. She could smell the sweat, smell the lust as the hellish trio surrounded her, closing in…

She began to scream.

“Dani!” Grace’s voice shocked her back to reality. She was pounding on the door, shouting her name. “Dani, can you hear me?”

“Yes.” Her voice emerged as a whimper.

“We’ve got to get you out of there. Have you got the key?”

“Yes.”

“Try to slide it under the door.” Her steady voice was calm and soothing. Dani clung to the sound of it as she fumbled in her pocket. It would be all right, she told herself. Grace would never let anything happen to her.

Her fingers found the key. It felt cold and slippery in her shaking hand. Despite its tiny size, Dani had her doubts that the key would fit under the door. Diego had built the springhouse to keep out heat and vermin. The door fit so tightly that when it was closed not so much as a sliver of light could get through. In the pitch-like blackness, Dani couldn’t even see her own hands.

She crouched low, feeling for the base of the door. From outside, she could hear Grace talking with Lucia. The stream whispered in the darkness. Her beating heart seemed to echo against the walls.

“Dani?” Grace’s voice washed through her senses. “Dani, are you all right?”

“Yes… but it’s so dark. I can’t -” She gave a little cry as the key slipped through her fingers. Bouncing off a stone, it dropped into the water with a splash.

“Oh, no – please, _no_ -” Falling to her knees she plunged her hands into the water. Summer heat had shrunk the stream to a depth of just three or four inches. But the streambed was loose and gravelly, the current swift enough to carry a small object away. Although Dani groped frantically in the darkness, they key was nowhere to be found.

She sank back onto her heels. The murky air pressed in around her, brushing her skin. She could feel the lurking horror, feel the sick panic rising in her chest once more.

“Dani, what’s wrong?” Grace’s worried voice filtered through the heavy planks.

“The key – it’s lost,” she gasped. “You’ll have to break in somehow… hurry, please.”

There was a tick of silence. “Lucia, run and get the hammer,” Grace said.

Silence again, a small eternity of it. Dani huddled in the darkness, her heart exploding in her chest. Even greater than her fear of that awful darkness was the fear that she might be losing her sanity. _Hurry… oh, please, hurry…_

She heard a scraping, bumping sound, followed by the splintering of wood as the hasp was pried loose from the frame. The door swung inward. Dazzling sunlight flooded the springhouse as Grace plunged inside.

Half blinded, Dani was jolted by an inexplicable flash of memory – the door crashing open, the lanky figure flying through, only to crash against the far wall and crumple to the earth. Her heart seemed to stop. She gasped for breath. Then, in the next instant, the image was gone. Grace had gathered her into her arms and was holding her close, murmuring little sounds of comfort.

She shrank into her like a wild creature seeking safety. Grace felt so strong, solid and warm. Dani buried her face against her shirt. Little by little, the tears began to flow. Convulsive sobs racked her body.

“It’s all right,” Grace whispered, clasping her fiercely. “Go ahead and cry, Dani. You’re safe now. Those men will never hurt you again.”

Dani felt a tug at her skirt. Lucia was looking up at her, teary-eyed. “I’m sorry, Mama,” she said. “I was just locking the bad men in jail. I didn’t mean to shut you in, honest.”

Grace released her. She knelt on the ground and wrapped her arms around her daughter, being careful not to hurt her splinted arm. “It’s all right, Lucia,” she whispered. “I know you didn’t mean any harm. And just think of it, you found Miss Grace and you brought her hammer so she could open the door. You helped save me! I think that makes you a hero!”

“It does?” Her eyes widened.

“You bet it does!” Dani kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “Now, what do you say I take this rabbit into the kitchen and cook it so we can celebrate at supper?”

Grace rumpled the girl’s hair as Dani let her go. “We can celebrate tomorrow, too, by catching some fish,” she said. “How does that sound?”

“Yahoo!” Lucia whooped, waking the puppy. The two of them raced wildly around the tree.

Dani forced herself to chuckle as she lifted the skinned rabbit off the hook. “Well, it looks like things are settling down again. Supper will be ready in about an hour.”

“I’ll find the key and fix the lock,” Grace said. “If you want, I’ll nail the hasp higher up so your girl can’t reach it.”

“Please do… but not too high for me,” Dani said, smiling self-deprecatingly.

“Yes, ma’am,” Grace said, giving her a playful salute. 

“My God, Grace,” Dani said, turning sombre. “If Lucia had played this game when we were alone -” Dani’s knees weakened as she thought of what could have happened. She turned away to hide the welling of unexpected tears. After tomorrow, Grace’s calm, quiet presence would be nothing but a memory. There were no words for how much Dani would miss her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Grace watched Dani walk away, filling her eyes with the brave tilt of her head and the quick strides that failed to disguise the feminine sway of her hips. Her shirtfront was soaked with her tears. She could feel their salty wetness drying in the afternoon heat. The sensation of holding her lingered as a subtle burn along her arms.

Her eyes followed her until she disappeared into the kitchen. Leaving her and her girl would be the hardest thing she’d ever done. But she couldn’t risk any more delay. The look that had flashed across Dani’s face when she charged into the springhouse had jolted her. It was as if, for a split second, her memory had awakened, and she’d remembered who she was. Grace had braced herself for an onslaught of hysterical rage, but it hadn’t come. Instead, she’d crumpled in her arms, and she’d realized the danger was over – for now, at least. But what happened once could – and likely would – happen again. It was only a matter of time.

For supper that evening, they feasted on fried rabbit with fresh bread, potatoes, and greens from Dani’s withering garden. Lucia, half-asleep on her feet by now, fed the scraps to Lucky. Then, with the pup hanging under her good arm, she staggered off to get ready for bed.

Grace was clearing the table when Dani returned from tucking her in. Shadows framed her eyes, but her face wore a tired smile. “I never thought I’d let my daughter sleep with a dog, but I didn’t have the heart to separate them. I only hope Lucky doesn’t have fleas.” She shrugged and sighed. “If he does, I suppose I’ll find out, won’t I?”

She moved toward the stacked dishes on the counter, but Grace stopped her with a hand on her wrist. “You’ve had a rough day. Sit down and relax. I can finish cleaning up.”

“I have a better idea,” she said. “Leave the cleanup and come outside with me. It’s cooler on the porch, and I want to ask you about my plans for the ranch. This might be my last chance to get your advice.”

“I’m flattered that you’d ask a poor farm girl anything.” Torn by mixed emotions, Grace followed her out into the dusk. She desperately wanted to spend time with Dani. But the episode in the springhouse had roused all her danger instincts. Caution whispered that from here on out, the less she saw of her, the better.

Dani sat down on the edge of the porch with her feet on the third step. Grace settled herself beside her, her body not quite touching hers. She could feel the brush of her skirt against her leg and smell the clean aroma of the homemade soap she used. Drawing her close and cradling her head in the hollow of her shoulder would have been the most natural thing in the world. It was all Grace could do to keep from reaching out to her.

Twilight lay around them like thick blue velvet, cool and sweet after the long, hot day. The rising moon cast liquid shadows across the yard and painted the blossoming clumps of chamisa with silver. A nighthawk darted low, flashing its white-barred wings in the darkness.

Sitting beside Dani, Grace couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to belong in a place like this – to have her own land solid beneath her feet, her own children slumbering in the house and her love beside her, her body warm with the promise of the night to come. But she knew better than to wish it could be this land, or this woman.

Grace’s lips moved in a silent curse. It would have been better for her if she’d never come back to this place. But it was too late to change things now.

She cleared her throat. “So, tell me about your plans for the ranch,” she said.

“I will.” Dani gave a nervous little laugh. “But first, I want to apologize for the way I behaved this afternoon. The fact that Lucia locked me in the springhouse was no excuse for hysterics.”

A prickle of unease crawled like a centipede up Grace’s spine. “The last thing you owe me is an apology, Dani. The marshal told me what happened to you in that springhouse. Nobody could blame you for getting upset when you were locked in there again.”

She shook her head. “Upset isn’t the word for what I was feeling. It was closer to sheer terror. There’s an evil presence in that springhouse, Grace. I feel it every time I go in there. If I could spare the money, I’d have that cursed pile of logs torn down and rebuilt in a different spot, with everything new. Maybe someday I will.” She glanced at her as if for reassurance. “You probably think I’m crazy, don’t you?”

“No, I’ve sensed something in there, too,” she said. “My mother once said to me that spirits will haunt a place where evil’s been done. I’ve never had any reason to doubt the truth of it.”

“Until five years ago, I would’ve called that belief superstitious nonsense. But not anymore. That’s why I keep the door locked. I don’t want Lucia going in there, not ever.” She leaned forward, wrapping herself in her arms. Grace gazed into the twilight, her mind groping for an easy way to change the subject. She didn’t like the way their conversation was going. The last thing she wanted was to relive that awful day in the springhouse. But that was what Dani seemed to have in mind.

“They were monsters, those three men,” she said, staring into the gloom. “I wanted Diego to send them away, but he insisted on feeding them. Afterward, I was in the springhouse, and the crazy-looking one came in and swung the door shut. He had a knife, and he held it at my throat while he put his hand up my skirt -” She shuddered at the memory. “I begged him not to hurt my baby, but he only laughed. Then the younger one came in and they started fighting over me. I tried to get away. That was when _this_ happened.”

Her fingers brushed the left side of her face. Grace stared down at her hands, afraid to meet her eyes. Lord, was that the way she remembered it – that she and Tim had fought over her? Hadn’t she known that in her bumbling way, she’d been trying to rescue her?

“You don’t need to tell me the rest,” Grace said, wanting to end the painful tale. “The marshal told me how your brother came in with his rifle and how he was killed.”

She went on as if she hadn’t heard her. “The man who shot my brother in the back had the coldest eyes I’d ever seen,” she said. “They were like a snake’s – he didn’t even blink when Diego went down. I thought he was going to shoot me, too.”

Dani’s hands clenched in her lap, fingers bunching a fold of her skirt. Grace studied her rigid profile, almost afraid to breathe. Surely she’d remember how she’d stepped into the line of fire when Alex was about to shoot her, and how she’d talked him into letting her live.

“I went down on my knees next to Diego and tried to stanch the blood,” she whispered. “So much blood – it was like trying to dam a river with a handkerchief. The next thing I knew, it was dark. I heard the sound of the lock closing…”

She’d begun to tremble. Sick with dismay, Grace stared into the shadows. “It’s all right, Dani. It’s over. You don’t have to talk about it.”

But she plunged ahead, the words spilling out of her. Grace sensed that she’d never told anyone some of the things she was hearing now.

“Diego took a long time to die. The bullet missed his heart and lungs but it tore up the lower organs. I kept thinking that if I could just get to the house I might be able to save him. I ripped off my petticoat and held it against the wound, but it didn’t help. I don’t think anything would have helped, except maybe some laudanum to ease the pain. So much pain…”

The tears had begun to trickle down her face. “Toward the end, it was so bad that he begged me to find his rifle and put him out of his misery. But the rifle was gone. The murderers had taken it. And even if I’d had it, I don’t know if I could have used it. All I could do was hold him.”

Her shoulders shook with quiet sobs. Grace ached to cradle her in her arms, but the horror of her story had paralyzed her. How could she reach out to her, knowing the hell that her ‘friends’ had put her through?

“The marshal told me you dug yourself out with your bare hands,” she said gently. “I can’t even imagine the courage that took.”

Dani sucked in her breath. “I could just as easily have given up and died there too. But I had to survive for my baby. Lucia was the only thing that kept me going.”

Dani gazed down at her clasped hands for a long, silent moment. Grace watched in wonder as she pulled herself erect, shoulders squaring, head lifting. It was as if she were gathering the shards of her broken spirit and forging them into steel.

When she turned toward Grace her tear-mottled face wore a determined smile. “Lucia’s still the only thing that keeps me going,” she said. “So, tell me, how can I make this ranch pay enough to raise her right?”

**To be continued…**

**Author’s Notes:** Sorry it got a bit dark there, but this was a cleansing moment for Dani (and a torturous one for Grace). I thought it was important for her to be able to revisit that moment in the presence of someone she trusted so she could feel safe, and put it behind her and move forward. But unfortunately, Dani remembers certain things incorrectly… we’ll need to fix that, won’t we? Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12 - Ominous Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Dani prepare themselves for what seems like their inevitable parting... But Mother Nature has other plans.

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 12**

Grace lay on her bedroll, staring up into the dark rafters and wondering how she could have gotten herself into such an infernal mess. She helped save Dani’s life. She helped save her daughter’s life. But Dani’s memory had painted her as evil as her companions that day. Now, things being what they were, there was no way she could tell her the truth.

Not that she blamed her for the mistake. When she’d burst into the springhouse and dislocated her shoulder, Tim’s blade had been cold against Dani’s throat. How was she to know that Grace had arrived to save her and not to join in the deviltry? By the time she’d talked Alex out of shooting Dani, she’d been in shock. Her world had shrunk to the sight of her brother and his hellish wound. She wouldn’t have remembered much of anything else.

Cursing, Grace yanked on her boots and went outside. She hadn’t bothered to undress. She’d had a premonition that this would be a sleepless night, and she’d been right.

Restless, she ambled over to the corral. Leaning her elbows on the fence she watched the horses drowsing in the moonlight. Bats flitted through the darkness, swooping and diving after night-flying-insects. The drawn-out wall of a coyote echoed across the foothills.

She and Dani had spent nearly an hour discussing her plans for the ranch. Grace had done her best to listen and to contribute her own suggestions, but she’d lost her enthusiasm for talking. The story of Dani’s ordeal had left her drained, with little to offer in the way of ideas. But what did it matter? Dani would get along fine without her help. She was a smart woman with ambition to match her intelligence. What she didn’t know about ranching she could learn. And if she had questions, there was always Patrick Hammond.

A midnight breeze fluttered the aspens and shimmered through the moon-silvered willows along the creek. Clouds billowed across the sky, veiling the stars as they passed.

The house was dark and silent, with lace curtains fluttering at Dani’s open window. Grace imagined her asleep in her bed, her glorious hair spilling over the pillow, her bravely beautiful face at rest. How would it feel to stretch out alongside her and pull her close, cradling her body spoon-fashion against hers? Grace was no virgin, but she’d never spent the night with a woman in her arms. Right now, she couldn’t imagine anything sweeter than the satin heat of Dani tucked close to her, the intimate aromas of her skin and the innocence of her quiet breathing. She wouldn’t even have to make love to her. Just holding her until they awoke, warm and sleepy in the dawn, would be enough.

She cursed the wetness beginning to pool between her legs, making lies of her tender thoughts. She wanted her, damn it. She wanted her so badly that every minute she spent with her was torture. And there was nothing she could do about it except leave.

If she had any sense, she’d mount up and ride out now. Dani would be madder than hell, but she’d get over it and be fine. However, it wasn’t just Dani she was concerned about.

“ _That girl of hers, she seems to think you hung the moon. Even wanted to name her dog after you._ ”

Patrick Hammond’s words came back to taunt Grace as she gazed toward the house. Dani might understand her reasons for running out. She might even forgive her in time. But Lucia was young and impressionable. The lessons she learned about promises and betrayals would stay with her, shaping her character for the rest of her life.

Grace sighed and thrust her hands into her pockets. She would stay and take Lucia fishing tomorrow afternoon, as she’d promised. Then, she’d saddle up and ride south with a clear conscience. Maybe one day she’d even settle down and learn to be content. But whatever the future held, one thing was certain – Dani’s lovely, tragic eyes would haunt her until the end of her days.

The wind had freshened, heralding a spill of angry clouds that poured over the mountains like an invading army. Lightning danced above the peaks. Grace counted twelve seconds before the distant cannonade of thunder boomed across the horizon. The flash had been more than two miles off. But maybe the clouds would come this way. Maybe this time they’d bring rain.

For the space of a long breath she stood watching the sky. Then, with a last glance at Dani’s dark window, she turned and walked slowly back toward the shed.

~~~~~~~~

The night wind whipped through the big cottonwood tree. Moonlight shone through its tossing branches to flicker on the wall of the bedroom where Dani lay, lost in fitful sleep.

The lace curtains twisted and turned as a long shadow fell across the coverlet. Hovering on the edge of sleep, Dani sensed a powerful presence at her bedside. A fingertip brushed her cheek, caressing the path of the scar as if it were a thing of beauty.

A moan of awakening pleasure uncoiled in her throat. She opened her eyes to find Grace leaning over the bed, her stunning blue eyes gazing down at her with a hunger no one could mistake. Her lean, tanned body was clad in absolutely nothing. She could feel the heat intensify in what little space was left between them.

Her callused fingers flowed from the scar to her chin. They stroked across the sensitive flesh of her lower lip, awakening every nerve ending in her body. She stirred and whimpered, feverish with need.

Her tongue stole out to lick the salty tip of her finger. She drew it into her mouth, sucking and nibbling, drawing out the torturous foreplay. The color deepened in Grace’s face. Her hooded eyes were hot and hungry.

Dani had gone to bed wearing her nightgown, but now she was unashamedly naked. Grace leaned over her. Her mouth skimmed a searing line of kisses from her throat, along the hollow between her breasts and down her belly to brush the nest of hair between her thighs. Her breath was a warm caress on the sensitive folds.

Her loins clenched, triggering a gush of slickness between her thighs. Grace had barely touched her, but she was already aching for her. She had wanted her from that first day, when she’d glimpsed her washing at the pump, and her heart had stopped at the sight of her. Now she was here, breathtakingly close, touching her in ways she’d dreamed of being touched by her.

Grace moved downward to take possession of her breast, stroking the nipple lightly with her thumb. Dani gasped as her flesh puckered in response, rising hard to her touch. She whispered her name, loving the sound of it, wanting to say it over and over.

“ _Grace…_ ”

She bent and kissed her, her hand sliding under her back to bring her up to her. Her mouth was familiar, the shape and feel of it, the little catch of her breath as her tongue met hers. She met each exploring thrust, blood racing, heart pounding, the smoky-sweet taste of her swimming in her senses. Her hands found her naked shoulders, fingers working her flesh in a frenzy of need.

With a mutter of impatience, Grace flung the covers aside and lowered herself to lie beside her. Her mouth found her nipple. Dani arched against her as she fondled and sucked her. Her hands tangled in her hair, pressing her close, cradling her in her softness.

The hunger between her thighs was more than she could stand. Wild to ease the throbbing, she found Grace’s hand and moved it down her body to her crotch. With a little groan, Grace began to stroke her, her fingers gliding over the silky wetness of folds and hollows to find the sensitive nub that lay at their center. Sensation exploded through Dani’s body, so intense that she cried out. Wild with wanting Grace, she clawed at her back, desperately trying to bring her even closer if that were possible.

Her head fell back. Her eyes closed as Grace moved between her legs…

“Just hold still, girlie, while I get a hand under them petticoats.”

The voice sent a sickly jolt through Dani’s body. Her stomach convulsed as she raised her head to stare into a pair of leering, bloodshot yellow eyes…

“Behave yourself, now, and you’ll be fine. Hell, you might even enjoy it.”

She screamed herself awake.

~~~~~~~~~

Grace spent the morning riding fence around Dani’s ranch. Animals and weather had taken their toll. The barbed wire was rusted and sagging and many of the wooden posts were knocked off-kilter where wild mustangs and stray cattle had tried to push through. Grace fixed the worst of the damage, grateful that Diego Ramos had bought quality materials and done a decent job of putting up the fences. The pastures were in good condition as well. The grass was thick and rich, needing only the gift of rain to green it up.

Dani had the makings of a fine ranch here. And with the army buying so much beef, ranching could be a profitable business these days – she’d told her as much last night. If she got her calves on the land in the next few weeks there’d still be plenty of time to fatten them up and sell them next spring at a profit. The best animals could be kept for breeding. Before too many years she’d have herself a herd and a promising future for her daughter.

Maybe she’d have a new family as well, with a husband and more babies to love. But that was something she wouldn’t be here to see.

As she worked, shoring up posts and fastening loose wires, Grace struggled to keep herself from sinking into despair. Dani had looked strained and tired at breakfast. Bad dreams – they happened sometimes, she’d explained with an edgy little laugh. Grace hadn’t pressed her for more. She knew the sort of bogeymen who prowled those dreams of hers. She was one of them, and she’d been there when her nightmares were born.

For her, the afternoon would be bittersweet. She’d be spending a few precious hours with the only two people in the world who felt like family. But the fact that she was leaving would cast a shadow over their time together. And the temptation to stay longer would be a constant battle – one she’d lost too many times and couldn’t risk losing again.

A glance at the angle of the sun told her it was well past noon, time to be getting back to the house. Lucia would be waiting for her, probably pestering her mother to distraction. The thought of the girl’s excitement tugged Grace’s mouth into a fleeting smile.

Her eyes swept the horizon as she mounted her horse and swung toward the ranch. The sky was clear, with just a few wispy clouds drifting over the mountains. Good fishing weather, at least, and she’d already scouted out some easy fishing holes. Grace nudged the horse to a trot. This afternoon she would put her gloom aside and make the most of the time that remained. The memory would be her parting gift to Lucia, to Dani and to herself.

~~~~~~~

Dani filled a picnic basket with bacon sandwiches, fresh carrots, raisin-filled cookies and a small jug of cider. While she fussed over the food, Lucia flitted around her, her eyes sparkling.

“Will Miss Grace be here soon?” she asked for perhaps the thirteenth time.

“She’ll be here as soon as she gets the fences mended.” Dani polished three precious apples and added them to the feast. “She wants to finish the job before we go.”

“What time will she be done?” Lucia asked, as if she knew how to tell time.

Dani sighed. “She said she’d try to be here by one o’clock. That’s when the short hand points to the one and the long hand points to the twelve,” Dani said, pointing to the clock across the room. “But don’t get too anxious. It might take longer. Go play with your puppy. That’ll make the time go faster.”

“Can’t we take Lucky with us? Please?”

“I already told you no, Lucia. We’ll be going way up along the creek. Lucky’s too little to walk that far.”

“We could carry him.”

Dani shot her daughter a stern glance. “You’ll be too busy fishing to look after a puppy. Use your old nightshirt to make him a nice, soft bed in the toolshed, and leave him a bowl of water. He’ll be just fine.”

“But won’t he be lonesome?”

“Maybe for a little while. But then he’ll just curl up and take a nap. When he wakes up, you’ll be there to let him out. Think how happy he’ll be to see you!”

Lucia furrowed her brow. Her lower lip crept outward, making her look so much like what Dani imagined she’d looked like as a disappointed child. Without a word, Lucia marched into her room. A moment later, she came out holding a threadbare flannel nightshirt that she’d long since outgrown.

“This one?” she asked.

“Yes, that one. You’re a good girl, Lucia, and I love you.”

She looked up at her, still pouting. Then she walked out the back door, closing it carefully behind her.

Dani watched her out the window as she dragged her feet all the way to the toolshed, with Lucky licking at her heels. At last, with a sigh of relief, she turned away and began tidying up the kitchen.

The house seemed strangely quiet now. Lucia had been badgering the life out of her all morning so that she’d yearned for a little peace and quiet. Only now did she realize that her questions had kept her thoughts from wandering onto dangerous paths.

Last night’s dream had disturbed and terrified her. The lovemaking part was no surprise – even awake, she’d wondered what being loved by Grace might be like. But hearing that nasal voice, looking into those devilish yellow eyes at the very moment Grace was about to take their lovemaking even further… How could her slumbering mind have made such a horrible leap?

But why torment herself when the answer was right in front of her? Last night, she’d talked with Grace about the awful thing that had happened in the springhouse. In the devious way of dreams, her thoughts had been broken, twisted and reconnected to create the nightmare. None of it had been real. It was time she shrugged it off and put the whole thing behind her.

And that included Grace.

Wringing out a rag, she flung her energy into scrubbing the tabletop. She’d done far too much talking last night, she chastised herself. Grace would be leaving today, almost certainly for good. So, what had she been thinking, unburdening herself to a virtual stranger who didn’t give a hang about her? Oh, yes, Grace had been kind and helpful. She’d even stolen a few kisses – simply because she could, Dani suspected. But that didn’t mean she really cared for her. Likely as not, she wouldn’t even remember her name in a few weeks’ time. The sooner she buried those intoxicating memories of being in her arms, the better. At least Dani kept trying to convince herself.

From outside the window she could hear Lucia shouting. The elation in her voice told her that she must have spotted Grace. 

Leaning outward, she could see the tall rider moving down along the fence, headed toward the house. Despite the lecture she’d just given herself, Dani’s heart leaped at the sight of her.

Instinctively, her hands went to her hair, arranging the rumpled wings to frame her face. Pleasing Grace would be a wasted effort, she knew. But there was still a part of her that wanted to look nice for her.

Fumbling behind her waist, she untied her damp apron, flung it onto the nail behind the door and smoothed her skirt. She knew there was no hurry – Grace would need time to unsaddle her horse and put the tools away. All the same, her feet flew as she seized the picnic basket and darted outside. This afternoon was the last the three of them would have together. She would hoard the minutes, each one like a precious bead on a string, so that when Grace was gone and her life faded back to shades of drab, she would remember light and color and happy laughter.

By the time she’d closed the house, Grace was in the yard, swinging off her horse with an easy grace that tightened Dani’s throat. Lucia was beside herself with excitement. The pup raced in circles chasing his tale.

“I’ve got the pole from last time, and Mama helped me dig the worms,” Lucia announced. “Hurry, Miss Grace. Let’s go catch some fish!”

“Don’t forget to put Lucky in the shed,” Dani reminded her daughter. “We don’t want him trying to follow us.”

“Can’t he _please_ come?” Lucia’s eyes would have moved Attila the Hun.

“You heard your mother, Lucia,” Grace warned. “Do as she says.”

While Grace unsaddled her horse, Lucia carried her pet to the toolshed. Lucky seemed to know he was about to be left behind. No sooner had Lucia closed the door and fastened the simple swing latch than the pup began to whine, then to yelp.

“He’s crying, Mama!”

“That’s what puppies do. You know, I used to have a dog myself when I was younger, his name was Taco. He would do the exact same thing. And you know what? He was always fine when I came back. Lucky will be too.” Dani was determined that this afternoon would be a happy one. “Come on, darling, you take the pole, and we’ll start hiking along the creek. Grace can catch up with us when she finishes here.”

Grace hefted the saddle onto the corral fence. “Leave the basket, I’ll bring it,” she said. “And don’t worry about your pup, Lucia. He can go with you when he’s older. For now, he needs to learn to stay put.”

Dani picked up the worm can, took her daughter’s free hand and set off for the trail that wound upward through the willows. Lucky’s yelps had become heartrending howls. Before long he’d get tired of howling and settle down. Meanwhile, she needed to get Lucia out of earshot and get her mind on something else – like fishing.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw Grace coming up the path with the picnic basket. A fresh breeze blew down the slope, deliciously cool on her damp face. The air smelled faintly of moisture. But that was just her imagination, Dani told herself. These dry thunderstorms were like the boy who cried wolf, all noise and flash with nothing to show for it.

Grace caught up with them on an open rise, crested by an outcropping of rock. From where they stood, they had a clear view of the ranch – the house and outbuildings, the corral and the edge of the pastureland. “I can see our animals down there!” Lucia exclaimed. “Hello, horses!” she shouted. “Hello, Bessie! Hello, chickens! Hello, Lucky!” She glanced back at Grace. “I can’t see Lucky, but maybe he can hear me.”

“Maybe he can. Dogs have good ears.” Grace patted the girl’s shoulder. “Let’s get moving. There’s a grassy spot by the first hole where we can have our picnic.”

~~~~~~~~~~

They trooped up the game trail into the aspens, Lucia scampering ahead, Dani following her and Grace bringing up the rear. She took simple pleasure in watching Dani’s strong, confident stride and graceful sway of her hips. She had arranged her hair in a loose braid that hung down her back. Grace had seen some pretty women in her life, and she’d doubtless see more. But Dani’s proud, warm, soul-deep beauty would be the measure of all the others.

Clouds were moving in above the mountains, boiling like porridge on a hot stove. Grace frowned and she studied them. Were they darker than the empty clouds of the past few days? Were they heavier, more turbulent? Was that really rain she smelled on the breeze? There were no sure answers to those questions, but a hillside wasn’t a good place to be in a storm.

She checked the impulse to turn the little party back toward home. Lucia would be heartbroken if she didn’t get a chance to fish. It would end the whole day on a sour note. And judging from the look of the sky, they had plenty of time. The cloud bank’s dark edge had barely cleared the peaks. Even if the threat of rain was real, they should be fine for the next hour or two.

They spread a cloth on the grass and enjoyed the food Dani had packed in the basket. Grace was grateful for Lucia’s constant chatter. It made small talk with Dani unnecessary. When she rode away, she’d be leaving many things unsaid. She could only hope Dani would understand and realize that it was for the best.

Every few minutes, she caught herself glancing at the sky. Dani, she noticed, was doing the same. The clouds were darkening and spreading slowly outward above the peaks, but the sky was still bright and blue overhead.

Reaching for the pole, Grace scrambled to her feet. “Come on, Lucia, let’s catch some fish!”

The creek was low, the shadowed pockets teeming with hungry trout. For a young girl just learning to fish, it was heaven. Lucia caught four fair-sized cutthroat trouts in the first fifteen minutes. At that point, Grace insisted on moving upstream. Thinning out the population of each crowded hole would do more for the surviving fish than emptying just one spot.

By the time Lucia had caught seven fish, she was ready to let Dani try her hand. Grace stood behind her and guided her arm, showing her how to let the bait drift with the current. After watching her girl, she’d likely learned the skill herself. But the instruction gave Grace an excuse to be close to her. She was pleased that Dani didn’t protest.

“I’ve got a bite!” She squealed as the willow pole bent nearly double. “It feels like a big one!”

“Back up!” Grace coached her, wishing they’d had a store-bought pole with a reel and a net. “Slow and easy now. If you jerk, you could lose him.”

She stepped back to give Dani more room. In the water, they could see the silver flash of the fish – for a creek of this size, it was a monster. Lucia was jumping up and down, jabbering with excitement.

“Careful…” Grace urged her as she played the fish. “Give him a little slack. Let him get tired. That’s it.”

She was leaning back, pulling against the strength of the fish when, without warning, the line snapped. Dani stumbled backward, crashing into Grace. Together, they tumbled into the long, soft grass.

There was a beat of stunned silence. Then Dani began to giggle. Lying beneath her, Grace felt the laughter go through her body to burst out in peals of hilarity. Before she knew it, she was laughing with her. Then Lucia flung herself on top of them dog-pile fashion and they toppled over in a tangle of arms and legs, all of them shrieking with laughter.

Grace would remember it as one of the perfect moments of her life.

The growl of thunder from above the peaks ended the silliness at once. It was time to go home. Grace hastily cleaned the fish, hooked their gills over a sharpened willow twig and laid them on some leaves in the picnic basket. The sky above them was still blue, but over the mountains the clouds churned and tumbled, spreading outward and growing darker by the minute.

Lightning shattered the sky as they hurried down the trail. Thunder cracked across the foothills with a deafening boom. The first drops of rain spattered into the dust. There wouldn’t be time to get off the hillside before the storm struck. The safest place for shelter would be just below the rocky outcrop, where they’d stood looking down on the ranch.

Gathering Lucia under one arm and catching Dani’s hand with the other, Grace broke into a run. They scrambled down the slope, half falling, as the clouds burst open above them. Soaked and out of breath, they reached the line of rocks and clambered down to their base. An overhang jutted outward, just far enough to protect the three of them from the rain. They crawled into the tight, dry space beneath it, huddling together with Lucia in the middle.

Dani was still clutching the picnic basket under one arm. Dripping tendrils of hair framed her face. Lucia’s eyes were huge in the shadows.

“Are you all right?” Grace asked above the clatter of the raindrops.

Lucia nodded. “Is this an adventure?”

“I should say it is!”

“Wow!” Lucia breathed, her eyes growing even wider.

Grace chuckled and dropped her arm around the girl’s shoulders in a hearty hug. She ached to draw Dani close as well, but she sensed an invisible line between friendship and intimacy – a line she’d already crossed too many times and shouldn’t cross again.

Clouds raced in an inky flood across the sky. As lightning crackled and boomed, the rain swept down in sheets, flattening the grass and streaming down the hillside. Grace was grateful for the protection of the rocky overhang. Until the storm ended, it was the safest place they could be.

Lucia leaned forward. “Hey, I can see the rain falling on our place down there! The chickens have gone in the coop, but Bessie and the horses are just standing outside, getting wet!”

“Cows and horses don’t seem to mind rain,” Grace said. “Maybe it even feels good to them.”

Lucia didn’t seem to hear. She was straining forward, staring down the hill at the yard far below. Suddenly, with an anguished cry, she pointed. “Oh, no! Look down there, by the tree! It’s Lucky!”

**To be continued…**

**Author’s Notes:** Hmm… I wonder how Lucky ended up there LOL. Well, for you guys asking me what will make Grace stay this time…. Well, I’m sure you have an inkling of where this is gonna go haha. Anyway, I had planned to finish this up yesterday, but my furnace stopped working, then I ended up spending the whole day googling how to fix it. My advice… just shell out the money and get a professional LOL. It ended up being a complete waste of my time. Thanks so much for reading and for the incredibly encouraging words of support for my story. It means the world to me!


	14. Chapter 13 - A Desperate Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Grace's life hanging in the balance, Dani makes a desperate bargain.

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 13**

Grace swore under her breath as she spotted the tan speck between the cottonwood tree and the house. How had that blasted dog gotten out of the shed? Maybe he’d chewed his way through the splintery wood, or the flimsy latch had given way. Or maybe Lucia had left it unfastened on purpose. Whatever the cause, Lucky was cowering in the deluge, alone, terrified and probably crying his little puppy heart out.

“He’ll drown! I’ve gotta get him!” Lucia sprang up and stumbled out into the rain.

“No!” Dani cried, but by then Grace’s hand had already darted out and seized the back of the girl’s shirt. Thrashing, kicking and sobbing, Lucia was hauled back under the overhead and into her mother’s arms.

“Let me go! Lucky mustn’t stay out there! It isn’t safe! Please!” Tears streamed down her cheeks, streaking the splatters of rain-splashed mud.

“Stay with your mother, Lucia. I’ll go.” Grace ducked out from under the rocks and plunged into the blinding rain. The hillside was slimy with water and flowing mud. Even when she tried to zigzag, gouging into the slope with the sides of her boots, she slid more than she ran. Raindrops pelted her face in a solid stream. Her blurred vision could barely make out the moving figure of the pup far below. Lucky was darting back and forth, his frantic search taking him toward the most dangerous place of all – the swelling creek.

Grace swore as she twisted her ankle and went down. She slid a good ten feet before she could right herself. “Lucky!” she shouted. “Come up here, damn you! Come on, boy!” But the pup paid no attention. Either he couldn’t hear above the rain or he didn’t know enough to mind.

Lightning crackled across the sky, painting the world a ghastly bluish white. Thunder exploded, causing the pup to shrink against the mud, a quivering, rain-soaked ball of misery. The air shook with sound – the echo of thunder, the drumroll staccato of the rain and a subtle, watery roar that seemed to swallow everything. Grace knew that sound. It chilled her bones to the marrow.

By now, she’d hit the bottom of the slope and was on more or less level ground. Wild with urgency, she lunged toward the little dog. The terrified Lucky yelped and darted away, straight for the raging creek. Cursing, Grace charged ahead at an angle, hoping to head the pup off.

She knew her timing was crucial. Her muscles tensed – she made a clutching dive. For an instant, she thought she’d succeeded. Then the muddy dog slipped through her fingers and tumbled into the rushing torrent.

From far up the slope, Grace could hear Lucia’s screams. She plunged into the muddy water, grabbing frantically. Her fingers brushed wet fur, then clenched around the squirming body. Moments later, she lurched onto the bank with the exhausted Lucky clasped against her chest.

Lightning crashed across the sky again, so close that the boom seemed to shatter Grace’s eardrums. Through the ringing aftermath, the watery roar echoed down the mountainside.

_Flash flood_. It was already pounding down the creek bed, a murderous wall of water, rocks and debris. On the steeper slopes, its momentum would keep it within the high banks. But where the land eased off toward the flats the water would burst outward, hurling limbs and boulders like giant cannonballs. And Diego Ramos’ dam, if it didn’t break, would channel the whole hellish mess right toward Dani’s house.

As long as they stayed put, Dani and Lucia should be safe. The animals in the sheds and corral, which lay beyond the house and on slightly higher ground, might get their feet wet, but they’d likely survive as well. Right now, it was Grace and the dog who were in the worst possible spot. They had seconds, if that, to scramble out of the way.

The roar of oncoming water told her there’d be no time to outrun the flood. Only the sturdy cottonwood, standing a dozen yards from the creek, promised any chance of safety.

Thrusting the pup inside her shirt, Grace sprinted toward the tree and caught a lower branch. As she swung upward, the flood burst down the creek bed and exploded outward. She felt the massive tree quiver as the water struck. If the roots didn’t hold there’d be nothing she could do but swim and pray.

The brunt of the flood fanned out. Water swirled around the roots of the tree, carrying away the woodpile and drowning Dani’s precious vegetable garden. The rain was falling harder than ever. Muddy water roared down the creek’s narrow funnel and streamed across the yard, scraping away layers of earth. If it continued, it would undermine the springhouse, then the house itself.

Clasping the pup under her arms, Grace surveyed the yard. Diego Ramos’ accursed dam was still holding. Breach that dam, and the water might return to its original course, flooding out onto the lower pastures. Somehow, Grace knew, she had to make that happen.

Grace took off her flannel shirt, leaving only her t-shirt on underneath. She used it to fashion a makeshift sling to keep the pup in the tree. Lucky yelped in protest as Grace hung the sling from a limb. It held securely, with little chance of escape. As long as the cottonwood lasted, the dog should be all right.

“Hang on, boy,” Grace muttered, giving the soggy head a pat. Then she swung out of the tree and dropped into the churning, thigh-deep water.

~~~~~~~~

“What’s she doing, Mama?”

“I don’t know.” Dani’s arm tightened around her daughter’s shivering shoulders. Their place under the lip of the overhang was cramped and cold, but at least the rocks around them broke the flow of the runoff and kept them from getting washed down the hill. The spot also gave them a rain-blurred view of the disaster below.

Dani bit her lips to keep from crying out as Grace floundered through the flood. The water was only about three feet deep, but the debris it carried was a constant danger. Jagged limbs and tree roots swirled and swung with the current. It would be all too easy for one to strike Grace and drag her under. And there could be snakes in the water as well, rattlers swept down by the flood, biting at anything they could reach.

Dani bit back a groan as Grace stumbled over something under the water then managed to right herself. Oh, why hadn’t she stayed in the big cottonwood where there was at least a chance of safety? What in heaven’s name was she trying to do?

Lucia leaned outward, straining against her mother’s grip. “I can see Lucky! He’s trying to get out of the shirt! What if he falls?”

“Just pray that he doesn’t.” Dani seized her daughter’s shirt and dragged her backward. Her instincts screamed at her to take action, to race down the hill and help Grace, or at least to rescue the puppy. But she didn’t dare leave Lucia alone and unprotected.

Her eyes followed Grace’s path through the churning flood. Her attention seemed to be fixed on something near the surface of the water. Only as she pulled and swung it upward did Dani realize what it was. She had seized the handle of the large ax she’d used earlier that day to chop wood. The massive stump that served as a chopping block had trapped the buried blade, keeping the handle upright. Now, with the ax in her grip, Grace was pushing toward the dam that channeled the water through the springhouse.

Dani’s heart dropped as she realized what Grace was about to do.

The floodwaters had swamped the springhouse and were battering the foundation of the house itself. Before long, the foundation would wash through and the house would collapse. Breaking through the dam would divert the water and save the house. But Diego had built that dam to last for generations. Beneath its outer layer of earth and sod was a core of logs, each one as thick as a man’s leg. Not only would cutting through such a mass be difficult, it would be dangerous. If the dam gave way suddenly, those heavy, rolling logs could crush Grace to death or drag her under – or more likely, both.

Dani held her breath as Grace mounted the dam, spread her legs for balance and began pounding with the ax. Her hair and clothes were soaked with muddy water. Her shirt was torn at the shoulder where something, likely a sharp limb, had gashed through the fabric. Blood made a blossoming red stain that flowed down her sleeve. She paid no heed to the injury as she raised the ax again and again. The water that spilled over the top of the dam swirled around her feet, washing away the layer of earth and exposing the logs. The dam began to shudder beneath her as she drove the blade into the wood. Rain poured down her body, mingling with blood.

Suddenly, without warning, the whole structure gave way. Logs rolled and tumbled as the water burst through, into its old channel.

“ _No!_ ” The scream ripped from Dani’s throat as Grace lost her footing. Like a slow-motion scene from a nightmare, she saw her teeter, her feet and arms flailing for a desperate moment. Then the dam dissolved, and she vanished into the smashing melee of logs, mud and water.

Snatching up Lucia, Dani plunged down the hill in the rain. With the girl’s weight keeping her off balance, their progress was slow and slippery. An eternity seemed to pass before they reached the yard, but the break in the dam had done its work. The water was draining out into its overgrown channel, leaving a mess of mud and debris behind. And somewhere in that nightmarish tangle was the woman who’d sacrificed herself to save Dani’s home.

Lucky dangled in his makeshift sling, whimpering but safe. Dani left Lucia under the cottonwood to keep an eye on him while she searched for Grace. Would she find her alive? But she already sensed the answer to that question. Grace was fit and strong, but how could anyone survive that explosive rush of water and the crushing force of those logs?

Heartsick, Dani splashed through the mud toward the broken dam where she’d seen Grace go down. She would start looking there and work her way downstream. Somewhere, somehow, she would find her.

How long had it been since the three of them had been fishing on the mountainside, laughing like fools as they tumbled onto their backs in the grass. Such a precious, perfect moment, and she’d simply let it pass. If she’d known what was going to happen, she would have wrapped her arms around her and held on with all her strength. She would never have let her go.

By the time she reached the broken dam, the mud was over her boot tops. Stranded fish thrashed in the shallows. A pair of ravens perched in a scraggly pine tree, waiting.

Something glided against Dani’s leg. She glanced down to see a rattlesnake slither under a flattened chokecherry bush. A shudder passed through her body, but she forced herself to keep moving.

Below the dam, where the water had piled logs like so many jackstraws, she saw a booted leg sticking out from under a pile of rubble. Sick with dread, Dani dropped to her knees. Her fingers clawed away the mass of sticks, grass, mud and leaves until she could see into the space between two large logs. Grace was sprawled facedown, her head and body coated with mud. The logs had come to rest in a position that shielded her from being crushed, but their weight had likely held her under long enough to drown. She was lying absolutely still.

The thickest log lay on top. With strength she hadn’t known she possessed, Dani seized one end, lifted it and rolled it out of the way. Now she could reach Grace and, perhaps, pull her clear.

With a silent prayer, she seized Grace’s soaked jeans in one hand and her belt in the other. Gasping with effort, she pulled her free of the logs and rolled her over onto her back. Rain drizzled down Dani’s cheeks, blending with tears as she stared down at Grace. Her face was a lifeless mask of mud, the eyes closed, the lips slightly parted. Fresh blood trickled from a gash on her temple.

Dizzy with fear, Dani laid her hand along the base of Grace’s neck. Her fingertips groped, fumbled and suddenly found it – the thread flutter of a pulse. She was alive – barely. But she needed help, and she was no doctor. She could only rely on her own instincts to save her.

First, she cleansed her face, using the wet rain and a wad of her shirt to clear the mud from her eyes and mouth. Then she wrapped her wounded head and shoulder with strips torn off her petticoat. Grace’s only response to her ministrations was an incoherent whisper.

Clasping her hands in hers, she wiped the mud from her palms and her long, sinewy fingers. She rubbed them, kissed them, whispering her name and begging her to live.

Her skin was like ice. More than anything, Grace needed warmth. Somehow, she’d have to move her into the house.

“Mama! Where are you?” Even at a distance, Dani could sense the fear in her daughter’s voice. With snakes and heaven knows what else slinking around the place, she couldn’t delay getting her to safety. Tearing herself away from Grace, she took a few frantic moments to rush back to the cottonwood tree, untie Lucky and carry the girl and her pup into the house.

“Is Miss Grace going to die?” Lucia asked her as she thrust more kindling into the stove and set a kettle of water on the burner.

“Not if I can help it.” She rummaged in a chest and found a sturdy blanket. She could roll Grace onto it and drag her across the mud as far as the porch. Then she’d have to figure out a way to get her up the steps and into the house. Even with her best efforts, Grace could die. She might even be dead already.

Lucia tugged at her skirt. “I said a prayer for her, Mama.”

“Well, say another, mí amor,” she murmured, racing for the door. “Our friend Grace is going to need all the prayers she can get!”

~~~~~~~~~

Grace drifted in and out of awareness. There were rare moments when, as if through a distant fog, she sensed voices and movement. At other times, the darkness enfolded her like a shroud, and she was sure that she must be dead. For the most part she saw, felt and heard nothing. There was only a vague sense of black silence and weightless floating, devoid of coherent thought.

Later on, there would be pain and flashing visions of things she couldn’t make out. There was the bitter taste of willow bark tea, forced between her lips. Then, at long last, there would be the touch of angel hands and the sweetness of two brown eyes gazing down at her from a place of warmth and sunlight – eyes that had been there all along, watching over her wandering spirit and calling her home.

But that was still to come. For now, she could only rest her battered body in mindless sleep, cradled by softness and bathed in the scent of clean flannel sheets. Her spirit struggled to awaken, but her body lacked the strength to move. It was all she could do to keep breathing.

~~~~~~~~

Dani stood in the yard taking stock of the damage to her property. Three days of New Mexico sun had dried the mud to a layer of flaking grit that coated everything the floodwaters had touched. Her garden was buried in mud, and she was still looking for the clothesline. But at least the sheds and corrals, along with the animals in them, had been spared as had, by some miracle, the privy.

The springhouse had not fared so well.

She turned now to stare at the place that had held her nightmares for five long years. The brunt of the flood had struck the log foundation, lifting and twisting the entire structure. As the water drained away through the broken dam, the springhouse had settled back to earth with one collapsed wall and a roof that sagged nearly to the ground. The wood might be salvageable, but the building was useless. She would have a new, smaller springhouse built on the creek, where it belonged. Until then, she would just have to manage with the cool box.

And that was all right, Dani mused as she watched Lucia darting among the sheds with her puppy. The springhouse had bound her to years of grief and terror. Now it was gone, and she could move ahead with her new life. She was free to be happy again.

A meadowlark trilled from the hillside as she turned back toward the house. Her steps were light, her spirits high. Grace was recovering. She still slept a great deal, and she was concerned about the slight fever she’d developed that morning. But she’d taken some oatmeal porridge for breakfast and murmured a word of thanks. Then she’d taken her hand and held it until she drifted back into sleep. Dani’s heart had soared.

She entered the house and tiptoed through the kitchen to the open doorway of her bedroom, where Grace lay sleeping in her bed. A tender smile played around her lips as she studied her – such a beautiful woman, with her angelic, tousled, blonde hair. Her statuesque, toned build, her skin lightly tanned against the white pillows. She was far from well. There were purple bruises under her eyes, and she still wore the blood-speckled bandage around her head. But her color was good, her breathing deep and even. The worst, Dani told herself, was over.

Getting Grace this far had taken all her strength of will. After the flood, she’d dragged her unconscious body into the house. Abandoning all pretense of modesty, she’d stripped off her mud-soaked clothes and sponged her clean with rags dipped in warm water. Then she’d re-dressed her wounds, maneuvered her into her bed and covered her with thick flannel blankets she’d warmed above the stove.

As life returned to Grace’s flesh, she’d begun to shiver. That first night, Dani had lain beside her on top of the quilt, wrapping her arms and legs around her covered body. Every hour or so, she’d gotten up to exchange her cooled blankets with ones she’d left in the warming oven. When even that failed to stop the shivering, she’d slipped between the sheets in her nightgown and gathered her close, cradling her like a child. All night she’d held her, overcome by a tenderness so deep that it brought tears to her eyes. At some point during the black hours before dawn, she had come to realize that she loved Grace.

Soon, she would be well and strong, Dani told herself. And this time, she wasn’t going to ride off into the sunset. Not if she had anything to say about it. As soon as Grace was able to listen, Dani would make it clear that she wanted her to stay.

For the space of a breath, she allowed her eyes to linger on her battered face. Then she turned away and went back outside to check on Lucia. She had scoured the yard for snakes and other vermin washed down by the flood. Still she worried. It would be all too easy for a curious girl and her puppy to run afoul of danger.

She found her daughter playing on the swing, with Lucky snoozing in the hollow of the tree root he’d chosen as a favorite spot. Dani took up her search for the missing clothesline. She had just found it, half buried in mud, when a movement along the wagon road caught her eye. She groaned as she recognized the big pinto horse and its tall rider. The last person she wanted to deal with right now was Patrick Hammond.

Catching sight of her, he waved his Stetson and spurred his horse to a canter. Moments later, he came thundering through the gate and reined up by the corral. The grin on his face faded to a look of shock as he surveyed the yard. “Holy hell, Dani, what happened here?” he gasped.

“Flash flood. It could’ve been worse.” Dani curbed the sharp answer that had nearly leapt off her tongue. Patrick’s ranch was on the flatland, well out of the water’s path. He wouldn’t have known about her own disaster until now.

“And you here alone with your girl!” He swung off his horse and took a step toward her. “Lordy, girl, forgive me for not being here. I’d have ridden this horse to death if I’d known you were in danger!”

“We were all right.” Lucia scampered across the yard to stand next to her mother. “Miss Grace saved Lucky and the house. Then she almost drowned. Mama had to put her in her bed.”

Dani could see the expression change on Patrick’s face. “That drifter’s still hanging around? I thought she said she was leaving?”

“It’s not your place to say who stays and goes on my property,” Dani said, coldly. “Grace nearly gave her life for us. Without her, the house could have been swept away. Lucia and I could’ve been hurt, or even killed. Lucia and I owe her a debt of gratitude we could never repay.”

Patrick muttered something under his breath as he hitched his horse to the corral fence. “I’ll bring a crew of my boys over here tomorrow to get things shipshape for you,” he said. “You won’t need that saddle tramp hanging around here anymore – _especially not in your bed._ ” He swung away from her and strode toward the house.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She raced after him, catching his arm on the front porch.

“Look, Dani… I don’t have a good feeling about Grace…. I tried ignoring my gut at first, but I sense her interest in you goes beyond that of employer and hired hand…. And kind souls you and your daughter are, you’re both getting attached to her beyond what is appropriate for someone who’s just the hired help.”

“With all due respect, Patrick, but our relationship with Grace Harper is none of your concern,” Dani said, doing her best to maintain her cool.

“She’s got you and your girl thinking she’s some kind of saviour. But she’s nothing but a thieving liar – I know because I did some checking with the marshal. Grace Harper did time in Framingham for bank robbery. She got out about a couple of years ago. Chew on that, Dani, if you think she’s so wonderful!”

“I don’t have to chew on it. I’ve known all along. I also know that she’s gone straight.”

“Straight, my foot!” Patrick spat out the words as he pushed past Dani, into the house. “I’ll give that jailbird a piece of my -”

The words died on his lips as he reached the bedroom door. Grace lay back against the pillows, her eyes bloodshot beneath drooping lids. Her lips were crusted, her skin flushed. Dani’s heart crept into her throat. She’d felt a bit feverish after breakfast, but she’d dismissed her worries, telling herself how much better she looked. Now it appeared that she’d developed a raging infection, maybe from the floodwater getting into her wounds.

Dani knew little about medical matters, but she sensed that Grace was beyond her help. She needed medicine and a doctor. Otherwise, she could die.

She checked the impulse to fling herself down at her side and take her in her arms. To show her true emotions in front of Patrick would be a mistake. Patrick Hammond was her only hope of getting Grace the help she needed. Dani would have to play her cards very carefully.

Dani stood beside Patrick at the foot of the bed. Grace’s eyes watched them cautiously, but she made no effort to speak. Perhaps she couldn’t.

“As you see, Patrick, Miss Harper is in no condition to leave just yet,” she murmured. “Right now, I need you to ride into town and fetch the doctor. Tell him I’ll pay anything he asks if he’ll get here right away. Would you do that?”

When he hesitated, she added, “Please, Patrick. I’ll be in your debt forever. I’ll do anything to repay you.”

“Anything?” His eyes narrowed.

“ _Anything_. Just hurry. Please.”

Still, he hesitated, and Dani held her breath. At last, slowly, he exhaled. Then, with a deliberate glance at Grace, he turned toward Dani, swept her into his arms and planted a passionate, lingering kiss on her mouth. 

**To be continued…**

**Author’s Notes:** Wow, I had no idea I made so many people nervous about Lucky’s potential fate from last chapter. As you’ve just read, he’s happy, safe and sound and oblivious to all the drama around him. Thank you so much for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoyed this. I’ll see you all for my next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14 - A Perceived Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani gathers the courage to tell Grace how she truly feels. Her reaction's not what she was hoping for.

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 14**

Grace closed her eyes as Patrick Hammond released Dani from his embrace. She’d seen enough – more than enough to know where things stood. If she had the strength, she’d get up and leave right now. But she couldn’t seem to move her legs. In fact, she couldn’t remember a time in her life when she’d felt so terribly rotten.

She clenched her teeth as a wave of dizziness swept over her. It was as if her heart was pumping poison through her veins and some devil with a brace and bit was boring into her skull. What little she could see, she saw through shimmering curtains of pain.

Earlier that morning, she’d hoped she might be on the mend; then this new wave of pain had struck without warning. She didn’t know what dying felt like, but maybe she was about to learn.

With her eyes closed, she could hear Patrick Hammond’s footsteps walking out of the bedroom, across the parlor and out the front door, with Dani pattering after him. Then the front door closed, leaving the house cloaked in stillness. Maybe Hammond was kissing her again on the front porch. Dani seemed to like it well enough the last time. Grace shoved the surge of jealousy out of her mind. She’d wanted Dani to find happiness. Now, it appeared she had.

But that didn’t mean she was ready to die in her bed. Battling pain, Grace fought to keep her mind clear. If she could figure out what was wrong with her, maybe she’d have some idea what to do.

She’d been in the flood with open wounds, and she’d likely swallowed water when she went under. Lord knows what was in that water, probably any one of a dozen things that could make someone deathly ill. If her wounds had festered, she could have blood poisoning. Grace had seen a man die from that, and it wasn’t pretty. But she’d be damned if she was just going to lie here and let it happen.

She was struggling to get out of bed when Dani came back into the house. She ran to her and pushed her back onto the pillows. “No! You’re burning up with fever! You’re too sick to get out of bed, Grace!”

She was too weak to resist. Even speaking was almost too much for her. “Gotta do something…” she muttered.

Dani’s beautiful eyes swam in front of her face. “Patrick’s on his way into town to get Dr. Mills. Even if the doctor can come right away it’s going to take hours.” Dani clasped her hands, her fingers cool against her burning flesh. “Sarah once told me that willow bark tea is good for fevers. I can get some willow bark outside and boil it. Do you know anything else I could do?”

Grace searched her mind. She recalled one of the things Carl used to do for injured workers on his ranch. “Skunk cabbage… some out in that swampy spot behind the cow shed. You mash the root… mash it raw. Goes on wounds. And cedar bark, if you can find it. Maybe some sage…” Her thick tongue could barely form the words. “Clean water… boil it, even for you and Lucia…” She sank into the pillows and closed her eyes. Dani’s fingers felt so good, so cool, but she knew she had to let her go. Let her go to Patrick Hammond, if that was what she wanted.

Dani squeezed her hands and moved away. “I’ll hurry,” she said. “Don’t try to get up.”

Grace’s response emerged as a groan. She could feel her reason slipping. She clung to the sound of her retreating footsteps until they faded away. Then the red mist crept over her and she sank into a slot whirlpool of fever, nightmares, and oblivion.

~~~~~~~~

Seizing a shovel, Dani raced behind the sheds to the patch of sunken ground where the skunk cabbage grew. She’d always thought it an ugly weed with its huge leaves and oddly sheathed flowers that drew swarms of flies in springtime. But if its roots had the power to help Grace heal, she would bless it forever.

Jamming the shovel blade into the damp earth, she raised clumps of thick, white roots and tossed them into a pile. The skunk-like stench that arose from the broken plants made her gasp, but she kept digging until she had enough to bundle into the skirt of her apron and carry back to the house.

Patrick had kissed her again before he mounted up and galloped away. Dani had willed herself not to resist, even though she’d felt like a traitor to her own heart. Patrick was a decent man, if a little overbearing. He deserved a woman’s honest love. But with Grace’s life at stake, there was nothing she wouldn’t do to save her.

How long would they have to wait before the doctor arrived? Desperation gnawed at Dani as she calculated the time. Without a change of horse, it would take Patrick at least four hours to ride to town, and at least five hours for Dr. Mills to make the return trip in his buggy. If the doctor had a sick patient or other pressing business, he might not be able to come at all.

And what if Patrick decided that Grace’s life wasn’t worth saving, even to win her gratitude? The thought that he might simply turn aside and go home almost made her ill. She’d always believed Patrick Hammond to be a good man, but what if she were wrong?

She could have asked him to help her get Grace to town. But Grace was far too weak to stand the rough trip. It would be up to her to do whatever she could for her. The rest was beyond her control.

Wrapping the washed cabbage roots in a clean flour sack, she laid them on the porch and began crushing them with a hammer. The odor was so strong that it made her eyes water – or was she simply weeping? Dios mío, what if she couldn’t save Grace? What if any chance they might have had at happiness was already over?

She took a few precious seconds to make sure Lucia was all right. Then she gathered up the smelly mess and hurried into the house.

The willow bark tea was simmering on the stove. But was it strong enough yet? And how would she know? Dani cursed her own helplessness as she scraped the cabbage root into a bowl and cut some fresh wrappings from her old nightgown. She would let the tea boil while she redressed Grace’s wounds with the poultices made from the roots. Maybe by the time she finished, the brew would be strong enough to bring her fever down.

Grace’s eyes were closed when she walked into the bedroom. Lost in some nightmare, she rolled her head back and forth on the pillow, muttering broken phrases that meant nothing to Dani. 

“… No… let her go, Tim… don’t…”

Grace struggled and strained beneath the quilts. Alarmed, Dani seized her hand, holding it, pressing the fingers to her lips. Her flesh was on fire.

When she touched her face, her eyelids fluttered open. “You were dreaming, Grace,” she whispered. “Lie still now. I’ve brought the cabbage root for your wounds.”

Grace seemed to understand. Quieter now, she lay back on the pillow while Dani peeled the blood-soaked dressing from her head. The wound on her temple appeared to be healing cleanly, but she fashioned a small poultice all the same, plastered the smelly paste over her lacerated flesh and covered it with clean wrappings. That was when Dani noticed something strange. The mashed cabbage root was warm to the touch. It was generating its own heat. This was obviously powerful medicine. She could only pray that it would be strong enough to help Grace.

Dani’s stomach clenched when she uncovered the shoulder wound. It had been an awful sight to begin with, looking as if a jagged limb had caught her in a flood and torn a long, deep gash, almost to the bone. Dani had cleaned it as best she could, but now she saw that the flesh around it was swollen and the wound itself was swimming in pus.

Grace’s eyes were open. She was gazing up at her, her helplessness tearing at her heart. “I’ll have to clean it again,” she said. “It’ll hurt.”

“No.” Grace reached out to clasp her wrist. “Just the root – put it on, work it in.”

“But -”

“I’ve seen this done before, Dani. Trust me.”

Tears welled in her eyes as she packed all that was left of the cabbage root into the suppurating wound. She could feel the strange heat of it, sense it sinking into her flesh as she applied clean wrappings.

“Ugh! What in God’s name is that smell?” Sarah Connor was standing in the bedroom doorway, leaned against the frame.

“Sarah!” Dani exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“I went to town for a few days and I came back and I heard about the flooding over here. I wanted to make sure you were okay… But by the looks of Grace, you’ve got quite the story to tell,” Sarah said, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

Dani and Sarah quickly worked together and finished applying the cabbage root on the rest of Grace’s wounds. They then tucked her into bed making sure she was nice and warm. They cleaned up as much as they could without disturbing their patient. Then the two women made their way down to the kitchen where Dani proceeded to tell Sarah everything that’s happened in the last three days.

“Have you lost your mind?” Sarah asked sardonically. “You told Haskins you’d do _anything?_ ”

“It’s Hammond, and yes, that’s what I said.” Dani knew what she was promising to do. She wasn’t an idiot. But what choice did she have? She couldn’t have fetched the doctor herself and left Lucia and Grace alone.

“Well, it’s not right and I sure as hell won’t let him hold you to that. If I have to run him off your property with a shotgun, then so be it,” Sarah said adamantly as she took a sip of her cider.

“Oh, Sarah, I wish it were that easy. But I gave my word,” Dani said, deep in despair.

“Under duress!” Sarah said, throwing her hands up in the air.

“I don’t think that’s the definition of -”

“Well, it’s my definition of! Look, I’m going to ride into town and get the doctor for you myself. I don’t want you indebted to that man.” Sarah pushed back her chair and stood up.

Dani quickly grabbed her friend’s arm. “No, don’t. You’ll never beat Patrick to town now. He’s had nearly a five-hour head start.”

“Are you worried the doctor won’t come?” Sarah asked.

“I’m worried Patrick won’t think it’s worth it…” Dani said, unable to stop the tears from pooling in her eyes. The thought of losing Grace was unbearable. 

“Oh, he’ll do it. That part I’m not at all worried about. It’s you getting hitched to the guy that doesn’t sit well with me,” Sarah said confidently.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you’re worth it. And I know Haskins. He’s not a bad guy… just misguided at times.”

“Umm, Hammond,” Dani said, gently correcting her friend.

“That’s what I said.” 

Dani could only smile sadly. “Sarah, would you mind calling Lucia and her pup in. It’s getting a bit late,” Dani said as she got up and started preparing their evening meal.

Within the hour, Dani, Sarah and Lucia finished their supper mostly composed of leftovers. Bless Sarah, she insisted on staying the night in case Grace took a turn for the worst. Dani knew if that were to happen there’s nothing any of them could do, but it meant the world to her that her friend would offer anyway. 

Much to Lucia’s joy, Sarah offered to get her ready for bed while Dani attended to Grace. She bid them a warm good night and promised Lucia that once Grace was better, they’d go back to their regular routine of bedtime stories. Sarah quickly chimed in that she would take care of story time for the evening. Dani could only wonder what stories her daughter would hear tonight. It’s probably better she didn’t know.

~~~~~~~

Grace lost track of time as she moved in and out of the dark. In moments of clarity she lay watching Dani as she changed her dressings and spooned her tea into her mouth. She never seemed to sleep. Any time she awoke, she was there, bending over her, her hair mussed and tumbled, her dark eyes sunk into violet shadows. Sometimes she held her hands, kissing her fingers, pressing them to her cheeks. Sometimes she laid her head on her good shoulder.

The fact that she’d seen this woman kissing her future husband was lost in the depths of her need for her. She was her lifeline, her angel. Whatever the future held, even if she never saw her again, she would never stop loving her.

Now and again she was aware of the parlor clock striking the hour. But she’d long since lost track of how long she’d been lying here, in Dani’s bed. She remembered Dani saying something about the doctor, but no doctor had come. Sometimes Lucia or Sarah would check on her, staring at her with somber eyes. She’d even heard the little girl ask if she was going to die. The pain in her young voice was heartbreaking. Once Lucia had even held Lucky up to lick Grace’s face with its wet pink tongue. Perhaps it was her way of trying to bring her some comfort.

But always there was Dani. She sat on the edge of the bed now, cradling her head with one arm while she tipped yet another cup of tea to her lips. The fever still burned, but the fog in her mind was clearing a little.

“Get some rest,” Grace muttered. “We can’t have you getting sick, too.”

“I’ll be all right.” Her voice was hoarse with strain. The window was dark and there was no sign of anyone else. She and Dani were alone.

“Here -” Grace summoned the strength to point to an empty spot on the far side of the bed. “Lie down on top of the covers, next to me. I’ll wake you if I need anything.” She attempted a feeble joke. “Believe me, your virtue will be safe tonight.”

“What a disappointment.” A whimsical smile flickered across Dani’s face. Without another word she blew out the lamp and stretched out in the narrow space, cradling her head against Grace’s good shoulder. It was heaven having Dani so near. She pulled her closer, so that she could feel her hair against her cheek. She sighed contentedly and they drifted off together.

~~~~~~~~~

“Dani! Are you all right? Wake up!”

The deep male voice startled Dani into sudden awareness. Morning light gleamed through the bedroom window, silhouetting a familiar figure at the foot of the bed.

“Dr. Mills?” She sat up, rubbing her blurry eyes. “How did you get -?”

“Your friend Sarah let me in.” The doctor’s unshaven face was lined with weariness. “I came as soon as I could. Ana Gonzalez was in labor with a breech birth. Couldn’t leave her until the baby came. How’s your… uh… umm… Grace?”

Dani glanced down at Grace, who was beginning to stir. “I’ve been doctoring her with home remedies – bark tea and skunk cabbage. She told me what to do – at least when she was able to talk.”

“Skunk cabbage?” The doctor shook his head. “So that’s what I’ve been smelling in here. Probably as good as anything else you might have used. Now, let me have a look at her. Oh, by the way, Mr. Hammond is waiting for you out on the porch.”

“Oh.” Dani had forgotten about Patrick for a brief moment. She looked at the doctor and realized he probably wanted her out of the way while he examined Grace. “I’ll be sure to thank him for bringing you here, and I’ll make you some breakfast too.”

Dani made her way to the porch to find a surly looking Sarah staring down a nervous looking Patrick. If the circumstances had been anything other than what they were she might have laughed. Patrick towered over Sarah, yet at the moment, he looked like a schoolboy being chastised by the headmistress. 

Dani decided to have pity on Patrick, after all, he kept his word and brought Dr. Mills over. Dani could only pray she could appeal to his better angels and ask if she could repay him any other way other than marrying him. “Thank you so much, Patrick for bringing Dr. Mills back. You have no idea how grateful I am.”

“I think I have an idea,” Patrick said, smiling.

Sarah frowned and crossed her arms. “Umm… Sarah, would you mind waking Lucia? I’ll have breakfast on the table in a half hour.”

Sarah met her eyes and knew she was asking for some privacy. Her friend gave her a nod that said, _I won’t be far, holler if you need me_.

Sarah walked past Patrick and nodded. “Nice chatting with you, Haskins.”

“It’s uhhh, Hammond,” Patrick said.

“Whatever,” Sarah said as she walked away.

“Forgive Sarah,” Dani said, trying to unruffle whatever feathers may have been ruffled. “She’s just wary of strangers.”

“That wasn’t the vibe I got,” Patrick said, chuckling nervously. “But she obviously cares about you a great deal and she certainly didn’t hesitate in letting me know.”

“I hope you’re not offended, Sarah can be -”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Really… Look, Dani, I hadn’t planned on staying here long. I just wanted to make sure the doctor got back here to you.”

“You don’t plan on staying for breakfast? You’ve just had a long journey,” Dani said.

“My place isn’t too far from here. I just came back to make sure the doctor got back here and… and also to let you know I won’t be courting you anymore…”

Most women in Dani’s shoes would be devastated, but all she kept thinking was _don’t look happy, don’t look relieved, don’t look hopeful_. In case she misunderstood…

“I don’t understand…” Dani started tentatively.

“I’m not a fool, Dani. When I held you in my arms and kissed you, I realized that your heart belonged to another,” Patrick said, adjusting the Stetson on his head.

Dani got nervous. If he started spreading rumors about her relationship with Grace…

“Now, I won’t say anything to anyone. Who you love is your business,” Patrick said, implying he knew exactly who Dani was in love with. “But I couldn’t hold you to your promise. Riding alone for several hours gives a man plenty of time to think. And I know you would have promised me anything to save your friend Grace.”

“I don’t know what to say…” Dani said, still unable to believe what she was hearing.

“You don’t have to say anything. At the end of the day, I’m a proud man. I need a wife who loves me, and I know that’s the one thing you could never give me – your sincere love.”

“I’m so sorry, Patrick. I have no doubt you’ll find someone else,” Dani said, genuinely meaning it.

“Be happy, my dear. I wish you the best and hope you will always consider me a friend.” And with that, Patrick stepped off the porch and headed to his horse. Dani couldn’t help the feeling of joy at her newfound freedom. The freedom to give herself wholly to Grace. 

“Mama, how’s Miss Grace? I said a prayer for her last night.” Lucia came to stand beside her mother, Sarah a couple of feet away.

“It must’ve helped. She slept well.” She bent down and squeezed her daughter’s shoulders. “We’ll know more after the doctor’s finished with her.”

“How’d it go?” Sarah asked, watching Patrick ride away from the ranch.

“He doesn’t want to marry me anymore,” Dani said, unable to stop from smiling. 

“Good. Look, I’m gonna head on over back to my place. There’re some things I need to take care of. But everything seems well in hand here now and I’ll come back tomorrow,” Sarah said.

“Don’t you even want to stay for breakfast?” Dani asked.

“I already helped myself to food in your kitchen. I’m full. I’ll catch you later, kiddo.”

Dani embraced Sarah, trying to say through her actions what words could never convey properly. She loved her friend and would be eternally grateful for all her support.

“Yeah, yeah, go on now, don’t make it weird,” Sarah said in her usual gruff, yet loving way. Lucia gave her Auntie Sarah the same heartwarming embrace, but with the little girl, Sarah didn’t have the heart not to reciprocate the display of affection. She ruffled Lucia’s hair and said her goodbyes.

Just as Dani finished preparing breakfast, the door swung open and Dr. Mills stepped into the kitchen. His face wore a tired smile. “The fever’s broken and the infection’s clearing up,” he declared. “I’ll have that breakfast now, and maybe some coffee to go with it.”

~~~~~~~~

With the fever down, Grace’s condition improved rapidly. By midday, she was able to sit up in bed and eat some of Dani’s tasty rabbit stew, feeding herself with a spoon. She was gritty and sweaty and still too weak to walk. But for the first time since the flood her body felt alive. It felt damned good.

The skunk cabbage had done its work on her infected shoulder wound. The swelling was down, the flesh healing to a healthy pink. She stank to high heaven, and so did Dani’s bedroom, but that could be remedied in time.

Now, if only she could find a remedy for her heart.

Her gaze followed Dani as she flitted in and out of the room. Lines of weariness were etched beneath her eyes. But her smile was radiant, her step so light that she seemed to float. As she fussed over her, Grace filled her senses with the sight of her face and the sound of her voice. She loved her to the depths of her battered, bleeding soul, but she could never be hers. These memories would have to last her for life.

She could only hope Patrick Hammond would love her the way she deserved to be loved.

“You’ll wear yourself out,” Grace lectured Dani gently as she cleared away her lunch tray. “Get some rest, Dani.”

“I did.” Dani flashed her a radiant smile. “I slept so late. It’s really comfortable falling asleep on you, you know.”

“Even with how bad I smell?” Grace asked, teasingly. 

“Even with,” Dani said, laughing.

It was nice to see Dani laugh. But then again, marrying Patrick would definitely solve all her financial issues in a heartbeat. Why wouldn’t she be happy? Grace met Dani’s eyes, forcing herself to ask the question. “So, have you and Hammond made wedding plans yet?”

“What?” The tray slipped from her hands and clattered back onto the quilt as she stared at her. “Whatever gave you the idea I was going to marry Patrick?”

“I’m not blind, Dani. I saw him kissing you – he made sure I saw it. And I saw you kissing him back. That had to mean something.”

Dani picked up the tray, her hands shaking. “It wasn’t what you think. I kissed Patrick because I was desperate to have him ride into town for the doctor. He did what I asked, but he saw through me. He came back here to tell me he would no longer court me. We’ll likely remain friends, but we certainly won’t marry.”

Grace felt something clench beneath her ribs. Lord, no, it couldn’t be what she suspected. This calamity was the last thing Dani deserved. “What do you mean, he saw through you?” she asked cautiously.

The color deepened in Dani. “Patrick could tell I was only pretending to care for him,” she murmured. “He knew I’d do anything, promise anything, to save your life.”

“Dani -” Grace groaned her name.

“I don’t love Patrick,” she said. “I love you, Grace, and I want you to stay.”

Stunned into silence, Grace gazed at her across the rumpled bed. Lord, if only she could reach out, take her in her arms and tell her all the things she wanted to hear. But the past was etched in stone, and a hundred loving truths would not be enough to wipe out one monstrous lie.

Grace cleared her throat and began what needed to be said. “I can’t stay, Dani. Lord knows, it has nothing to do with the way I feel about you. It’s just that I have secrets – dangerous secrets that you’re better off not knowing. These days spent here on this ranch with the two of you have been the happiest of my life. I’d give anything if they could last forever. But some things can’t be changed. I’m sorry.”

Dani stood as if she’d been turned to ice, her lips pressed tightly together. She had offered Grace her heart, and she had turned and crushed it. Grace yearned to take back everything she’d said – to throw caution to the winds, fall on her knees and beg Dani to be hers. But it was already too late for that. Dani, she knew, would never open herself to trust again.

Lifting her head, Dani spoke. “You can stay on until you’re strong enough to ride. After that, I’ll plan on getting by without your help.”

Grace felt the icy sting of her words and the wounded pride beneath. “That flood must’ve done a lot of damage,” she said gently. “I’ll be happy to stay a few extra days and help you get the place back into shape.”

Dani turned away without a word and walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~

Gripping the hoe, Dani dug into the ruins of her vegetable garden. If there was anything alive and growing beneath the mud, by heaven, she would find it and bring it back to light and air. Nothing could be allowed to die and go to waste.

Nothing except love.

Next to the clothesline, her bedsheets simmered in the big copper wash boiler. The essence of skunk cabbage drifted on the steamy air. Twenty-four hours had passed since the doctor’s visit, and Grace had continued to improve. Last night, Dani had slept in the parlor, insisting that Grace stay in her bed one more night. But this morning, she’d risen, dressed herself in the clean clothes she’d washed and declared that she’d be sleeping in the toolshed for the rest of her stay.

From the direction of the creek came the sound of sawing. Grace was using lumber from the old springhouse to build her a new one. It would be smaller and not so handy to the back door, but it was all she needed.

Grace had started hauling lumber right after breakfast. Dani had argued that she should rest, but Grace was a stubborn woman. As if to defy her, she had flung herself into the work. Through the trees, she could see that the frame was already rising.

With a sigh, she set the hoe against the cottonwood, picked up a broom handle and used it to stir the boiling wash. Much as it stung her pride, it was just as well that Grace had insisted on staying a few more days. Patrick, practical soul that he was, had reneged on his promise to send his men over. Without Grace, she’d be faced with doing everything on her own.

What would it be like when Grace left? Would she go in the night to avoid telling her goodbye? Would she shake her hand and wish her luck, or would she just mount up and ride off in silence? The only thing she could be sure of was that she wouldn’t look back.

For now, an uneasy truce lay between them. After making such a fool of herself, Dani was too humiliated to meet her eyes. Grace treated her with a gentle courtesy that bordered on pity. She probably couldn’t wait to mount up and leave. Oh, why hadn’t she kept her silly mouth shut? Why had she blurted out that she was in love with her? 

Lucia came running from the direction of the creek with Lucky tagging at her heels. “Miss Grace needs some nails, Mama!” she shouted.

“There’s a keg of nails in the toolshed. I’ll get you some to take back.” Putting down her stick, she strode toward the shed. Lucia, it seemed, had become a messenger between herself and Grace. Talking to the girl had become a substitute for their talking to each other.

She reached the toolshed a minute before Lucia did. The floodwaters had stopped short of the door, so it was dry inside. Grace’s bedroll lay in the corner she’d cleared out. It was little more than a scratchy woolen blanket doubled in half, its edges thick with trail dust. It wasn’t much of a bed for a woman who’d recently been at death’s door. She would hang the blanket over the clothesline and give it a good beating. Then she’d bring a pillow and some quilts from the house to make things more comfortable.

Lucia came inside the shed, reminding her of her original errand. The small keg, half-full of nails, was sitting on the workbench. “How many nails does she need?” she asked.

“A lot! Maybe a hundred!”

“In that case, we’ll just take her the whole keg.”

Lucia reached up and tried to lift the keg with her good arm. “Oof! It’s heavy!”

Dani smoothed her daughter’s hair affectionately. “Then I’ll have to come with you and carry it, won’t I? Come on, let’s go.”

They trooped back down the gentle slope toward the creek. As they passed the windmill, Lucky caught the scent of some small animal and went bounding uphill into the grass.

“Lucky! Come!” Lucia called to him, but the pup had more compelling things on his mind. “Lucky! You dad-blamed varmint!” Lucia took off after him. She caught her pet scratching furiously at a small hole in the hillside. Dani had to smile as her daughter picked up the pup and began scolding him. “I’m going to put you in the shed!” she said sternly. “You can’t play outside if you can’t learn to mind!”

While Lucia took care of the dog, Dani went on down the creek. She could see where the frame for one wall jutted above the willows. Where she could, Grace was using assembled sections of the old springhouse. The work involved a lot of cutting and fitting. Dani came into the clearing to see her struggling to brace the wall upright while she hammered it onto the square base she’d built.

She looked hot and frustrated with her straight blonde hair tumbling into her face, but she grinned when she saw her. “Just when I needed an extra pair of hands. Hold up this wall, will you?”

Lowering the nail keg to the ground, Dani grasped a pair of timbers and steadied the wall frame. Grace maneuvered around her as she checked the alignment and straightened the corners. When she reached past her for the hammer, her arm brushed her breast, awakening sensations she never wanted to feel again.

“Sorry about the smell,” Grace said, standing so close that Dani could feel the warmth of her body. “Between the skunk cabbage and the hot day, I’m afraid I’m in sore need of a bath.”

“I’ve become well accustomed to that smell.” Dani made a move to step away, but the wall swayed, and she realized she was trapped holding it. Grace’s nearness made her knees go watery. “You’re welcome to use the washtub,” she said. “You can set it by the pump. I’ll bring you some soap and a towel, just let me know when.”

“Will you wash my back?”

The heat that rushed to Dani’s face left her dizzy.

“It wouldn’t be the first time you know,” Grace said, grinning.

“That was different, you were unconscious.” Confused and flustered, Dani lashed out at Grace. “What do you want, Grace? What kind of game are you playing with me?”

“I’m trying to get a rise out of you, Dani. Maybe then you’ll listen to me instead of turning away when I want to talk to you.”

“Why should I listen?” she retorted. “I’ve already made a complete fool of myself. And I already know how you feel about me. What’s left for you to say?”

“This -” Grace caught the back of her head, twisting her toward her. Her mouth captured hers in a crushing kiss that went through her with the heat and force of a lightning bolt. She went molten against her and would have sent the wall crashing if Grace hadn’t caught it with her free hand.

“Damn it, Dani, I’d give twenty years of my life to stay with you!” Grace said frustratedly, holding her fiercely. “I want to be with you and Lucia, I want to be a family with you two. Hell, I’ll even be happy to put up with Sarah Connor. I want to build up this ranch for you and Lucia and make it something you both can be proud of. I love you two more than words can say! But sometimes we just can’t have what we want. I have to go – I have no choice!”

“But _why?_ ” Dani tried to pull away, but Grace’s grip held her fast. “For the love of heaven, Grace, can you at least give me a reason? After you ride away and leave me alone, am I going to spend the rest of my life wondering if I was the cause?”

She released her, and when she spoke her voice was gentle. “You’re not the cause of anything except my loving you. But there are other things… If I were to stay, you’d curse me when you learned the truth. You’d damn me to hell. And that’s all I’ll say. Don’t ask me anymore.”

“Grace -”

“No, my love. That’s the end of it.” Grace dropped to a crouch and picked up her hammer. “Could you uhhh… steady this wall for me. I hear Lucia. Let’s make sure she sees us smiling.”

**To be continued…**

**Author’s Notes:** For those wishing the very worst for Patrick, I’m afraid I didn’t have the heart to be so cruel. I never considered him a bad man, just a man molded by the times. We won’t be seeing him anymore, and I didn’t want him to become the main villain in your minds as that’s reserved for Tim and Alex ( _and spoilers_ ) who you’ll all see very soon. Thanks so much for the encouraging words, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	16. Chapter 15 - A Taste of Shattered Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace decides to tell Dani the truth as her past catches up to her. ***Warning: Sexual situations in this chapter.***

**Author's Notes: This is quite a steamy/smutty chapter. Giving you all fair warning.**

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 15**

Supper was a quiet affair, eaten by lamplight after a long day’s work. Grace was physically and emotionally spent, and so, she suspected, was Dani. Lucia yawned over her dessert of apple cobbler with fresh cream.

Grace studied Dani as they finished the meal. She took tiny bites, keeping her eyes on her plate. Whatever the reason, she looked exceptionally pretty tonight. There were tired shadows under her eyes, but her color was high, her skin glowing. Grace suppressed the urge to reach across the table and touch her hand. She was as much hers as she would ever be, she reminded herself. She would have to be content with that.

Had Grace done the right thing, confessing that she loved Dani? It wasn’t something she’d planned – not until she’d seen the hurt in those beautiful brown eyes. Then some instinct had whispered that if she rode away without letting her know, she might never have the courage to love again. Grace could only hope she hadn’t made things worse.

Dani pushed her chair away from the table and rose. “Say good-night to Miss Grace, Lucia. It’s time to get ready for bed.”

“G’night, Miss Grace.” The girl stumbled drowsily to her feet. “Thanks for letting me help you.”

“Thank _you_ , Lucia.” Grace resisted the urge to hug her. “If we keep working together, we should have that new springhouse done in the next day or two.”

Lucia grinned. Lucky uncurled himself from under the chair and followed along as Dani led her daughter off to bed.

She paused at the bedroom door. “Oh – if you want that bath, the tub’s next to the kitchen door. I’ll get you some soap and a towel as soon as Lucia’s tucked in.”

“Thanks.” Grace rose wearily to her feet. “In the meantime, I’ll start cleaning up in here.” She began gathering up the dishes, scraping the leftover bits in the battered pie tin that served as Lucky’s bowl. Grace was bone tired, but it had felt good to be up and working today. She could feel her strength coming back. Tomorrow, after a night’s rest, she should be as good as ever.

But what was she supposed to say to Dani? The understanding between them was like thin-blown glass, so fragile that a look, a word or a touch could shatter it. She’d already told her too much about her reasons for leaving. What if she demanded to know more? Grace felt pinpricks of nervous sweat break out between her shoulder blades. If Dani backed her into a corner, she’d have no choice except to leave at once.

For now, the only solution was to avoid being alone with her. As long as Lucia was with them she’d be safe from her questions. At other times, like tonight…

Hastily she filled the dishpan, added a sliver of soap and some hot water from the kettle on the stove. Leaving the dishes to soak, she slipped out the kitchen door and found the washtub propped against the house. Her shoulder twinged as she carried it over to the pump. 

She thought back to what she’d said to Dani. No doubt she made her even more curious, more determined to learn the truth. If she had any sense, she’d leave right now. But with Patrick Hammond out of the picture, Dani would be left alone with the springhouse to finish and the flood damage to repair.

Grace thrust her hands into her pockets and stared up at the rising moon. From the day she’d arrived here on Dani’s ranch, she’d come up with one reason after another to put leaving off. Maybe it was time she faced the truth – it was Dani she couldn’t stand to leave. She was so damnfool crazy in love with the woman that she’d risk all the fires of hell just to spend more time with her.

It felt good to be honest with herself. But it didn’t change the fact that she had to leave. And it didn’t change the fact that when she rode away, the misery in her soul would be its own kind of hell.

As she stood in the shadows, she saw Dani come out of the house. She paused by the pump. Peering into the darkness, she spoke her name. When she didn’t answer, she laid the soap and towel on a log next to the tub and went back into the house.

Grace stood looking after her, watching the flicker of lamplight as she moved past the kitchen window. Then she turned and went inside the shed. 

At once, she noticed how Dani had added a pillow and several quilts to her sleeping place. That small gesture almost undid her. She imagined her workworn hands folding each quilt to the right size, carefully smoothing away the wrinkles. Damn her, she was tearing her apart! She wanted _her_ on that bed, pinned to the quilts by her body, her slim tanned legs wrapping around her as they made passionate love…

Even now, she felt her body responding to her thoughts. Swearing under her breath, she rummaged for a set of clean clothes and prepared to take her bath. The cold water would be just what she needed.

~~~~~~~~~

Dani finished the dishes and wiped her hands on the towel. The lamp wick had burned down to a glowing stub, but the risen moon bathed the house and yard in liquid silver. Through the window she could hear faint splashing as Grace pumped water into the tub. In her mind, she pictured her standing naked in the night, beads of water gleaming like jewels on her tall, lean body. She was sorely tempted to blow out the lamp and steal a forbidden glance. But what excuse would she make if she saw her?

_Will you wash my back?_ The memory of her words mocked her. She had washed her while she was unconscious, and there was no part of her that her eyes hadn’t seen. But now things were different. Grace was awake and aware.

Dani loved Grace.

And she had said she loved her too.

Did anything else really matter?

Emotions churning, Dani carried the lamp into her bedroom. Grace had told her she was hiding a terrible secret, one that would drive her to curse her if she knew the truth. But what difference would the truth make, now that she’d abandoned all hope of her staying?

They had a few days left at most. Did Dani love Grace enough to put the secret aside for that time? Could she live with never knowing what had driven her away?

_Dios mío_ , what should she do?

She thought for a moment about the man who’d been Lucia’s father. At the time, Dani thought she’d been in love. But in hindsight, it was nothing but an infatuation. She could never regret the liaison itself as that resulted in her precious daughter. But comparing what she felt for Grace to the only time she’d ever thought she was in love… well, there was no comparison. She trusted Grace wholly and completely. She loved her so much she would die for her if need be as she knew without a doubt that Grace would love and raise Lucia as if she were her own if anything ever happened to Dani. What else did she really have to know?

Hastily she undressed, pulled her white nightgown over her head and unpinned her hair. Then, feeling naked, vulnerable and strangely alive, Dani walked into the kitchen and picked up a kettle of hot water from the stove. Trembling, she stepped out the back door, and into the night.

~~~~~~~~

Grace had stripped off her dirty clothes and was just stepping into the cold water when she heard Dani come outside. Startled, she grabbed for the towel and hastily wrapped it around herself. “Dani?”

She stepped into the moonlight, a fairy-tale creature in simple white with her glorious hair floating loose around her face. Grace’s breath stopped for an instant at the sight of her. Then her natural caution reared its head. What was she doing here? As if she couldn’t guess. She cursed under her breath, knowing she’d been outmaneuvered. Unless she wanted to make a naked run for the shed, she was trapped.

“I thought the water might be cold,” Dani murmured, holding up the kettle. “Move over a little and I’ll warm it up for you. Look out, this is hot.”

Still clasping the towel, Grace edged her chilled feet to one side. Carefully, Dani poured the steaming water into the tub. The diffusing warmth was heaven.

“Now, about that offer to wash your back…” she whispered, setting down the kettle and picking up the soap.

Grace groaned, realizing she was already aroused just from Dani’s proximity. “Dani, it’s not going to do any good. I can’t stay, and I can’t tell you any more than I already have.”

“I’m not asking you to.” Her voice caught the edge of a tear. “Whatever demons are troubling you, Grace, I don’t want to know about them – not if my knowing would cause you hurt. And I can’t keep you here if you’re set on leaving. But why not make the most of the time we have left?”

Grace felt the pain swell and burst inside her. Lord, what good had she ever done in her miserable life? How could she deserve to be loved like this, so sweetly and unconditionally, by this beautiful woman?

She gulped back the rising lump in her throat. “Dani -”

“Shhh,” she whispered, dipping the soap in the water. “Just be still and let me wash you.”

She lathered her hands and slid them lightly up her back. Grace braced herself for the rough sting of the homemade lye soap she kept by the pump for laundry and hand washing. But this soap was different – rich and creamy, its scent the familiar wild-flower fragrance of Dani’s own skin and hair. Grace gasped, then sighed as her hands kneaded her aching shoulders, relaxing the taut muscles. The aroma stole through her senses, almost drowning her in pleasure.

Dani carefully unwrapped the sweat-soaked bandage and peeled the rank-smelling poultice off her shoulder wound. “Better,” she said, dabbing the skin gently. “We can let it air til morning.”

Dipping water onto her head she worked the soap through her hair. Grace remained transfixed as her nimble fingers worked their way over her scalp, down the back of her neck and along her spine. The towel had long since fallen from her hand and onto the rim of the tub. Without its concealing cover, she was naked as the day she was born. 

Grace’s heart pounded in her chest as Dani’s lathered hands slid over her buttocks. A moan escaped her lips. Never in her wildest fantasies had she imagined being bathed by the woman she loved. The sensations that coursed through her body were so intense they left her dizzy. She resisted the urge to turn, seize her in her arms and have her way with her. 

~~~~~~~~

With the long-handled tin dipper, Dani drizzled warm water over Grace’s shoulders and down her spine, rinsing away the soap. Grace bent down slightly so Dani could reach the top of her head. By the time Dani was finished, her heart was pounding and her breath was raw in her throat.

Washing Grace’s back had been safe enough as long as she went no further. Even now, it wasn’t too late to make a joke of it and flee back to the sanctuary of the house. But her blood was racing, and her senses were on fire. The sinewy smoothness of Grace’s skin beneath her hands was like a drug in her system. She couldn’t get enough of touching her.

Her nightgown was damp against her skin. She trembled in the warm breeze as she moved around the edge of the tub to face her. Still half shy, she kept her gaze above Grace’s shoulders. She received a teasing smile for her efforts.

“Well, you’re not going to stop, are you?” Grace said, grinning. “The front of me is just as dirty as the back.”

Dani hesitated, her lips parting. Reaching out, Grace drew her into her arms and cradled her head in the hollow of her throat. “God, Dani, I want you so much it hurts,” she whispered against her hair. “But if you’re afraid, it’s all right. Only you’d better go now if you’re going, because this is torture for me.”

In answer, Dani caught the back of her neck with her hand, stretched upward and kissed her full on the mouth. Her lips tasted of sweat and earth. Cool and damp and hungry, they captured her and swept her away. Her probing tongue answered hers, thrusting hard and deep. Her arms molded her against her. With nothing between them but her thin muslin nightgown, Dani could feel the heat between them increase by the second. She was wild with wanting her, wanting her body on her, around her, her hands in her. Dani wanted Grace to fill the emptiness in her and warm her with her body. She ground her hips on Grace’s thigh and heard her groan.

“Maybe we’d better finish the bath, Dani…”

Her damp nightgown clung to Grace as she pulled away. Somehow, she found the soap and lathered her hands again. She continued the trek down her body, continued until she reached the thatch of curls at her centre. The thought of sliding her fingers inside Grace weakened her knees and triggered a wave of moisture between her thighs. Desire was a hot, wet fountain of need inside her. She ached with wanting her.

Her heart lurched as she tentatively put her soap-slicked fingers inside Grace. Sweet heaven, she was so tight and hot. She loved the feel of her!

Grace made a little animal sound as Dani began to work the soap around her opening and the sensitive pearl at the top. She circled the little nub back and forth feeling it harden beneath her thumb and forefinger, then splashing the entire area clean. Grace’s grip tightened on her shoulder.

“Dani -” she rasped. “Are you sure…? You want to do this here?”

Understanding, she moved her hands lower, soaping the insides of her toned thighs and working upward. When her hand touched her centre again, Grace seized her shoulders, jerking her upward against her. Her mouth ground hungrily onto hers. “I think I’m damn well clean enough,” she said, stepping out of the tub and sweeping her up in her arms.

There was a beat of hesitation as she turned toward the house. “No,” she whispered. “We might wake Lucia -”

She swung toward the shed and strode across the moonlit yard. Her thin white gown fluttered around her as Grace carried her. The warm night wind dried the wetness on her skin. Dani’s head lay against her chest. She could hear her heartbeat pulsing in counterpoint with her own. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of her arms around her. When Grace was gone and the years loomed bleak and lonely, Dani would have this night to keep and remember.

As for the secret that was too awful to share, she would let it go, like a paper boat set loose on a stream. After Grace rode away it wouldn’t make any difference, so why should it matter now? Grace was with her. She loved her. Tonight, that was Dani’s whole world.

Grace carried her inside and lowered her to the thick pile of blankets. She lay with her hair fanning over the pillow, her eyes gazing up at her in the darkness. Grace fumbled with the tie at the neck of her gown and she realized she was trembling. Loving her vulnerability, she helped her with the tangled knot. Grace pulled the wispy garment down to her hips, kneeling above her where she lay in a shaft of moonlight.

“You’re so beautiful, Dani,” she whispered. “So help me, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

To her own amazement, Dani believed her.

Grace bent down and tentatively kissed her. Dani’s body felt like it acted on its own and her mouth opened to kiss her back, her tongue gently exploring hers. Grace then began exploring with her kisses, kissing Dani on her chin and over her throat, stopping here and there to suck gently at her sensitive skin.

Dani felt her belly tense with wanting, heat coiled between her legs like a confined snake. Grace ran her tongue over Dani’s collar just above where her breasts were completely exposed. Grace licked her lips, then gently sucked on the soft skin of her breast. She cupped the other in her hand.

“You’re stunning,” Grace whispered reverently, lifting her lips from her skin for only a moment.

“I believe you,” Dani said, losing herself in the moment.

Grace said nothing, just knelt closer, and took one nipple into her mouth and sucked strongly as her hand rolled the other nipple between two fingers. Dani moaned gently, caressing the back of Grace’s head. Slowly, Grace stroked up her thighs, slowly pushing up the hem of her nightgown, her hands moving forward, tantalizingly caressing her over her panties.

As her fingers came in contact with her clit, however gently, Dani arched as if she’d been struck by lightning. A gasp escaped her lips and Grace smiled.

“Sensitive?”

“I guess so,” Dani answered breathlessly, her eyes wide.

Grace bit her lip, watching Dani as her fingers caressed her panties again, fingers rubbing gently over her already soaked core. Dani couldn’t look away from Grace as pleasure shot through her. Her eyes pierced her lover’s, an intense look on her face. Her rubbing grew stronger slowly, pressure increasing against Dani’s sensitive bundle of nerves until she was writhing in a haze of pleasure. Grace fondled her breast, squeezing as she massaged the wet spot on her panties, making her go wild.

Grace pulled away suddenly eliciting a moan of frustration from Dani that was quickly cut short by a deep kiss. When the kiss was over, Grace made her way back and gently removed Dani’s panties. 

Dani just realized that the entire time Grace had been touching her through her underwear and it had been enough to drive her nearly out of her mind. But now, there was no such barrier. She cried out in sheer ecstasy as Grace’s fingers explored her wet folds, her moans cut off by passionate kisses as Grace rubbed first in one direction, then the other, keeping Dani from the edge but tantalizingly, agonizingly close. Then her fingers dipped into her, pressing gently at her entrance before sliding inside.

Dani moaned, her body tensing, then relaxing at the feeling of Grace inside her. Her fingers pumped slowly in and out, her thumb rubbing gentle circles around her clit. Grace kissed her long and slow, her tongue thrusting into her mouth just as her fingers thrust between her legs, and all Dani could do was hold on for dear life.

Then Grace did something with her fingers. Dani cried out as pleasure shot through her like an arrow. Grace crooked her fingers again in just the right way, in just the right spot and Dani writhed, quivering as the foreign sensation flooded her senses. Grace moved faster, rubbing her fingers along _that spot_ inside her. Wetness seeped from between Dani’s legs as Grace pumped her hands faster, faster, thrusting three fingers in and out of her.

The tightness coiled inside Dani, tighter, tighter, then it exploded. She cried out, her hips bucking frantically against Grace’s hand as she slowed her movements, her frantic thrusting became smooth, slow motions.

After what seemed like forever, Dani’s whole body began to relax. She was tingling down to her very toes, and every slow motion of Grace’s hands made her twitch with sensitivity.

“My God, Grace,” Dani groaned. “I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

Grace smiled proudly. “Yeah?”

“I didn’t know that was possible,” she whispered.

“It’s possible because we love each other so much,” Grace said, kissing Dani passionately.

Dani gently broke off the kiss. “I want a taste of you now.”

Dani twisted out from underneath Grace and gently urged her lover to lie on her back. Dani moved down her body, planting kisses over her ribs, her belly, her hips. She kissed her way down until she reached Grace’s centre and found them to be glistening already. Dani hummed her approval before licking her across with a long, firm stroke.

Grace’s head fell back as Dani’s hot, wet mouth went to work. She licked up across her entrance and clit in one long, firm motion, over and over before placing her lips over and sucking her clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue. 

Grace’s moans turned to sobs as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She was too hot, warmth engulfed her. She rocked her hips against Dani’s mouth as her tongue stroked her entrance for a moment. Then her tongue plunged into her, stroking that deep spot again and again.

Dani’s lips surrounded Grace’s clit, sucking in strong, rhythmic patterns as her fingers slid deep into her. Her movements picked up speed, her mouth sucking her, her tongue flicking her clit as her fingers crooked inside, mimicking the movement Grace did to her just a few minutes before. Dani’s fingers were now thrusting into her over, and over, plunging deep between her legs and hitting _that spot_ perfectly. 

A hoarse cry was torn from Grace as her climax hit. Her back arched up off the blankets, her body quivering in pure ecstasy as Dani pulled her strings like a puppet master. Dani gave one more lick that made her sensitive hips buck with pleasure before she let her fingers slide out of her. Dani crawled up Grace’s panting, sweating body and kissed her on the forehead before kissing her deeply on the lips.

“You’re beautiful, Grace,” Dani said, smiling.

“You umm, you didn’t have to…” Grace looked a little embarrassed. “I’ve never had anyone love me like that before.”

“I’ll never stop loving you, Grace.”

“I’ve never felt anything like that before… I never wanted it to end,” Grace said.

_Then don’t leave._ It was on the tip of Dani’s tongue, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment. Instead, she just held Grace to her. She loved her so much she felt her in every cell of her body. The only thing ruining the perfect moment was the knowledge she’d have to treasure this time and for it to last her the rest of her lonely life. 

~~~~~~~~~

The new springhouse, with its thick log walls, jutted over the creek on stout pilings. The cool box was in place, as were the shelves and the hooks for meat. Only the roof remained to be finished, and that would be done by the end of the day. It was a fine structure, every bit as functional and solid as the old springhouse had been.

Dani wanted nothing more than to seize the ax and tear it apart, log by log, nail by nail, so that Grace would have to stay and rebuild it. 

Grace would be leaving tomorrow morning, and Dani had promised herself she wouldn’t try to change her mind. But as the hours flew by and the time grew closer, she sank into despair. When she was with Grace and Lucia, she did her best to hide it. But when she was alone it came and perched on her shoulders, pecking at her resolve like a hideous black bird.

Whatever Grace had done, it was so vile in her eyes that she’d rather leave than tell her about it. But what if she judged herself too harshly? What if she’d underestimated Dani’s capacity to forgive? Why shouldn’t Grace tell her the truth and let her judge for herself?

Questions tore at her as she scrubbed Grace’s jeans on the washboard, rinsed them and hung them on the line. Should she risk everything and confront her one more time? Or should she let her go in peace, leaving nothing behind but treasured memories?

And the memories _had_ been good… amazing. They’d been wonderful. By day, she and Grace had kept their behaviour circumspect for Lucia’s sake. But for the last two nights she’d gone to Grace in the shed and they’d made sweet, wild, passionate love. It was understood that they wouldn’t talk about the future. Dani had broken that rule only for a brief time last night, when they lay resting in each other’s arms. 

“Will you write to me?” she’d asked.

“I don’t know if I should,” Grace answered, sounding torn.

“Just once or twice, to let me know you’re all right?”

“Maybe. But you won’t be able to write me.” 

It was then Dani couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. “Oh, Grace, what if you’re judging yourself too harshly? I love you so much I can forgive you anything, I can overlook anything about your past. Why can’t you at least give us a chance?”

Grace’s throat had moved in the darkness but she’d made no reply. She’d simply held her close. Dani tried not to be upset, instead, she had clung to her until it was time for her to go, memorizing the contours and textures of her body, the scent of her, the warmth of her, the taste of her…

Tonight, they would make love again. She would lie in her arms for the last time.

Dani could hear the sounds of tools and voices from beyond the willows where Grace and Lucia were finishing work on the springhouse. Her own heart wasn’t the only one hanging in the balance. Lucia worshipped Grace, and the girl needed a woman like her to emulate. Grace would make a wonderful mother. But if the awful secret, whatever it was, became known, Lucia could be shattered. The girl’s life could be changed. An absent Grace, at least, would never lose her shining image.

Dani thought of her precious, fragile daughter. She thought of the empty years ahead without the woman she loved. She thought about the risks involved in keeping her here. What in heaven’s name was she going to do?

~~~~~~~~~

Grace prowled the moonlit yard, checking the gates and fences to make sure everything was secure. Her senses were prickling tonight. But she was probably just concerned about leaving Dani alone tomorrow. She’d managed on her own for the past five years and she was a tough little woman. Still, Grace would wonder and worry about her every day.

She thought back to what Dani said the night before. She had practically begged her to tell her secret and to let Dani decide if it was unforgiveable or not. Grace had never been more tempted in her life to just throw caution to the wind. She was beginning to think the reward outweighed the risk. If Dani could forgive her, then they could be a family. If she didn’t, and decided to turn her in to authorities, well, perhaps a death sentence wouldn’t be all that bad. Living without Dani for the rest of her life was just as bad as hanging from a noose anyway. 

Grace went back and forth in her mind. Should she confess her role in Diego Ramos’ death five years ago? She had, after all, tried to help. Lord, could she do it? Could she just ride away and leave her and the girl, knowing she’d never see them again? If they cried it would kill her. Hell, it would kill her anyway. She couldn’t even imagine how much it was going to hurt.

Grace decided she was strong, but she wasn’t that strong. She realized she could handle a lot of things, even dangling at the end of a noose… but she didn’t think she could handle living the rest of her life without Dani and Lucia. She resolved to tell Dani everything tonight. And if she couldn’t forgive her, well, at least Grace wouldn’t be left to wonder.

The night seemed peaceful enough. The air was warm with just a breath of wind. A wandering teardrop of a moon hung low above the trees, veiled now and then by drifting clouds. A small animal, likely a pack rat, scurried along the edge of the granary.

Lantern light gleamed faintly in Dani’s kitchen window. When it went out, she would know she was ready to come to her. But she wouldn’t leave the house until her daughter was deep in slumber. If the girl was having a bad night, she could be restless for hours. Grace knew that Lucia was upset over her leaving. It stood to reason that tonight might be one of those nights.

Thrusting her hands into her pockets, Grace walked slowly back toward the shed. She would try to get some rest; sleep would be asking too much. Dani would come when she could. They would make passionate love and lie in each other’s arms… possibly for the last time if Dani couldn’t find it in her heart to forgive her after her confession.

Grace swore under her breath. She’d never loved anyone or anything the way she loved Dani. But the unchangeable past they shared could destroy them both. And everything was out of Grace’s hands anyway. All she could do was confess all, and let the hands of fate deal with the rest. 

Closing the door of the shed, she kicked off her boots and stretched out on the quilts. For a long time, she lay there, listening to small night sounds. She didn’t realize she’d fallen asleep until she was startled awake by a light rap on the door.

She sat bolt upright. “Dani?”

There was no reply.

Still sleep-dazed, she rolled off the quilts and staggered to her feet. The darkness around her was absolutely still. Even the crickets had fallen silent.

Stumbling slightly, she reached the door and slipped the simple wooden latch. The door creaked outward to reveal two lanky figures. Grace’s throat jerked tight, as if she’d just been dropped from a gallows.

“Well, howdy, Jack!” Tim’s lopsided grin flashed in the moonlight. “Or should I say, _Grace_? Alex and me, we come a long way lookin’ for you. So, where’s your manners? Ain’t you goin’ to invite us in?”

**To be continued…**

**Author’s Notes:** Well, here we are, folks – the beginning of the end. I can’t believe we only have a few more chapters left. Thanks for everyone who tagged along this far. I really appreciate it. 


	17. Chapter 16 - An Inescapable Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace's past comes face to face with Dani.

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 16**

Thunderstruck, Grace stepped back and allowed the two men before her to enter. They swaggered into the shed, their holstered Colt revolvers in plain sight. Grace had hidden her own gun in the rafters, away from Lucia’s curious little hands. There was no way she could get to it and little she could do to warn Dani. She tried to leave the shed door open in the hope that she’d hear voices and recognize the danger. But Alex pulled it shut behind him.

“Well, let me look at you,” Tim said, leering at her. “Filled out in all the right places, I see.”

Grace felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand at the man’s disgusting gaze. 

“Why’d you lie to us and tell us your name was Jack, huh? Led us to believe you were a boy,” Alex asked.

“I uhhh… I don’t know,” Grace said, honestly. _Not anymore._

Tim laughed. “Well, you robbed us some months of fun… Had I known what you had between ‘em legs, I’d have had my fill of you right regular.”

Grace held back the urge to spit at the vile man. This was the man who scarred Dani and tried to rape her. Just after the death of Diego Ramos, Grace stayed with these two for a little while longer despite her loathing for them, especially Tim. She had been so young with nowhere to go. But as a grown woman standing before them, she knew she had never hated any two people more. 

“You’re a hard one to find, Jack, errr… _Grace_.” Alex settled himself on a wooden crate and fished his tobacco pouch out of his vest. “We been trailin’ you from town to town, askin’ questions. Finally figured out you’d been fool enough to head here.”

He rolled a cigarette and thrust it between his lips. A match flared briefly as Tim lit it for him. The rank aroma of burning tobacco hung in the air. 

Grace cursed silently. Initially, she’d worried about the chance that Dani would remember her, and she’d worried about the law. But it hadn’t even occurred to her that Tim and Alex might show up. She should have heeded Carl’s warning back in town when he mentioned two shady looking men were looking for her. But she never would have guessed they’d be able to find her here. What now? How was she going to protect Dani and Lucia?

“What do you want?” Grace demanded. “You didn’t trail me all this way just to get your pound of flesh for me deceiving you all those years ago. When I got caught for that bank job, I didn’t rat you guys out.”

Alex raised one grizzled eyebrow. “We got a big job planned. And we need you. Because of what happened here five years ago, we know you won’t turn us in if things go south. You’d end up hanging in the wind right along with us if they ever connected us to the murder here. We trust you.”

“What do you say, Gracie? We want you back with us like the old days,” Tim said.

“I remember the old days,” Grace snapped. “You staked me out in front of that bank for law-bait while you two got away with the loot! I did three years in purgatory for it!”

Alex blew a stream of smoke into the darkness. “Now, that’s not quite how it was. In the first place, you were just a kid back then. We left you outside so you wouldn’t get blasted by some trigger-happy bank clerk. We figured you might not have the nerve to shoot him first. In the second place, we didn’t get the loot. We left that damned bank as poor as we went in. We been livin’ poor ever since, just waitin’ for you to get out so we can pull that big job we planned on… We didn’t count on wastin’ almost two years to find you.”

Grace groaned silently. Tim and Alex never changed. Why hadn’t she seen them for the dangerous fools they were and cleared out before they got her arrested?

“Trains – that’s where the money is,” Tim said. “One good hit and we’re set for life. And the fact you’re a woman would probably even work to our advantage… now, granted, you’re gonna have to dress more ladylike…”

“Only the two of us ain’t enough,” Alex continued. “We need three at least. That’s where you come in. We figure prison taught you a trick or two, so you’d be good enough for the job. Besides, we _trust_ you.”

“Get someone else,” Grace said. “I’m not interested. I’ve gone straight.”

Tim guffawed. “Straight? Well, I’m starting to get straight as a poker right about now when I think of that sweet little honey I was about to take here five years ago. You robbed me of that chance, you little conniving bitch. I got half a mind to go down to that house and finish what I started all those years ago.”

“No!” Grace’s pulse slammed. She stepped in front of the door. “You touch her, either of you, and so help me, I’ll kill you myself. That’s a promise!” She turned to Alex. “You want me to go with you? Fine. But only if we leave now – right this minute. Dani’s not to see you or know you were here. Agreed?”

“Sounds fair to me.” Alex’s cigarette glowed bloodred as he unfolded his lanky frame. “Our horses are up the hill in that stand of junipers. Let’s get out of here.”

Grace unlatched the door, hoping to warn Dani and get her to safety if she could. “Go on, I’ll saddle up and meet you.”

Alex’s abrupt silence told Grace she’d said the wrong thing. His cold eyes narrowed dangerously. “You listen, girl, and you listen good,” he growled. “We’re not takin’ our eyes off you till we’re out of here. Cross us, and I’ll turn Tim loose on the little woman. You don’t want to see what he can do. By the time he’s finished, you won’t even know her!”

~~~~~~~

Dressed in her nightgown, Dani sagged against the doorframe of Lucia’s bedroom. Her daughter was asleep at last, or so she hoped. She’d had a rough night of it so far. So had she.

“But why does Miss Grace have to go?” she’d argued over and over. “I want her to stay. Doesn’t she like us?”

“She likes us fine, Lucia,” she’d soothed her child even as her own heart threatened to shatter. “It’s just that Miss Grace needs to be someplace else. She’s already stayed longer than she planned to.”

“But I want her to stay! Lucky does, too!” she’d argued as only a stubborn four-year-old could. Her lower lip had thrust outward. Tears had welled in her eyes and she’d broken into wrenching sobs. She had cried herself to sleep, only to open her eyes a few minutes later and start the whole litany again. Now, after the second time, she seemed to have worn herself out. Dani was worn out, too, and anxious to be with Grace. But the last thing she wanted was to have her daughter wake up again and find her gone.

Now Lucia lay with her arm around the sleeping pup. Her wet-lashed eyes were closed, her cheeks blotched with tears. Her breathing had been deep and even for the past ten minutes or so. Maybe she was finally down for the night.

Still, Dani hesitated. The girl usually fell into a sound, peaceful sleep. But she’d had such a miserable time. What if she had a nightmare and woke up in terror? How could she leave her, even for one last time in Grace’s arms?

With a sigh, she turned away from the bedroom. There was only one thing to do. She would go out and invite Grace into the house. They would need to be quiet and careful, but it was less worrisome than leaving Lucia alone tonight.

Opening the kitchen door, she walked out into the warm darkness. Her muslin nightgown floated around her like a fairy robe as she crossed the moonlit yard. How quiet the night seemed, as if all the small, wild creatures had fallen silent. Only the horses were restless, snorting and shifting in the corral.

She had just passed the woodpile when her nostrils caught a faint whiff of tobacco smoke. It struck her as odd. She’d never known Grace to smoke – but then, there was a whole world of things she didn’t know about her and likely never would. She only knew that when she was with her, she felt alive and glowing, almost beautiful.

Somehow, she would learn to live without her. But the years ahead loomed bleak and lonely. If only she could pout and rage and weep like Lucia. Maybe that would ease the feeling that her heart was being ripped into pieces.

But she’d made this choice. She’d made it with her eyes open, knowing that Grace’s secrets would compel her to leave. Dani had accepted Grace for who and what she was, wanting only her love. For the rest of her life she would live with that choice. But for all the hurt of it, she would have no regrets.

She didn’t see Grace outside. But then it was so late, she’d probably gone to bed. She hoped she wouldn’t mind coming back to the house with her. Surely, she’d understand her wanting to be near Lucia.

Her pulse quickened as she hurried toward the shed. The thought of Grace’s arms around her, her warm, tanned skin gliding against hers as they made love, made her blood race. She wanted her… needed her…

She reached the shed just as the door swung open. The first thing she saw was the smoldering tip of a cigarette. In its hellish glow, three faces emerged from the darkness – three faces she knew.

Time seemed to stop as she stared at them. The murderer, grizzled, unshaven and cold; the leering monster with yellow eyes and swollen red lips; and the shadow, the dark, quiet boy…

Grace.

_No! Oh, Lord in heaven, no!_ She reeled backward, stumbling blindly. That was when she heard Grace.

“Run, Dani! Get out of here!”

She wheeled in terror, but it was already too late. The man she’d thought of as the monster for the past five years had already seized her wrists. She fought frantically as he jerked her around and spun her against him. He grinned, showing a mouthful of tobacco-stained teeth. His breath drowned her senses in a miasma of whiskey and rotting meat.

“Let her go, Tim! Don’t hurt her, or so help me, I’ll kill you!” Grace lunged toward her, but the older man drew his gun and jammed the muzzle with bruising force against Grace’s chest.

She strained forward as if impaled on the pistol. “For the love of God, Alex, tell him to let her go!” she rasped. “She’s not part of this! She hasn’t done anything to hurt you!”

“She’s had a look at us,” the man named Alex growled. “You know what that means. And you’d be smart to watch yourself, Grace. It’d pain me to have to shoot you considering how badly we need you for our next job, but I’d plug the little lady in a twitch. Hellfire, I should’ve done it five years ago and saved myself the trouble.” He holstered his pistol as if daring Grace to defy him. “Let’s get down to the house. There’s bound to be some grub there. We can chew on what to do next while we fill our bellies.”

_No – not the house!_ Dani began to struggle again. Let them beat her, rape her or murder her, but they mustn’t get to Lucia. Maybe if she could get loose, if she could make them chase her –

With a sudden twist of her body, she drove her knee hard into Tim’s groin. He grunted like a bull, doubled over and swore the vilest oath Dani had ever heard. His grip loosened and she tore herself away. For an instant, she thought she was free; but then her foot struck a rock. She stumbled. He caught a fistful of her nightgown and slammed her back against him.

“Bitch!” He spat the word in her face. “Try that again and I’ll cut your eyes out! I should’ve screwed you to death when I had the chance!”

Dani sagged against his arm as he half dragged her toward the house. Fighting these men physically would only get her killed. She would have to find some other way to protect her daughter.

In the past, she’d trained Lucia to be wary of strangers. If that training had sunk deep enough, she might remember to hide. But that wasn’t likely now. So many things had changed since the day she’d met Grace Harper at the door with the shotgun. Heaven help her, she should have pulled the trigger.

She could see Grace out of the corner of her eye, walking next to Alex, avoiding her gaze. How could she not have recognized her after the horror of that day? In fairness, Grace had pretended to be a young man. Oh, how could she have allowed herself to love her? Grace had put her and Lucia in danger by coming here. Worse, she’d lied to her and betrayed a young girl’s trust.

Had Grace contacted her friends while she was in town, or had they simply followed her? The answer made no difference. Alex had told her all she needed to know. She had seen their faces and could identify them. She and Lucia would both be killed.

~~~~~~~~

Sick with dread, Grace kept her eyes on the ground in front of her. She didn’t dare exchange glances with Dani. Not while Alex was watching them both. She needed to keep things calm until she could come up with some kind of plan to save Dani and Lucia.

Dani would hate her. That was a given. She’d lied to her, shattered her trust and abused her love. Her betrayal would break little Lucia’s tender heart. But the past was beyond changing. All that mattered now was saving their lives, even if it meant losing her own.

But she would need to be excruciatingly careful. Alex didn’t make idle threats. One suspicious move on her part, and Tim would be unleashed on Dani. After they’d filled their eyes with horror, both Dani and Lucia would likely die.

The house was dark, but moonlight flooded the windows. As Alex opened the kitchen door, the desperate hope flashed through Grace’s mind that Lucia might hear strange voices and hide. But she hadn’t counted on the dog.

Barking wildly, Lucky charged out of Lucia’s room and into the kitchen. With a menacing puppy growl, he sank his teeth into Alex’s trouser leg.

Alex cursed, shook the pup loose and planted a solid kick in the dog’s plump midsection. Lucky yelped, whimpered and crept back into Lucia’s bedroom.

“You hurt my dog, you dirty, low-down varmint!” Lucia exploded out of the room, her good arm flailing. Sobbing with fury, she punched and kicked at Alex’s leg.

Alex grabbed her by the collar of her nightgown. “Feisty little thing… A mini version of your mother it seems,” he muttered. “I’ll teach you some manners!” He raised his hand to strike.

“No!” Dani’s cry tore at Grace’s heart. “Leave her alone! I won’t make trouble! I’ll do anything you say!”

“Fine.” Keeping an iron grip on Lucia, Alex pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down. “Light a lamp and fix us some grub. Any tricks, and you’ll see what a knife can do to this little girl.”

He shot a glance at Tim and nodded his head. Tim released his hold on Dani who stumbled free, her hair hanging in her face. She brushed it back, lifting her head in a small gesture of defiance. Grace could sense her terror, sense her silent rage. Lord, how Dani must hate her.

Dani unsteadily lifted the lantern from its hook above the table, opened the glass side and struck a match. Moving carefully, she touched the flame to the wick. The yellow light flickered and filled the room.

Grace had been standing in the shadow. Now Lucia noticed her for the first time. “Do something, Miss Grace!” she cried. “Get your gun and shoot these bad men!”

“Be quiet, Lucia,” Grace said in a low voice. “Don’t do anything that will make these men hurt you or your mother. Understand?”

The girl’s mouth tightened. Grace could see the sparkle of childish faith dying in her eyes.

Dani reached up to replace the lantern on its hook. Its light outlined her breasts and lovely, uncorseted body beneath the thin nightgown. Tim and Alex ogled her, their jaws sagging with lust.

Grace clenched her teeth in fury. She was unarmed, with two beloved hostages to save. She would die for them. She would kill for them. But none of that would do any good unless she could get them out of harm’s way. The only weapon she had to use against these two men was her mind. Somehow, that would have to be enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dani lifted her apron from the hook on the door, slipped the neck strap over her head and tied the strings in back. Alex’s eyes watched her every move. His chilly gaze raised gooseflesh on her skin. Decently covered now, she turned back to face him.

“I can make coffee,” she said. “There’s bread and some leftover beans on the stove. For anything else, I’ll have to go out to the springhouse.”

“What’s here will be fine. Just make it fast.” Alex’s left arm tightened its chest lock around Lucia, who was braced against the side of the wooden chair. The girl hadn’t spoken since Grace’s warning to be still. She sagged listlessly, her eyes on the floor, looking as if all the people she’d ever counted on had let her down. Dani ached for her.

Almost afraid to breathe, she took four sticks of kindling from the wood box and thrust them into the stove. Her mind churned frantically as she measured coffee and water into the tall metal pot. Maybe she could get the coffee boiling and fling it into Alex’s face, giving her a few seconds to snatch Lucia and run. But then there’d be Tim to deal with. And there’d be Grace, who had become a shadow once more, silent and unreadable.

She could see her now, standing against the far wall, out of the light. Could she count on her help, or would she side with her friends? Oh, nothing made any sense. What did Grace have to gain from bringing her friends here? Grace knew she didn’t keep much money here. But then why else would they have come here? Oh, what a fool she’d been, letting herself be taken in by Grace. She’d been so vulnerable, so hungry for love. She should have known better.

Tim, restless and twitchy, had wandered into the parlor. Now he came back into the kitchen, grinning. In his hands was the loaded shotgun Dani kept on its rack above the front door.

“Say, look at this new toy I found!” He strode to the table, thumbed back the twin hammers and pointed the double-barrel right at Lucia’s head. His finger tightened slowly on the trigger.

Dani sprung for him with a little cry. Grace lunged, but before either of them could reach him, Tim laughed, released the trigger and raised the gun. “Got a rise out of you with that one, didn’t I?”

Grace sagged back against the wall. Dani steadied herself against the counter as her knees threatened to give way. Lucia had begun to cry, little hiccupping sobs.

“Unload the gun and give me the shells, you crazy fool,” Alex growled. “Hell, you could’ve shot me instead of the girl.” He glanced at Lucia. “Stop your sniveling, you little brat, or I’ll give you something to bawl about!”

Tim ejected the two shells and tossed them onto the table. Then, still grinning, he propped the empty shotgun in the corner. “Not a bad piece. Maybe I’ll take it with me when we ride out of here.”

“Sit down,” Alex snapped. “You too, Grace. You’re making me nervous standing around like that.”

Tim pulled out a chair and sat down. Grace, after a moment’s hesitation, did the same. In the lamplight, her expression was an unreadable mask. Dani unwrapped a loaf of bread and began cutting it into thick slices. On the stove, the coffeepot was beginning to hiss.

“Now that’s more like it.” Alex used his free hand to fish his tobacco pouch out of his pocket and toss it across the table. “Roll me a cigarette, Tim. Then we can tell Gracie here about the job we got planned.”

Obediently, Tim took out a cigarette paper, moistened the edge with his tongue and filled it with a line of loose tobacco. 

“You always do just what Alex tells you, don’t you, Tim?” Grace spoke for the first time in several minutes. “Hell, you might as well be his dog. Stand up. Sit down. Light my cigarette. I’ll bet he even does most of your thinking for you, doesn’t he?”

“Watch your mouth, _Gracie_ ,” Tim snarled.

Grace ignored him. “I’d lay down money that you don’t even take a piss without his say-so. Isn’t that right?”

“No, it ain’t,” Tim sputtered. “I piss where an’ when I want to.”

Grace leaned back in her chair, focusing her attention on Tim. “All those months I spent with you two… I guess it’s comforting to see nothing’s changed. Even back then, Alex was the smarter one, probably why you let him boss you around.”

“That ain’t so.” Tim’s fingers crushed the cigarette he’d just rolled. “I’m bigger an’ tougher an’ meaner than Alex ever was. He wouldn’t be nobody without me!”

Dani’s heart crept into her throat as she realized what was happening. Grace was goading the two men, trying to ignite a clash that would distract them long enough for her to grab Lucia and get away. If and when Grace succeeded, she would have to be ready. Her fingers closed around the handle of the coffeepot. Her pulse was racing; her muscles were coiled springs. Silently and wordlessly, she prayed.

“Shut up, both of you!” Alex’s fist crashed down on the table. “Tim, you were never right in the head. You’re lucky you have me lookin’ out for you. Now let’s get back to planning out our job.”

Grace didn’t stir. She was playing a dangerous game, and Dani knew she was playing it for her and Lucia. Whatever happened in the past, she was trying to save them now.

“Listen to him, Tim. He says you aren’t right in the head. Do you believe him? Is that why you follow him around like a hound on a leash, licking the crap off his boots? Is that why, when he wants dirty work done, all he has to do is turn you loose?”

Dani risked a glance at the two men. Tim’s yellow eyes bulged in the lamplight. Alex’s ears had darkened. His neck muscles bulged against his collar. But his left arm remained firmly locked around Lucia. 

“You’re a fine one to talk, Gracie,” he snapped. “I shot a man right here to save your stinkin’ hides! If I hadn’t done it, you’d both be dead! And if I’d shot the woman, too, we wouldn’t be havin’ this conversation. That bitch has turned you against us, Grace. We were a family, all we had was each other! I must’ve been weak in the head when I let you talk me out of killin’ her! Well, I don’t make the same mistake twice.” He reached down, slid his gun out of its holster and thumbed back the hammer. “Coffee’s hot. Might as well get this over with now, before -”

The rest of his words were lost in the defeaning boom of Tim’s pistol. Alex’s body jerked. Then he slumped over the table in a spreading pool of blood.

**To be continued…**

**Author’s Notes:** From all the feedback I got from last chapter, I felt a little bad leaving you all on such a cliff-hanger. Well, I worked extra hard and fast to get this chapter out to you all in a timely manner. Hoped you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 17 - The Truth Prevailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head.

** Redemption In Love **

**Chapter 17**

Lucia screamed. Dani snatched her up in her arms. The little girl was wild with terror and splattered with Alex’s blood, but she didn’t appear to be hurt.

“Run, Dani!” Grace was on her feet. “Take Lucia and get to a horse!”

_Not without you!_ Dani wanted to shout back at Grace. But she knew better. Her daughter’s safety had to come first. She spun toward the kitchen door, but before she could open it another bullet from Tim’s gun slammed into the wooden door frame, inches from her head.

“Not so fast, little lady.” Tim was standing at the far end of the kitchen, the cocked pistol in his hand and an expression of utter madness on his face. Grace’s strategy had backfired. Alex, while he lived, had kept his companion under control. Without that control, Tim was a rabid dog, capable of anything.

“I’m callin’ the shots now, y’ hear? An’ you’re not goin’ nowhere, little honey, ‘less I say so. Now put that girl down nice and slow. Set her on that chair in the corner where I can keep an eye on her. Be nice and sweet to me, and I might let her live.” He glanced at Grace. “You try any tricks, either of you, and the little brat gets a bullet right between the eyes.”

Lucia had settled into a fragile silence. Dani lowered her feet to the floor. “Be brave,” she whispered, squeezing her shoulders. Without looking at her, Lucia tottered over to the chair and sat. The four of them faced each other in the small kitchen, Dani standing between the foot of the table and the back door, her daughter in the corner, Tim standing at the head of the table and Grace to one side. Alex’s body lay slumped in the lamplight, his right arm dangling over the table’s edge. A big green horsefly, trapped in the house, buzzed around his head.

“Let them go, Tim,” Grace said. “I’ll do anything you want as long as you don’t hurt them.”

Tim’s laugh curdled Dani’s stomach. “Let ‘em go? Hell, I been havin’ wet dreams about this little honey for five years. I woulda had her back then if you hadn’t come bustin’ into that springhouse like Deadeye Dick to the rescue. Served you right, gettin’ your shoulder broke like you done. If you’d minded your own business, I’d have showed the lady a good time and rode off, and everything would’ve been just dandy!”

Dani felt the sudden shock, like a burst of light as her memory cleared. The boy – _no, Grace_ – hadn’t rushed into the springhouse to help that monster who’d attacked her. Grace had been trying to save her! She’d hurt herself, Dani remembered now, and Tim had kicked her away. That was when she’d bitten Tim’s arm. And later – yes, it was just as Alex had said. Grace had talked him out of shooting her, thrusting herself in the way to protect her. And when she’d insisted on staying, Alex had knocked her unconscious and dragged her outside. She owed Grace her life and Lucia’s.

“Tell you what, Gracie.” Tim was swaggering now, relishing his power. “You haul ol’ Alex outside and bury him someplace where he won’t stink too bad. I’ll stay in here and have me some fun with this little lady. She’s gonna treat me real nice, ‘cause she knows what’ll happen to her girl if she don’t.”

“You don’t want to do that, Tim.” Grace spoke in a flat yet deeply intense tone that Dani had never heard before.

“The hell I don’t. I can do whatever I want.” Tim hesitated, then asked, “Why not?”

“Because I will kill you. Slowly and painfully. Don’t think I won’t. The only reason I’m cooperating with you is because I don’t want you to hurt them. If I lose them, I won’t stop until I make you pay. If you touch this woman of her child, I’ll track you down and make you wish you’d never been born. I won’t even care if you kill me in the process.”

The lamp wick sputtered in the silence that filled the kitchen. Dani glanced back at the chair where Tim had told Lucia to stay. The chair was empty.

Her heart leaped. Maybe her daughter had gotten away and was hiding somewhere safe. But no sooner had that thought crossed Dani’s mind than she felt a furtive movement next to her leg. Something cold and heavy slid upward to press against her fingers.

The lamplight cast looming shadows as Grace faced Tim over the table. His eyes were wild in his sallow, unshaven face. A thread of tobacco-stained drool glimmered at one corner of his mouth.

“You don’t scare me none, Gracie. You’re nothin’ but a woman,” he said. “I killed Alex. I can sure as hell kill you. All I have to do is pull this trigger.”

“Do that, Tim, and you’ll be all alone,” Grace said softly. “The woman won’t last. The way you’re bound to treat her, she’ll die or run off the first chance she gets. Take me instead. I have the same parts as her, and even better for you, I can help you pull off that train job. Losing Alex will just be a minor setback for us. We can go to Mexico and regroup. The whiskey’s cheaper than water down there and when you’re bored of me, there are plenty of women that are hot and willing there. Come on, what do you say?”

Tim hesitated, scowling. Then his mouth spread in an evil grin as he aimed the gun squarely at Grace. “Mexico can wait. Right now, I got a hankerin’ for what’s between this little woman’s legs. An’ since I don’t trust you any farther than I can spit, we might as well get this over with…” His finger tightened on the trigger.

Grace dived for Tim, but she wasn’t fast enough to stop the gun from firing. Two shots rang out. One grazed her shoulder. The other slammed into Tim’s chest and sent him staggering backward. He struck the wall and slid slowly to the floor, leaving a long crimson streak down the clean whitewash.

By the time Grace reached him, Tim was dead. Shaken, Grace straightened and turned around. Dani stood pale and trembling at the edge of the lamplight. Alex’s smoking pistol dangled from her hand.

Grace loosened the gun from Dani’s trembling fingers and laid it on the table. She stood with Lucia clinging to her legs, her face a mask of shock. Pulling a small quilt from Lucia’s bed, Grace wrapped it around her shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to gather Dani and her daughter into her arms and hold them close. But that couldn’t happen now. She’d betrayed their trust. They would want nothing to do with her.

“Let’s get your mother outside, Lucia,” Grace said softly, guiding the two of them toward the back door. “She can rest on the bed in the toolshed for now.” She glanced down at the girl. “Can you stay with her and make sure she’s all right?”

Lucia nodded, her eyes huge in the lamplight. Sooner or later, the girl would have her own fears to deal with. But tonight she’d behaved like a champ. The thought of what the child had gone through raised a lump in Grace’s throat.

As they neared the door a small movement caught Grace’s eye. Lucky had crept into the kitchen to follow his mistress outside. Scooping him up, Grace placed the pup in Lucia’s arms. Lucia pressed her face against the warm little body. “Good dog,” she crooned. “Don’t cry, Lucky. You’re safe now. We’re all safe.”

Dani had not spoken. She moved like a sleepwalker through the shadows, one hand on Lucia’s shoulder, the other clasping the edges of the quilt around her body. Grace walked beside her with the lamp. She ached to reach out to her and tell her how sorry she was, but it was too late for that now. Her terrible secret was out. There was nothing she could do but clean up the horror and move on.

The door to the shed was open. Grace set the lamp on the tool bench and stepped aside so Dani and Lucia could enter. “Stay here,” Grace said. “Try to get some rest. I’ll take care of everything.”

Dani sank onto the bedroll, drawing Lucia down beside her. She had just killed a man – a crazy, remorseless monster of a man. Her courage had been astounding. Even so, Grace knew she would need time to get over the shock of what she’d done. For now, the best thing she could do was leave her alone.

Closing the shed door behind her, Grace walked back toward the house. First she would drag Tim and Alex’s bodies outside, somewhere out of sight. Then she would come back to the house, get a bucket, a brush and some soap, and scrub every trace of blood from Dani’s kitchen. When everything was clean and in order, she would load the bodies onto her horse, ride up a hidden canyon and dig a grave for the two men to share.

And after that? Grace steeled herself as she stepped back over the threshold. Staying here was out of the question. She would do what had to be done. Then she would take Tim and Alex’s horses, maybe sell them somewhere, and keep riding all the way to Mexico. If Mexico didn’t pan out, she could always go back to Carl and save up again. Either way, Dani would never have to see her lying face again. Hell, she wouldn’t have blamed Dani if she’d shot her too.

~~~~~~~~

Lucia had fallen asleep in Dani’s arms. For a long time, she’d simply held her, soothed by her warm little body and the childish cadence of her breath. But by the time the lamp flickered out, her nerves had stopped screaming and she’d begun to worry.

Where was Grace?

Lowering Lucia’s head to the pillow, she tucked the quilt around her and settled Lucky against her side. Then she rose, walked to the shed door and eased it open. The air was warm and still, without so much as a breath of wind. In the east, a streak of dawn silvered the horizon casting its faint light over the silent house and yard. A ragged sob escaped Dani’s throat. Her little world was safe at last. But the nightmare would haunt her for a long time to come.

Only one good thing had come out of the ordeal. She knew Grace’s secret and she knew she was blameless. As a mere teen, she’d done her best to save her. As a woman, she’d come back here with nothing but good intentions in her heart.

Heaven help her, she needed Grace. She needed to feel the strength of her arms keeping her warm and safe. She needed to tell her all was forgiven, to beg her to stay. Why hadn’t she come back to her yet?

_I’ll take care of everything_ , she’d told her when she’d left her in the shed. Too drained to speak, Dani had let her. Later there would be time to talk, she’d reasoned. Later they could sort things out and come to some kind of understanding. But that had been hours ago. Had something gone wrong?

Dark shapes shifted in the corral. She could make out the forms of the milk cow and her own two horses. Her heart dropped as she noticed that Grace’s mount was missing. Dani bit back a cry as she realized what had happened. Believing she would never forgive her, Grace had put things in order and left.

Frantic, Dani darted outside. Why hadn’t she spoken up at once? Why hadn’t she made it clear that she no longer blamed her?

“Grace!” her voice echoed in the stillness. “Grace, where are you?” _Please_ , she prayed silently. _Please let her hear me!_

~~~~~~~~~~

Weary in every bone, Grace was bringing the horses off the mountain. Burying Tim and Alex had left her physically and emotionally exhausted. It had taken hours to dig the grave in the rocky beds of the canyon where Dani would never come across it. It had taken another hour to find the spot where Tim and Alex had tethered their horses and to dispose of the things in the saddlebags. Bleak and bitter realities weighed on her the whole time. She had no family. She had no home. And the woman she loved to the depths of her soul would never forgive the wrong she’d done her.

She would ride back by way of Dani’s ranch, return the shovel she’d borrowed and take one last look around to make sure everything was all right. It was early yet. With luck, Dani and Lucia would still be asleep. By the time they awakened she would be long gone.

She was rounding the last bend in the trail when she heard Dani’s panicked voice calling her name. A moment later she saw her standing outside the shed in her white nightgown. Catching sight of her, Dani flew up the hillside. By the time Grace was out of the saddle, Dani had reached her. With a little sob, Dani flung herself into Grace’s arms.

Dizzy with wonder, she held her close. Had a miracle happened? Could it be that she’d forgiven her?

“I thought you’d left us,” Dani whispered. “I was so scared I’d never see you again.”

“I thought that was what you wanted – never to see me again.” Grace kissed her tangled hair, her damp eyelids. “God, Dani, I wasn’t even gone and I was already dying of loneliness. I don’t know how I could have lived without you.”

Grace held her for a long, silent moment, both of them trembling. “You buried them?” Dani asked softly.

Grace nodded, her chin brushing her temple. “The grave’s where you won’t find it. They weren’t good men, Dani.” Grace chuckled mirthlessly. “I guess that’s the understatement of the year. But I still asked God to have mercy on their souls.” She exhaled slowly. “As much as I loathed them both for the hurt they’ve caused so many, especially you… for almost a year, they were all I had right after my family died.”

“I understand, Grace,” Dani said, gently wiping the tear Grace hadn’t realized was there.

“You can tell the marshal about them if you want. You can even tell him about me. I just want to put things right once and for all. No more secrets,” Grace said solemnly.

Dani shook her head. “What’s done is done. I’m through looking back. We have the rest of our lives to build something good here. That’s what’s important.”

“The rest of our lives…” Grace cradled Dani in the circle of her arms. Along the desert horizon, clouds glimmered with the first light of a new day. “Oh, Dani, there’s nothing I’d want more than to be a family with you and Lucia…. But how long can you really pass me off as your hired hand? People will begin to ask questions about our relationship. Are you going to be able to handle all the talk that’ll surely come up with the town folks?”

Dani’s only reply was a long, heartfelt kiss.

**Proceed to next chapter for the Epilogue.**


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Dani four years later.

** Redemption In Love **

****

**Epilogue**

**Four years later**

Dani sat with Grace on the steps of their stone and log house, eight-year-old Lucia who was dressed in her nightclothes was comfortably squeezed between them. It was long past her bedtime, but the moonless sky was as clear and dark as obsidian. It was a perfect night for stargazing.

Dani listened contentedly as Grace pointed out the constellations she’d learned from Rose Shaw so many years ago – Virgo, Perseus, Hercules, Cassiopeia and so many more. By now, Lucia knew all their names and stories. Grace was teaching her everything she knew.

Lucia sat with Lucky curled at her feet. The bright, gentle girl was growing up to be the very image of Dani as Grace often liked to say. But then again, it wasn’t just Grace. Their dear friends, Carl and Sarah were in agreement as well. As for the little tan pup, he had matured into a sturdy, protective dog who followed his mistress all over the ranch. Not so unlike how Lucia was the constant companion of Grace’s days as she worked the ranch.

Grace had built the new house with her own hands, on a piece of land she’d added to the original ranch. Since then, they’d bought more land with the profits from their cattle herd, so that the ranch was more than three times its original size. Their little family was living quite comfortably to say the least. And their daughter’s future looked bright.

A few months after that horrible night, Grace and Dani had gotten married on their ranch. Carl and Sarah acted as their witnesses, while Carl’s friend, a rather progressive pastor, agreed to preside over the ceremony. Their marriage didn’t mean anything in the eyes of the law. There were certainly no states that would recognize their union. But it hadn’t mattered to Grace or Dani. They were committed to each other and their family. And the fact that they were able to celebrate the occasion with the people they loved made them even happier than they thought possible.

Carl had sold his ranch for a nice, hefty profit and moved out closer to Grace and Dani. Patrick Hammond had fallen head over heels in love with a schoolteacher on a business trip to Illinois. He’d proposed and she’d accepted but one of her conditions to marry him was for him to move out there. And so, good old Patrick put his ranch up for sale which Carl was happy to purchase. He said it’d give him a chance to watch his _granddaughter_ Lucia grow up. Yes, after their marriage, Carl decided to adopt Lucia as his grandchild, and Dani as his daughter-in-law. But Dani and Grace suspected his moving closer to them might also have something to do with one feisty Sarah Connor.

Like with most people, Sarah, for whatever reason, did not like Carl when she first met him a few days before Grace and Dani’s wedding. She was her usual cranky and dismissive self with him. But Carl seemed to take that as a challenge and as they spent more time together, it seemed he was able to crack through Sarah’s prickly exterior and find a true and loyal friend beneath…. Grace and Dani had a bet going on whether or not that friendship might turn into something more. 

The friends would always take turns visiting each other. Lucia’s most recent birthday was celebrated at Sarah’s house where she’d gifted Lucia her very own pony. And two nights before they’d all gathered together for dinner over at Carl’s home. Interestingly, Grace had dropped by unexpectedly at Sarah’s place that morning to drop off some oats, flour and sugar that she and Dani had picked up from town the previous day. When Grace got back home to Dani she swore up and down that she saw Carl’s horse in one of Sarah’s corral. Grace insisted that Sarah had to be hiding him somewhere in the house when she’d dropped by, much to Dani’s amusement. 

A few weeks before their wedding, Grace and Dani came clean with Sarah on who Grace truly was and what her secret had been. In true Sarah fashion, she crowed in triumph saying she had been right all along. Grace _had_ been hiding something that was tormenting her. Sarah told them that she was glad they “ _had gotten their act together and put all that nonsense aside._ ” Since then, Grace and Sarah had become true friends… antagonistic friends at times, but ones that would always have each other’s backs.

Grace and Dani rarely spoke of that horrible night when Tim and Alex invaded their home and nearly stolen their happiness before it could even begin. Even Lucia’s nightmares had long since ceased. Now they lived for the present and for the future of their family.

“Time for bed!” Grace declared, lovingly pulling Lucia to her feet. “Run along now. You’ve already said your prayers.”

Kissing her mother good-night, Lucia scampered across the broad porch and into the house with Lucky on her heels. Grace settled herself behind Dani and pulled her back against her, making a nest for her between her long legs. Her arms wrapped around her snuggly. 

“Tired?” Grace asked.

“A little.” Dani twisted her head and grinned up at her. “But not too tired for you.”

Grace grinned, running her thumb along the curve of her breast. Dani felt her touch as a warm tingle that rippled deliciously through her body. “Let’s give Lucia and Lucky a little time to settle down before we go inside. Meanwhile, we can watch the show.”

Dani leaned back against Grace. Her eyes gazed up at the glittering panorama of the sky, where every falling star was like a wish come true. “Heaven,” she whispered.

“So it is.” Grace brushed a kiss along her hairline. “It always is when I’m with you.”

**The End**

**Author’s Note:** I’m done! I’m done! Woohoo! I’m tired, but I’m done. I hope you all enjoyed this journey with me. I have no plans (or even ideas) for any Grace/Dani fics for the near future, but if you have any ideas, drop me a line, I’m always waiting for the next thing to inspire me. Send me an email at kooky.krumbs@yahoo.com And so, for the last time, thank you for reading, and I hope you all stay safe out there!


End file.
